Remnants of The Bionicle
by chronoman
Summary: During the Energy Storms on Karda Nui multiple characters from the Bionicle Universe end up in Remnant. Tahu, Gali, and Makuta Antroz are just a few on the list that have arrived. What they will find is a mystery. Will they ever be able to return home? This and many more questions will be answered. Rated T for mainly violence and some, but not often, instances of blood.
1. Chapter 1: The Storms

**Author's Note: Somehow you have stumbled your way into the Bionicle and RWBY crossovers section. Are you mad? If so then that makes sense, if not then I'm questioning your sanity. So little known fact: Bionicle is easily one of my favorite franchises in the universe, I even put it above RWBY (heresy, I know). I fell in love with it at an early age. If for some reason you remember my earlier stories from years past I started writing out Bionicle stories, but I would rather not talk about those anymore. Finally, I apologize if my knowledge of Bionicle lore is rusty, I haven't kept up on it in a very long time and even then it wasn't the best (thank god for the internet, am I right).**

Chapter 1: The Storm

It was a blustery day at Beacon academy, a rather uncharacteristic weather pattern, the trees swayed relentlessly as grey clouds were coming into view. Classes were over since the break before the second semester was nearly over. Despite their freedom that was going to end soon most students had decided to retreat to their dorms. The weather was off, that was for sure. Beacon never usually had windstorms to this degree. Some of the weaker trees were bending to angles that shouldn't be physically possible. The howl of the breeze reminding everyone of its presence. Something was going to happen in Vale, something dreadful…

Team RWBY had been cooped up in their room for several hours now, and it was starting to show. Ruby was about to bounce off the walls of the room, Weiss' patience was nearing a breaking point with the young red reaper, Yang had been playing a video and and even she was getting bored with it, Blake was just about finished with the book she started yesterday. They didn't know what to do, what could they do? Logically, one could say go outside but you might be blown away. Team JNPR, on the other hand, were perfectly calm, happily studying using their time wisely. The howling wind replaced the silence like hearing waves on the beach, a calming noise in the background. That was until Nora, the bubbly and probably most volatile girl in the school, slammed her book on the table.

"I'm bored!" She yelled startling everyone, except Ren, "I can't stay in this room all day!" It was true, it was only midday and the weather wasn't going to let up anytime soon, the idea of being stuck in their room all day was going to be a reality. Nora grabbed her hammer and held it menacingly at her teammates. "Do you want to go train?" Her voice filled their leader, Jaune Arc, with enough dread and fear to lead packs, and packs, of Grimm to the school. Nora had a certain work ethic unparalleled by anyone, literally anyone she appeared to be superhuman in some regards. The thought of having to do Nora's routine for what was going to be a few hours did not sound enticing to anyone in the room.

"Nora," Ren calmly spoke, "perhaps now isn't the best time to go train."

"But Ren," she childishly protested, "if we stay in this room any longer, my head's going to explode!"

"Ugh… Nora," Ren tried to reason.

"It's fine Ren," their team leader said to the green ninja, it might do us some good to get out of this room. It's starting to get a little stuffy in here anyways."

"YAY!" Nora exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

Nora was like a child, sometimes just as much as Ruby, she had mischievous ideas, a child like mind, and an odd love of pancakes. During their initiation Jaune still had a hard time believing that Nora had ridden an Ursa killing the beast in the process, how Ren dealt with her Jaune never understood. He stood us and stretched out his back, sitting too long made it sore, he groaned with each sound of his back popping. After much negotiating with what they were going to do, it was more like trying to argue against Nora not breaking them during training, the group left their room, weapons in hand heading for the training room. What they found in the sparring room left them speechless…

The Tower of Beacon stood above all else, watching the landscape like a lighthouse. In it, the watchman, Professor Ozpin looked to the clouds making their trek to the academy. His eyes narrowed as the clouds soon flashed within themselves. Taking a sip from his cup he kept his gaze on the dark blobs, thunder soon ensued the flashes of lightning. Something caught his eyes though, in the flashes from far away it was a shape. It's shape was mainly fuzzy but the initial shape appeared to be a person. _What could a person be doing in that kind of storm?_ The winds began to pick up as Ozpin's thought finished, almost as if on cue. It howled louder, becoming more violent. The clouds came faster, lightning flashed more frequently and thunder rang out like gunshots. Rain began to drizzle, then fall, then it began to pour. The sudden deluge of rain began to flood the school grounds. Barely five minutes had passed since the storm swept across the water and reached the cliffs of Beacon. The flashes of lightning were almost constant at this point with thunder in a long drawn roar. With a final, blinding, flash it seemed to be over. The rain calmed, thunder ceased, and the lightning subsided. But what came next was unexpected…

 **-A few minutes ago-**

Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee stared out the window as the storm raged throughout the campus. They could barely make out any shape as the water warped the outside world.

"Jeez," Ruby noticed, "what's going on?"

"I don't know," Weiss was stunned, Beacon had all four seasons but rainstorms of this caliber never usually happened. A flash of lightning happened causing both of them to shield their eyes.

The faunas of the team, Blake Belladonna, seemed a bit tense, almost nervous by everything around her. While the faunas were not a hundred percent animalistic certain aspects remained. Animals were in tune with nature so much they could tell when something bad was going to happen, humans have lost this ability long ago, the faunas though kept a small bit of this ability. Every crack of thunder, every flash of lightning made the cat faunas jump a little. This action, for the most part, was ignored by Ruby and Weiss. Only the blonde boxer noticed and this time she got up to Blake and sat by her shoulder.

"You scared Blake?" Yang teased with a smile.

"No," Blake lied, "I'm fine."

"Aw come on Blake, it's fine if you're scared, if you want to I can sleep next to you so you don't get scared."

"Not funny."

Yang stood up from the bed of the on edge faunas. "You know what, I'm going to the cafeteria for a snack, you girls want anything?"

Weiss turned to the blonde. "Is that really a good idea?" Weiss did have a good point, the cafeteria required her to go outside. And outside was disgusting.

"Oh come on it will be fine," Yang reassured her teammate, "it's just for a quick bite, it's not like I'm making a gourmet meal."

"Just be careful," Ruby told her sister, still looking out the window, "and bring me some cookies."

"Okay sis I'll try, see you guys later," Yang left the room and only the rain was there for noise.

A flash of lightning came again followed by thunder and the sound of Blake squealing a tad caught the attention of both girls this time. "You going to be okay?" Ruby asked her. Ruby didn't get an answer as the lightning began to flash more frequently until only a constant white flash shined with the thunder sounding off unrelentlessly. Then it stopped, nothing, just silence. The rain became calm, now a light drizzle, the lightning disappearing and the thunder had been silence. Weiss sighed as the storm appeared to be over. Then from the silence came the sound of something crashing onto the school grounds, crashing hard. This was followed by the screaming of one Miss Yang Xiao-Long. Instinctively they grabbed their weapons with haste and made their way to where the noise came from…

 **-To the present with Yang-**

Yang wasn't sure just what had happened a few minutes ago. She had just left from her room to get some delicious goodies, then the storm picked up in its ferocity. The lightning blinded her for a while and the thunder was deafening at the peak. The side of her head had become wet because of the wind and rain, drenching part of her hair. It all stopped though and it looked like the worst was over. Then she saw what came next. From the clouds came two individuals locked in combat. One was being pinned by the other with his feet as they fell to the ground. Where they had come from was a total mystery. The two looked like they were on a crash course for Yang, naturally the most logical thing she did was scream in fear while ducking as she didn't have time to run. It had been a long time since she felt enough fear to scream, she usually brushed off fear, but by the looks of one of them could send shivers down anybody's spine. They both looked armored, almost like knights from some bygone era. The only one she could make out was the one doing the pinning. The armor appeared gothic in nature, almost bat-like, sharp edges with spines all over their body, on the feet the toes were clawed and looked like it hurt to be kicked by them . As they got closer she noticed the armor was colored a deep crimson and black, whatever it was they had two blades in their hands but Yang couldn't make out exactly what shape they were. The weird gothic, almost victorian, armored person kept eye contact with the other individual not noticing Yang in the foreground, perhaps they didn't care. With a loud *crash* dust and dirt were sent into the air, clouding the immediate area making it impossible to see. When the dust settled the black and crimson warrior stood above the other individual. It was human, at least, and they were tall. They could give Yatsuhashi of Team CFVY a run for his money. In their hands were two scythe like blades, as in they looked like blades on top of a scythe but whoever they were they held the blades. Yang had gotten up from her position and ran up to a nearby wall, Ember Celica had been turned on and was ready in case things got messy. As she got closer Yang began to hear the voice of one of them, she assumed of the one standing over the crater. She deduced the voice was male, it was dark, deep, bone chilling even. She couldn't really make out anything he was saying besides common words like 'the' and 'you'. She stepped in to get a better listen but she nearly tripped and her foot made a noise. The figure's head shot up and his body turned, Yang was not mentally prepared for what she saw. The man was wearing a mask, not a mask like what the White Fang wore. It covered his, even if it was a him you can't tell if they have a mask, entire face leaving only his bruning, fear inducing, red eyes. They almost looked as if they were shining. There was something in the middle of his chestplate that caught her attention, it was spherical and orange, and it almost looked clear. The figure surveyed the area going back over the immediate landscape slowly beginning to walk over toward the vicinity of Miss Xiao-Long . Yang quickly moved away from the wall and breathed as quietly and as nervously as she could. She didn't know whether to peak around the wall to see if he had gone back to the crater. With her mind made up she took a calming breath and began to turn her. What her head met was the man looking directly at her from around the corner. His eyes could've burned into her soul if he didn't move, but he moved primarily his mouth.

"Hello, flesh creature," he said. That's when Yang became more horrified. His mask mouth moved with his mouth and the mask was already terrifying enough. With each word the three fangs carved into the mask on top moved with the two on the bottom moving. Inside the hole the mouth made revealed a dim light of orange. The man grabbed Yang by the throat and lifted her up as he stood revealing his whole height. "You should have known better than to sneak up on Makuta Antroz." Yang had no clue what 'Makuta' or 'Antroz' meant but she really didn't care asher struggled to get free of his grip. He was strong, almost unnaturally strong, the orange orb in Antroz's chest began to glow and he looked down at it, a small chuckle came from the Makuta. "Let's see what one of these does to a flesh creature such as yourself. I will need a new servant now."

The words 'new servant' didn't sit well with Yang, it probably didn't sit well with anyone but Antroz at this current point in time. Yang struggled to get free, the orange orb was glowing brighter, she couldn't make it out she was getting angry now, the light was nearly blinding now. Out of rage she shot the ground where Antroz's clawed feet were and he fell releasing his grip and the orb's light went to a dim glow. Yang, now free, jumped back and loaded another shell into Amber Celica. Antroz, now ticked, brought up his two blades. Behind his mask, his two eyes glowed with anger. Yang was the first to strike by charging in with a punch. Before the punch connected Antroz stepped to the side and grabbed the arm. In a quick motion he swung Yang over his head and slammed the girl into the ground, hard. He then proceeded to stomp on her with his clawed covered feet. Yang's semblance flared up and a small explosion of fire caused Antroz to back away shielding his eyes. When she got back up she launched herself at the Makuta. Raising her fist she landed a punch to the stomach causing Antroz to reel back a little, his clawed feet scraping against the ground. Antroz then ran and jumped at Yang angling his feet down at her. She fired a shot at the man only to miss slightly and got slammed into the ground once again. Antroz however didn't let her sit on the ground this time. He picked her up by the neck and chucked her up into the air. Then using one of his blade he swung at Yang. Tired, and unable to avoid it, Yang took the full force of the hit. She was sent careening into the wall, her aura was gone and you could see a cut on her arm from the blades. Antroz now walked up to her, the light in the orb began to glow once more. He placed a blade under Yang's chin and lifted it up so she could into his eyes.

"You have great anger flesh creature," Antroz noted, followed by him smiling like the devil himself, "I can use that in a servant."

The orb began to glow brighter and Yang closed her eyes, she had been defeated. She couldn't move even if this mysterious Antroz wasn't there. A tear fell from her eye, she didn't know what was going to happen to her but she knew it wasn't good. Hell, 'wasn't good' seemed like a step up from what this was, this was pure evil. Then just as Antroz's orb was about to let loose whatever was inside of it something spoke from the side.

"NOO!" The voice boomed from the side.

Antroz turned to see the figure he thought defeated charging his shoulder in him. With little time Antroz could only bring up a blade to defend himself with and was sent tumbling with the other warrior. Yang was now awake to see the second warrior who came from the crater. Like Antroz he was a shade of red, but this was more like the red, almost scarlet colored red. He too was a male, the voice was more heroic, daring, and just. Even though he only had spoken one word, he seemed like the good guy. His armor was a bit different than Antroz's. It appeared to be more knight-like, even though there were certain elements of bulk on the shoulders and chestplate. In the middle of the chestplate was a black dot. The armor appeared more streamlined and slick compared to the spiny and spiky armor of Antroz. He was a bit shorter than Antroz, about six foot maybe six foot one (1.8288 meters), but still had the same style of body. For the most part the armor was colored scarlet with other parts colored silver.

Antroz stood back up after the unannounced attacker threw him from their tumble. He looked up to see the Toa he thought would be dead after a fall like that, Toa Tahu, then again this was a time for surprises. Antroz had just been lied to by the Makuta he had worked with for a long time, the energy storms had taken him to a place filled with these disgusting flesh creatures. Antroz had not been happy, when was he ever happy, he just wanted to kill someone now. He wanted to kill Tahu, then maybe he would begin creating more faithful servants, Rediak was now gone so he needed subjects. Antroz ran at Tahu preparing his two blades while Tahu brought up a single sword. _Strange,_ Antroz thought, _I don't remember Tahu having that._ The Makuta quickly brushed his thought to the side. It didn't matter what he had, he will kill this Toa that was being a pain to him for a while. Antroz brought one of his blades down with an overhead strike but was blocked by Tahu's sword. Tahu made a fist and punched the Makuta square in the jaw. Antroz spun back with the momentum the fist brought. Before he could react Tahu walked up to him and slashed his chest with the sword. Antroz was sent into the hallway back and landed on his back with a solid *thud*. Tahu took a minute to look at the Makuta and then remembered about the girl from earlier. She was still in the wall trying to budge her way out. The Toa of Fire walked up to the blonde and her head turned from her previous task to notice his face, or at least his masked face. It was more sleek, much like his armor, it was slicked back into with odd cuts made in the cheeks and on top of the head leaving a black void where his face should be. Where his mouth should have been was an odd circular shape cut into fourths. When her lilac eyes met Tahu's she could tell he was different. The eyes were an orange, almost amber like, color but didn't seem as threatening. She got a good look at his sword too. It was about the size of any regular sword and was colored red, like a fire. The shape was of flames, like a fire. The way he handled it was like fire, brash, unrelenting, and tons of fun to play with.

"Are you alright?" Tahu asked the girl. The four pieces of his mouth moved slightly outward revealing an orange void, much like Antroz, and the cuts into the cheeks lit up slightly. Yang was still dazed, and a tad wary, and didn't register his question at first. After she shook her head a few times and came to grip with reality she nodded. "Good, now let's get you out of here matoran."

She didn't understand the word 'matoran' much like many of the words that were being said at this moment. It would have to wait as the two tried to move Yang from her wall prison. Yang looked behind the red colored warrior and saw Antroz was getting back to his feet. "Look out!" Yang yelled.

Tahu looked behind to see Antroz leaping towards him, his blades raised up. Pointing the tip of the fiery sword at Antroz. It began to glow at the tips, turning from red to orange, soon the whole sword was engulfed in flames. The heat was immense, Yang had to avert her eyes, little flickers of sparks rose in the air and were quickly extinguished. Then without warning a solid beam of flames shot out towards the Makuta. The power was too much for Antroz as he was sent flying into a wall, the beam still hitting Antroz in his Tridax Pod. While focusing more on the beam Tahu increased the power of the beam and it covered most of Antroz's chest. After about thirty seconds of doing so Tahu quickly raised the sword up and the beam ceased, the sword cooling down. He placed the sword on his back and looked back at Yang. The Toa of Fire raised an arm to the shoulder of Yang who turned away for fear of what he might do.

"Don't worry little one," he assured Yang.

When he touched her shoulder his hand felt warm, soothing, relaxing. With a breath she exhaled and calmed down and with a quick move Tahu pulled Yang from the wall which now began to crumble. Tahu then turned away from Yang and then turned his attention to the Makuta who he lodged into a wall much like how the Makuta placed Yang. He was then stopped as a different voice came from behind him, where the blonde flesh creature was.

"Hey!" The new voice said, it sounded feminine, inexperienced. The Matoran Universe didn't have the concept of 'age' really. The way you told someone's experience was by how their voice sounded. He turned to see three more, what Tahu assumed to be, females. One looked like Ko-Matoran, an Onu-Matoran, and a Ta-Matoran. "What'd do to my sister?!"

 _They are Toa?_ Tahu thought to himself. Usually only Toa referred to each other as 'sister' or 'brother'. They didn't look like Toa. Where were their masks? They had weapons. Why didn't they help him fight off Antroz? He ignored the little red one and walked over to the unconscious body of Makuta Antroz. What happened next he didn't expect. With a trail of flower petals the red girl, Ruby Rose, zipped in between Tahu and Antroz. She pulled out Crescent Rose and loaded a bullet into its chamber. _Tell me how this is Rediak?_ Tahu thought, he was beginning to lose his cool. "Matoran can you please move?"

"And why should I do that?" Ruby asked.

Tahu didn't have to answer to whatever creature she was, he was a Toa, a protector, it was his job to save others. The Makuta were evil creatures, they've enslaved, murdered, and manipulated hundreds and thousands of people. And here was this flesh creature questioning him? He was beginning to boil. "Now you listen here little one, I have slain the Bohrok, Rahi, Rahkshi, and countless evil creatures that you could not possibly fathom! So I ask you: please stand aside."

"No, how do I know you aren't the bad guy"

That comment made the temperature rise in the room, his hands beginning to glow. Yang was barely conscious by this point, still recuperating at this point, but she still tried to speak. Wobbly she stood up and tried to walk to Tahu's side but began to fall. Blake ran out and managed to catch her before she fell over. "Sis…" she barely managed to get out along with many more incoherent ramblings.

"See!" Ruby pointed to Yang, "how do I know you didn't do that to my sister?!"

Tahu was about to blow. "Stand aside!" He ordered, practically hissed is more like it.

"No!" She repeated readying her weapon.

The sword on his back practically begging to be used. "MOVE!"

"No!"

Annnnnnd she got him angry.

"Fine then!" Tahu grabbed the hilt of his blade and brought it down on Ruby, the sword was engulfed in flames. Ruby was taken by surprise at the sight of the fiery sword. She didn't notice how close the sword was to her until it was too late. The sight of fire filled her eyes and fear filled her mind.

Yang eyes opened to the sight of the warrior who saved her about to attack her sister. "Ruby no!" She shrieked as she was helpless to do something.

From behind Blake, Weiss, and Yang came the sound of running footsteps and a voice, a female voice. "Tahu STOP!" It commanded.

Even though Tahu was quite far from the group that came running in, it pierced through the distance and Tahu stopped where he was inches from Ruby's face. The fire stopped immediately and with a sigh the young girl moved away from Tahu. The Toa of Fire turned to see who just spoke, but he already knew the answer. He thought he had lost her in the Energy Storms.

"Gali?"

 **-Back with Team JNPR about an hour to half an hour ago-**

Team JNPR were doing a basic simulation trying to ignore the storm that was raging. It was a basic horde scenario, the robots were unrelenting, vicious, and more importantly annoying. Pyrrha chucked her shield at one and knocked it out bouncing off two more before returning to the spartan. Nora smashed multiple machines at breakneck speeds while giggling along the way. Ren leaped off the head of one and kicked the head of another before slashing one in the chest as he landed. Jaune bashed one with his shield and jabbed his sword at another. What he didn't see was one grab his leg which prompted the knight to look down. Because he was distracted a machine was able to sock Jaune in the mouth sending him sprawling. Another robot joined in the fight and soon a pile of robots swallowed the area where Jane Arc used to be. A loud buzzer rang in the entire room and the other three members of Team JNPR looked to where the pile of robots were beginning to remove themselves.

"Oh, not again," Nora booed.

"It can't be helped, he's an easy target," Ren noted. Jaune, after all, was the weakest member of the team, maybe the worst fighter in the school.

"Guys come on," Pyrrha told the others trying to stop them from ragging on Jaune, "let's help him."

From the pile came a single human arm reaching for daylight almost like a zombie movie. Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's hand and pulled him up. "Bah," he spat out a bolt from one of the machines then look to his team, "thanks by the way."

"I think we've done enough training for one day," Pyrrha announced.

"Yeah please," Jaune begged. He was tired, very exhausted from doing the training sim.

The group of four closed the door and began to make their way back to the dorm room. That's when they all noticed there was another practice room in use. They didn't see it on when they came in, and they didn't hear anyone come in, so they naturally grew curious.

There was a lone woman meditating in the middle of the room, a small smile on her face as she enjoyed the silence. She had long blue colored hair, much like how Pyrrha has her in a ponytail, it reached her waist. Her face seemed at peace even though the rain could still be heard from above even in the depths of the sparring room. She had a slender frame as the top part of her body was covered by a silver chestplate that exposed a bit of skin under her neck, the bottom half of her stomach was exposed. Her shoulders were also covered by silver pads that caressed around them. Black, long sleeve, fingerless gloves went along her forearms, the fingers were protected by metallic plating, so in actuality the gloves weren't 'fingerless'. Her arms, except for the gloves, were exposed with one arm having strange tattoos in the form of some kind of writing. She wore armor, the same color as her chestplate and shoulder armor, down her legs that reached her knees. From there blue and silver leggings that interweaved with each other covered the rest until the ankles. Starting from her waist was a piece of cloth colored two different shades of blue, it covered one of her legs and left the other exposed. Two, black, opened toed high heels were connected as she meditated.

The team of four were about to knock until from the side a robot turned on. It charged the woman who hadn't appeared to notice it yet. Jaune was about to run in until her right eye opened slightly, a smile still on her face. With a quick, almost unrealistic, movement she pulled out a large shining battle axe. The woman threw it with ease, still in her meditating position, spinning to the machine. She threw it so the axe barely was above the ground and it swept the legs of the robot. From the other side a second machine came and met a similar fate from a second axe she pulled out. Then two from both sides came, with no weapons at her side. The four hunters in training got closer to the door in anticipation as to what she was going to do next. She raised the arm with the tattooed writing on it and a massive formed from behind on of the robots that pursued the mechanical object. It caught up and swept the machine off its feet and carried it past her and into the other robot. The two crashed into the wall. What Team JNPR didn't know was that she had noticed them.

"You may come in if you wish," her calming, soothing, and kind voice said to the four kids. Her eyes still closed as she welcomed the four in.

Cautiously the four entered, they were still enamoured by the wave of water she summoned with ease. When they got close to her the woman opened her eyes fully for the first time. They were a bright yellow but they carried a look of care and kindness none of the four had truly experienced.

"Um, hello," Jaune said nervously, he noted how beautiful and calm she appeared to be.

She stood up from her position to face the four. Even with heels on she appeared to be about as tall as Jaune. "Hello," she greeted with serenity in her voice.

Hew words echoed in their minds for a while. It was as if a song was sung in a cave and the echo went on for miles, it soothed the soul. Pyrrha was the first to speak. "Hello, who are you?"

The woman smiled and chuckled a little bit. "My name is Gali," the Toa of Water told the group.

"That is a beautiful name," Ren told her.

"I guess it is," Gali said to the green ninja. Gali never thought of her name being seen as beautiful, oh how this world was full of surprises. The female Toa began walking over the ends of the arena to pick up her axes. When she returned the two axes hung off an apparatus on the back side of her armor that made the two weapons swing with each step.

"So Gali," Jaune said getting back to their conversation, "how long have you been here?"

"Oh, just a few hours."

A few hours? How did they miss her? Surely they would have noticed a woman like Gali walking into one of the room, she could anyone's head her direction. She was graceful, elegant, and beautiful. "Okay then," Jaune went on, "where you from, I don't think we've seen you here before. Are you here for the tournament?"

Gali paused, she didn't think she would run into anybody from this world. She had only been in this strange place for a day now, she didn't have the best plan if she ran into question. "Oh, I'm just not from around here," She told them in her calm reassuring voice. It wasn't a lie, just not the full truth. It probably wouldn't be the best idea to spill all the beans at once so she would have to lie when she knew she could trust them. But by their first impression it wouldn't take long.

"Hey what's that?" Nora asked pointing at the floor behind Gali forcing her to turn and the other three to peak their heads around the Toa of Water.

Behind the feet of Gali was a carved mask. The bottom of the mask was flat with the top curved. What looked like filters were at the bottom of the jawline, spines ran along the sides and the top of her mask, at the top of the mask was a cut into the top The mouth looked like a triangle with a flat top with two eye holes being the last of its defining features. "Don't worry about thing," she disregarded her Kanohi Kaukau Nuva trying not to answer too many more questions, "it's just an old heirloom from a long time ago." Just as she finished her sentence a loud crashing sound came from above. They didn't know it but it was the same crater caused by Antroz and Tahu. Gali's eye narrowed at the ground above the five people. It was when an incredibly muffled scream was heard from above that she grabbed the mask from below. "We have to go," she told the group putting on her mask. When they looked back to Gali her two yellow eyes were shining brightly.

 **-Back to the present where we left off-**

Tahu stared at what he assumed to be Gali, she looked different. She looked like on the flesh creatures that surrounded the immediate area. Tahu looked down at his hand realizing for the first time since he had fought with Antroz that he appeared to be one of them as well. He looked back to Gali who appeared to be wearing her old KauKau Nuva. He wondered why she had her older mask on seeing as how it had been different on Karda Nui. But seeing Gali filled Tahu with more questions.

"Gali is that really you?" Tahu asked.

Gali removed her mask revealing her face, yellow eyes, and the full amount of her long blue hair to Tahu. "Yes Tahu, it's me," she was smiling, happy to see her friend once again.

"I thought we lost you," Tahu depressingly recalled. He remembered seeing Gali get swept into the storm and losing sight of her after that, "we all did."

"You did for a while then I woke up here."

"It was only for a few hours but we assumed the worse. I was out looking for you when Antroz intercepted me and we both fell into the storms."

"Oh? It has only been hours since I disappeared?" Gali was genuinely surprised by this, "It has been a full day since I arrived here."

 _How was that possible?_ Tahu asked himself, _Were the two worlds out of sync in their time?_ It was possible and Gali wasn't one to lie about something like this. "Well can I ask where 'here' is?"

"Sure but take off your mask first."

"Gali you know that our masks hold our power, right?"

"Just do it."

He sighed and removed his mask. When he turned the front to face him he noticed that it looked like his original Kanohi Hau. _Did the Adaptive Armor kick in?_ It had to, it was made the most sense. "Happy?" Tahu asked turning his attention back to Gali.

Gali got a good look at Tahu's new, human face. In her short time on Remnant she had already learned a good deal of the basics of their language. Tahu had blue eyes that looked unimpressed with a flat lined mouth, that too looked unimpressed. Short brown barely stuck out above his head. For some reason a scar had been scraped across his jawline to his cheek bone. It perplexed her for a bit then she remembered the incident with the Lerahk back in Ta-Koro back when they were finding the Seventh Toa. She then smiled when she took in all of Tahu's face.

"Yes Tahu, very."

"Now then can you answer my question?"

A new voice answered this question. "I believe I can."

The two teams of hunters, Gali, and Tahu looked to the side to see Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch off to the side. Glynda was behind the headmaster looking at the mass of Antroz who was beginning to come around, but was still out of it. Ozpin simply had two hands on the top of his cane.

"And just who are you?" Tahu asked, hostility beginning to creep into his voice.

"Someone who wants a few answers as to why two individuals came crashing down onto my school's ground, then one of them begins to threaten one of my students, I believe I am owed many answers." Tahu and Gali remained quiet, Ozpin was right. "You will come with me along with the other one over there. You eight come as well."

Tahu looked at the body of Antroz and, reluctantly, picked up his body. In the cracks of his armor he could see the same skin that he and Gali both had. _So either we all became like this, or he could still shapeshift in this world._

Ozpin's office was quiet, except for the movement of the clockwork pieces. Tahu, Gali, and the unconscious Antroz sat in three chairs while the eight hunters stood behind guarding the door. Glynda tapped on a tablet while Ozpin just stared at the three Bionicles. Tahu met his gaze as his mask was back on, he didn't trust this man one bit. Gali felt uncomfortable and proceeded to start the conversation.

"So I suppose we should tell you who we are," Gali said to the professor.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"My name is Toa Gali…" she then begins to go over the tales of the Bionicle. Mata Nui, the Makuta, the Toa. The whole shabam. It seemed like hours had passed as she told this story. "... And then I got injured and got swallowed up by the Energy Storms on Karda Nui and the next thing I know I arrived on your planet."

Ozpin just sat there, Glynda and the other seven kids were in disbelief, his gaze never straying from the three figures in chairs. "So what about you?" He turns his attention to Tahu.

Tahu didn't trust this 'Ozpin' fellow, something seemed off and he didn't want to answer him. To all their surprise it was Antroz who had spoken. "I intercepted the Toa of Fire while I was evading the energy storms. I assumed he knew a way to evade the storms. We soon engaged in combat and got sucked into the storms."

"I don't believe I was asking you," Ozpin hissed, there was plenty of hostility in his voice. After seeing what the Makuta had done to Yang, who was in the medical ward, he didn't have the patience for interruptions from the likes of Antroz. Antroz did not take his tone lightly and began to activate his Tridax Pod slowly, he wanted the element of surprise. Glynda and the other seven were shocked, they had never seen Ozpin so angry.

"Ozpin it is true what he said," Tahu told the headmaster calmly, "I was trying to find Gali when he attacked me."

"So then that prompts the question," Ozpin swiveled his chair towards Antroz, "why did you attack him?"

"Did you not just here what the Toa of Water told you? Makuta and Toa have fought for thousands of years, you think we are any different."

"Is that all?" Ozpin knew something else was behind Antroz's ambush.

Antroz couldn't keep his bluff or his pent up frustration any longer, his orange core was glowing brighter, soon it would be noticed. "Fine then you want to know so badly? I was betrayed by my own brother! He betrayed me and my brethren Makuta. I saw them swallowed by the storms and destroyed like insects. He never cared for us! We were just pawns in his game! So I needed to kill something, something simple and easy. Then I found the Toa of Fire and attacked him. Are you happy?"

"I would be happier if you didn't attack my student."

Antroz was at his breaking point, why did he have to listen to this fleshling? He is Makuta Antroz! He has lived for over a thousand years, instilled fear into the hearts of Matoran and Toa alike, and nearly conquered the Matoran Universe until the traitor revealed himself. His Tridax Pod began to glow brighter and soon everyone noticed. Tahu and Gali's eyes widened as they noticed what Antroz was about to do, they couldn't react in time. The orange sphere in Antroz's chest opened and a small, blue creature rocketed toward the headmaster. He raised his hands in defense since his cane was out of reach. Glynda, thankfully, pulled up her riding crop and stopped the creature in mid-air. It was revolting, it was a light shade of blue and only had a mouth. It stopped in the air still biting at the air before Tahu pulled out his sword and cut the creature in two. The bits fell to the floor after Glynda released it, the flat faces where it had been cut were smoldering. Tahu turned to Antroz and was about to kill him where he was before Antroz fell to the floors and onto his knees. His eyes were wide open as if he realized something, then Tahu saw that the inside of his Tridax Pod had changed from a bright orange to a crimson red. Antroz then screamed in pain.

"AGHHHHHH!" The Makuta exclaimed clutching the sphere, "Great Beings! What's going on!?" He opened the Tridax and put his hand in it, when it came out his whole hand was covered in a red liquid he had never seen before. He held his blood covered hand to the headmaster. "What is this?!"

"Blood," Ozpin said surprisingly calm about the situation that had just occurred.

"Why you little flesh demon!" Antroz yelled trying to stand but was too weak. Back in Karda Nui they didn't have nearly as many nerves as he did now. Also blood wasn't really a thing so this was a new experience for the three new intruders. But something didn't add up, why did the Shadow Leech burst out of the inside of his chest? _It couldn't be_ , Antroz realized looking back at the hole in his flesh body, _the other half of the Tridax can't be inside me?_ It had to be the only logical explanation.

Glynda had become furious, she wasn't sure just what had transpired but she became angry. She raised her crop back at the bloody mess that was Antroz and demanded answers. "What did he just do?"

Gali stood up and walked over to where Antroz was sitting, his breathing becoming more sparse and weak. Kneeling down she opened the Tridax Pod in his armor and saw the hole the Shadow Leech had left. Gali didn't know a whole lot of human anatomy, but if they didn't act fast, Antroz was going to die. "We need to act fast," she helped Antroz up and slung his arm over his shoulder, "Tahu get the door."

"Now wait a minute!" Glynda commanded. Gali stopped and turned to face the older huntress. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Antroz will die if his wounds aren't attend to."

"Gali," Tahu said in a low voice, "why are you helping a Makuta?"

"Because Tahu," Gali raised her voice, a rarity of the usually calm Toa of Water, "here it doesn't matter if we are Toa or Makuta. We all have been given a second chance."

"A second chance? You think he deserves a second chance?!" Tahu asked, a little bit angry.

Gali was going to speak before she felt Antroz's breathing grow to a slight chuckle. "Look at you, Toa of Water, helping a Makuta. If the rest saw you like this you would be exiled." Antroz then pushed himself away from Gali and leaned on a wall in the middle of everyone. "I recommend you look away," his eyes began to glow a bright orange, with one hand he opened the Tridax Pod and with the other a dark red and black swirling energy wrapped his hand. He plunged the hand into his chest where he began to cry out in pain once more. The Makuta, as a species, had the ability to shapeshift, it proved useful many times when trying to deceive others. However now he was using it to repair his damaged body. "Tren Kom!" He yelled in pain as the hole in his chest began to seal, "If I ever see Teridax I will personally rip out his eyes!" In a quick move his pulled out the fist and closed the pod to his chest. If you were to look inside it you would see that his chest was now pristine and looked as if nothing had happen. The lights in his mask began to dim as his consciousness faded out and everything went black, Antroz began to fall. Gali quickly caught him and eased him down, she laid his head on her lap while she knelt on the ground.

Glynda, still angry, asked again, "What is going on?"

It was Tahu that answered, he pointed his sword at the remains of the Shadow Leech. "That right there is a Shadow Leech, a creature able to drain all the light, all the goodness out of you, and replace it with anger, and shadows. Antroz had been tasked with deploying Shadow Leeches all over Karda Nui to remove the possibility of future Toas of Light, and having a loyal group of fighters as well."

"So why did he do it if he was going to be injured?" Ruby asked, this was the first time any of the seven kids had spoken since arriving in Ozpin's office.

Tahu turned to the little girl. "Two reasons. One we are not completely biological so it was on the outside of his body and not the inside. Two: the Makuta are composed of a material call 'Antidermis' and have 'evolved', so to speak, beyond needing a body constantly. If their body gets destroyed them become a cloud of mist until they find a new body to inhabit, whether or not it is already occupied."

"So what did he do just then?" Ren asked.

Tahu looked down at the body of Antroz who was still breathing. "The Makuta have the ability to shapeshift, it seems like when we crossed over into this world we still retained all of our powers. I guess Antroz thought he could fix himself using his shapeshifting abilities."

"And it appeared to work," Gali noted looking into the sealed chest of Antroz.

Tahu suddenly turned to Ozpin. "Ozpin I am deeply sorry for the trouble we have caused. As a Toa I am ashamed to have brought harm to one of your pupils."

"It is fine Tahu," Ozpin waved off, "but I'm going to request that you stay here for the night."

"Sir as much as I would like to, I don't trust Antroz when he wakes up."

"You will place Antroz in the medical wing and you can watch him until he wakes up. Glynda has volunteered to stand by as well, in case he attempts more Shadow Leeches."

Glynda's head shot up. "Ozpin I don't think-"

"Gylnda…"

"Oh fine then," Glynda didn't look too happy at her new assignment which was basically babysitting, albeit babysitting a madman in her eyes. She turned to Ruby. "Miss Rose, it is probably beneficial if you take Yang back to your room, she should be ready to move now."

"Ok Miss Goodwitch," she replied and the other six went downstairs with her.

Tahu assisted Gali carrying Antroz while Glynda opened the elevator door. "We will continue this conversation tomorrow Miss Gali and Mister Tahu," Ozpin said before the door closed, "and we will talk about what to do with you."

The door closed before any of them could give an answer…

 **And that brings a close to the first chapter. To avoid confusion, yes Tahu's armor is styled like his Toa Mata form, yes Gali is styled like her Toa Nuva form, and yes I know Antroz did not seem as evil as a Makuta should be. I do plan on going into that, before you worry I'm not going to make him a goody-goody guy, that defeats the point of including him into the story. See ya later suckers.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Realization

**Author's Note: Wazzzzzzup? You doing good? I don't really care, I'm so excited to write more of this story. If you have any ideas, within logical reasoning, I would love to hear them. I will not accept any shipping however, if I see one with Antroz in it I might flip a crap ton of tables over. Well happy hunting for ideas, I've got more crap to write.**

Chapter 2: The Realization

Antroz could see it all. The Energy Storms raging, he stood there helpless being pushed up against a wall by a shadowy hand. He struggled to move himself out but it only caused more pain, it was then that he heard a scream of pain. He looked to see Makuta Chirox being ripped apart, torn asunder, destroyed beyond comprehension. Antroz struggled again once more before speaking.

"Teridax!" He yelled, "Release me!"

A dark, sinister chuckle rose from where the hand came from. "Dear brother," Antroz sneered at that comment, "I'm going to enjoy this moment. While you were doing my bidding you once didn't suspect that I might have my own ulterior motives. Such idiocy is how I gained control." Teridax then let out another chuckle.

Antroz became angry and tried to counter Teridax's shadow hand with his own. From Antroz's chest came a shadow hand only to be pushed back, hard enough to crack the wall behind him. A plight of pain escaped from Antroz, he had been deceived, betrayed, and most of all his Makuta brethren had been killed. Antroz struggled to move his arms and he tried to say something but it came out as incoherent grunts.

"Oh, what was that?" Teridax chuckled again, "You want me to throw you out into the Storms?" The hand tightened around Antroz's body and wrapped the oversized fingers around his waist. "Then so be it!" Antroz was flung into the storms raging over Karda Nui.

Antroz felt his whole body being ripped apart. Bolts of lightning touched his face, like tendrils, and sent pain throughout his entire body. His body jerked with each zap until it stopped hurting, he couldn't escape, he caught a glimpse of his hand separating from his body before it all went black…

Antroz's eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up quickly to find himself in a darkened room. Multiple beds and chairs were around the room, and the floor was a shiny reflective surface he had never seen before (it was linoleum). A sharp pain silenced any possible of coherent thought as he gripped his chest tightly. His armor had been removed leaving a bandaged, fleshy chest. Shocked by what he was looking at he saw that his whole body was like the creatures that inhabited this world. He touched his face to realise his Kanohi Jutlin had also been removed. He frantically searched for it, swinging his head wildly, before noticing it was on a nightstand to his bedside. After he sighed with relief his fist tightened as what he dreamed earlier came back into his memory. He had betrayed, his fellow Makuta killed, and the most infuriating part of it all: he was fooled. The Brotherhood of Makuta's strategist, Teridax's lieutenant had been deceived by him and he nearly paid the same price as the others. _Unless they survived?_ His mind suddenly went. It could be possible since the Storms had sent him Tahu, and that Toa of Water into this world. What was her name again? Gali! That's what it was, he would have to question her later on. He removed the covers to see his legs were bare, for some reason he felt embarrassed and put the covers back on. Why was he embarrassed? In their universe cloth was more like an accessory than a necessity which wasn't the case here. The Makuta noticed his armor was hanging on an armor rack and removing the covers once again, not looking at his legs, began assembling it. It wasn't the hardest thing to do, but it was difficult as the pain in his chest was still flaring. He lifted his arm a little too high trying to place the chest piece on and let go of the armor in pain. It made a loud *clang* as hit the floor and he cursed at it. A door swung open revealing a lit hallway and when Antroz looked he was nearly blinded, and he knew what that felt like as he had been blinded back on Karda Nui. The woman who stopped his Shadow Leech in midair was in the doorway, she raised a peculiar weapon that Antroz had never seen before. The woman reminded Antroz of the fabled 'Toa of Psionics', an all female race with the power of telekinesis.

"Yes?" He asked still shielding his eyes.

Glynda was surprised to see Antroz standing after what happened to him. The guy had a gaping hole in his chest, then he was able to mend his body using his supposed 'shapeshifting' powers. She was skeptical at first but when they removed his armor she became convinced when his skin showed no wounds. What had caused him to pass out was the shock of pain he had put himself through, by what that Tahu person had said, he didn't seem used to it. When Glynda saw that Antroz was still weak by the looks of it, she lowered her riding crop, "Good to see you're alive and well," though she sounded sincere there was a bit of hostility in her voice because she still didn't trust him. How could you? According to Tahu, one bite from those accursed things could turn you into a Grimm basically. How could anyone trust someone who could do that? At least it appeared Antroz couldn't do that anymore. "You should probably get some rest," she told the Makuta, "your wounds caused a great stress on your body."

"Toa of Psionics," he told Glynda, he didn't know her name, and calling her 'flesh creature' might land him in a bad scenario, "I have lived for thousands of years, I think I can survive a wound as bad as-AGH." A second shot of pain coursed through his chest as he nearly fell over, this one much worse. He hadn't notice the pain before because he had been resting, now that he was awake he felt every bit of pain.

Glynda walked over to him and practically forced him back on the bed, the word 'practically' was a bit of a stretch. "You are to rest until morning," she ordered, "and if I here you stir again I will personally restrain you."

Makuta Antroz had lived for nearly a hundred-thousands years, he had slain multiple Toa and Order of Mata Nui members, he was known placing fear into the hearts of many. This woman seemed to silence any argument Antroz had as her eyes were filled with authority that could halt a herd of Kikanalo in its tracks. Not wanting to fight in his state he returned to the bed and the woman left shortly after when she was convinced he wouldn't try to move. It took a while before Antroz fell asleep once again. One final thought entered his mind before falling asleep. _When I return I will kill you Teridax!_

Tahu didn't get much sleep last night, then again he hadn't got much sleep in a while. Fighting the Makuta back on Karda Nui and protecting the Matoran consumed all hours of the day. _The Matoran,_ a sobering thought crossed Tahu's mind. He had left them, unintentionally mind you, but he left them to deal with Teridax's evil reign. For he knew, there was nobody left but mindless servants in his world. Gali walked over and saw the look on Tahu's face. She knew.

"I am worried about them too Tahu," Gali placed a hand under Tahu's chin to bring him eye-level with her.

"It's all my fault."

"You can't say that Tahu."

"But it is Gali, I should have seen what Makuta was doing. Any good leader would have seen it."

Gali removed her mask, her face was still something he was getting used to. "Tahu you have survived the Rahi, Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal, you have joined us together when we were divided. I have seen you fight monsters heroically and I have seen you at your worst. You are by no means an 'awful' leader, you just got outsmarted."

"He outsmarted all of us, and now they have to deal with my mistakes," Tahu put an emphasis on 'they', signifying the other Toa Nuva who might be still fighting Teridax.

Gali was about to speak until the clomping of Glynda's heels caught their attention. The two were outside sitting on a bench and her head took the place of the sun. "Ozpin wishes to see you, Antroz has also woken up and is moving."

Gali sighed, "That's a relief."

"Gali?" The Toa of Water's head turned, "Why is Antroz's well being so important?"

"We have been given a second chance by Mata Nui, Tahu," she spoke looking to the clouds, "we all have. And I believe Antroz deserves one as well."

Tahu grunted and stood up, followed by Gali. He didn't wish to talk about this in front of someone who did not know their past. They followed Glynda back to Ozpin's office, the elevator ride was quiet. Glynda wished she could get back to teaching, even if it meant watching Jaune Arc for hours on end. The silence was killing her, the two Toa didn't seem bothered by it though, perhaps the silence was natural for them. The door opened and the two sat next to Antroz, who had his armor on but not his mask. They got a good look at the Makuta's human face. Antroz's eyes were unrelenting, even without his mask, his eyebrows always in a judging placement. His mouth went off to one side as if he were eternally disappointed, then again it could be because he saw the two toa. His hair was black like the night with dark red colored at the tips, striking a similar style with his armor.

"Well now that you're all here," Ozpin greeted, much more calm than yesterday, "I believe we didn't get to finish our conversation from yesterday."

He reminded both the Toa of a Turaga, it could've have been his cane and unusual calm attitude he was displaying. "Yes, I'm sorry about how it ended," Tahu looked directly at Antroz.

Antroz sneered back at Tahu and stood up. "Do you wish to say something to me 'lava-brains'?" Antroz insult of Tahu, made the Toa of Fire sneer beneath his Kanohi Hau.

Gali got in between the two before anything would happen again. "Enough!" She yelled pushing both away from each other.

The two stared directly at each other before Antroz put on his Kanohi Jutlin and the two sat down. Gali was sat between the two. Ozpin took notice of how Gali played referee between the Toa and Makuta. "So as I have been talking to Mr. Antroz for many minutes I have decided to come to a conclusion about you three." All of them were interested and they leaned in slightly. "You three will be allowed to stay at Beacon… for now."

Gali sighed relief and relaxed into her chair, you could tell by Antroz's mask that his eyebrow raised slightly in confusion, and Tahu nearly fell out of chair… scratch that, he actually fell out of his chair. All members present in the room chuckled at the sight of the Toa of Fire falling out of his chair. When he managed to get a hand on the armrest and pulled himself he had to ask the obvious question. "What?"

"Well as the events of yesterday showed it appears that you three present capabilities above many individuals here on Remnant. You still don't know many things about this world and I fear that some of you might become confused or persuaded to ally yourself with the wrong group."

The Toa nodded in agreement, Antroz however was skeptical. "Hold on," he raised a hand to stop the headmaster. He had seen this sort of thing before, and he did not wish to be burned a second time. "You say 'ally yourself with the wrong group' but how do I, how do we," it was the first time Antroz acknowledge he would have to work with the Toa, "that you are not the 'wrong group'."

Ozpin caught on quickly to what Antroz had said. Despite the fact his first impression of Antroz was that he was a basic brute. The red Makuta was smarter than he originally appeared, Glynda had mentioned that he said he lived for over a thousand years. _Did they not age?_ "I can see why you may be questionable to join us. But if you wish you can go ask anyone in the entire world of what a huntsmen is and they will give you a good answer."

Ozpin appeared smarter than what Antroz had originally thought. He reminded him of Teridax in a way, he would make sure to keep a watchful eye on him. They both thought the same thing of each other. "Fine then, what was your idea?" Antroz crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair.

"Well obviously you can fight, you appear to be better than any of the students here. However you seem to lack any knowledge of Remnant for me to turn you loose into the world. So I am prepared to give you positions at Beacon Academy."

"You want us to teach?" Tahu asked, he dreaded the very notion of it.

"Not just teach," Ozpin assured, "You will be expected to help security, go on missions with students, do actual huntsmen missions, and perhaps if something comes up I will allow you to investigate if any more of you have crossed into our world."

They honestly hadn't thought that anyone else might have come to this world, accidental or on purpose. The thought of all the Makuta in Remnant sent a bad thought into Tahu's mind. The same could be said for Antroz but he thought about all six Toas and just him as the only Makuta. The three looked at each other. Despite their differences, they had no clue about this world or its innerworkings. They didn't know the written language which would prove difficult, and the fact that they trained what were basically Toa and hundreds, if not thousands, of these Toa-like entities surrounded the planet Antroz would never be able to do it starting from nothing. They all knew what to do. Tahu spoke for the group, "When do we start?"

Glynda sighed, _Oh great, just what we need._ Ozpin simply smiled at the older huntress.

The first day of the new semester arrived and oh boy was this one exciting. The Vytal Festival was approaching, which meant only one thing, the Vytal Festival Tournament. Thousands and thousands of people would be watching teams from the four academies battle for victory. The idea was not new to the Bionicles, back in Metru Nui there was the Coliseum which held the Sea of Protodermis.

Team RWBY and JNPR were in the cafeteria enjoying a lovely meal until it all went to crap. No one knew who threw the first pie, but it lead to more casualties than any one man could thought possible. Gali and Glynda were called in the stop the food fight that had erupted into a full on war. People fled the scene crying words like 'Stop the mad queen!", 'She's even crueler than I imagined!", and 'Gods help us she's truly mad!"

"And who is doing this?" Gali asked one of the student calmly.

"Nora Valkyrie!" A male student answered.

Glynda's eyes narrowed, having all the information she needed, she marched her way to the lunchroom followed by Gali who had put on her mask. Glynda found it odd why they wear those masks, she had heard the story they told when they first arrived. 'Our masks give us our power. Without them we are rendered void of most of our powers.' were Tahu's exact words. _Masks that give them power? Sounds dangerous._ She didn't really make the connection that in their world, their masks were their face. The door flung open to the cafeteria and it looked like a warzone, mainly because it was but that was besides the point. She walked by two males, one of them had a monkey tail, while Gali merely stood behind the two males. With a flip of her riding crop the whole room reassembled to its original form. The Toa of Water was mesmerized by this act, it was so effortless, if Glynda were in Gali's world she would have been a powerful Toa.

"Children please," she pushed up her glasses when she was finished with the last table, "do not play with your food."

The members of Team RWBY and JNPR stood at opposite ends, they were all covered in various foods and drinks. Nora, if Gali's memory served her right, let out a burp ruining the mood. This was then followed by a crack in the ceiling and Yang falling through the roof, breaking one of the tables. Glynda let out a growl and was about to scold them before Ozpin, who had snuck past Gali surprising her, put a hand on the witch's shoulder. "Let it go," he said.

Her sneer dissipated and she looked back at the kids. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

The whole group was now laughing like a bunch of children. "And they will be. But right now they're still children." He paused so his point sunk into both Goodwitch and Gali, "So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin began to walk away and they both turned, "After all- it isn't a role they'll have forever."

The concept really hit Gali hard. Back home, even on Mata Nui, they didn't have age. It was a harsh environment and everyone, Matoran and Toa, constantly worked to protect each other. A Matoran was probably skilled enough to go toe to toe with any of these students. The Toa of Water could still see Glynda wanted a bit of vengeance, she would have to obliged. "I have an idea," she told the caped huntress, a mischievous smile hidden by her Kanohi mask.

Soon the group noticed Gali was standing next to Goodwitch. "Oh hey Gali how's it going?" Jaune asked cleaning a bit of mustard off his face with a napkin.

"Oh not much Mr. Arc, but we do need to see all of you outside."

"'We'?" Yang asked, seeming to be healed after Antroz's attack, "Do work here now?"

"Actually yes," this surprised all eight of them, all of their eyes going wide, "and we need to see you outside… now."

They assembled themselves into a line outside up against the wall facing the two female teachers. They were all nervous, mainly because Glynda was there, but they didn't know what they were going to do adding to the fear. Glynda whispered into Gali's ear. "What are you going to do?" She was generally curious and a little nervous. If she was anything like that Antroz fellow, this might go wrong real fast. Her grip tightened on her riding crop just in case.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll thank me later" she brought up one of her Aqua Axes and pointed it towards the group of eight. They all took different positions of worry and fear as the outsides of it began to glow a bright blue. A stream of water, almost identical to a fire hose's, shot out from the axe in an unnatural cylindrical shape. Each one of them got blaster by the water, cleaning the stains left from their alteration. Glynda began to laugh hysterically as each of the students got blown against the wall and be subjected to their watery torture. After a good solid ten minutes the stream stopped and Gali placed the axe on her back. Glynda had to stop her own waterworks as she tried to stop tears rolling down her eyes. Jaune was on his knees with Pyrrha consoling him that it was over, Weiss froze her own body before it violently snapped seeming to dry herself off, Yang's hair covered every inch of her head as it stuck to her cheeks, Ren had to be helped from the wall by Nora, Ruby was wringing out her cape, and Blake's body shook itself out trying to get every drop of water off.

"What was that?" Weiss demanded to the chuckle of Gali.

"As a Toa of Water I can summon that element and bend it to my will, you can call it a semblance if you wish to."

"That's one heck of a semblance," Jaune managed to get out before being assisted up by Pyrrha.

"It has its uses," Gali couldn't help but crack a smile, "now I believe you have classes to attend to."

Each of the eight groaned as they wobbled to their class seemingly drenched which would not doubt raise questions. Over the course of the day the entire group of eight got what they thought was going to happen. Laughing, snickering, pictures, the whole nine yards. It got better over time and by the end of the day it was non-existent. But the two teams were now out for revenge, for it was now time for combat class. Now they could take out the frustration they held. Eager to break a few bones they sat in the stands waiting for Miss Goodwitch to start class. The teacher walked to the middle of the room, which wasn't different from most days.

"Okay everybody, I know many of you are eager to start but we have a special announcement to make," all the students collectively moved forward in their seats, "starting today we will have a few guest teachers coming in ever so often. Some days they will fight you in various scenarios, they might watch how you fight and critique your fighting style, and other days they will give you basic insights." Glynda's head turned to see her 'assistant' off to the side, away from where the students could see. They made a motion to go on with their fingers. "Today's guest can be a little… unorthodox, he may cruel at times, but trust me he has had plenty of experience." _Apparently 'thousands' of years worth._ The 'guest' stepped forward and gasps were heard from all the students, Yang nearly snapped at the sight of guest.

Antroz was not too keen on having to help a bunch of flesh creatures and their studying, but when he had been told he was going to assist in the combat oriented classes he couldn't resist. His armor, mask, and weapons were the only objects to make sound as the room was silent, his clawed toes digging into the ground. Antroz faced the group of students, about thirty in all, he had been told this was the first year class. "Greetings," his voice boomed, he was about to say 'flesh creatures' but decided it would not be best to do so, "I am Antroz." He began to pace the room, "I do not care about where you come from, nor do I care about your aspirations." The guy really knew how to set a mood. "What I do care for, are your abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. I was a military strategist for many years," he was telling the truth, albeit not the whole truth, "and I made individuals who started from nothing into full fledged warriors that could instill fear into anyone." Antroz paused for a long time surveying the quiet room. "Any questions?" Nothing but silence, "Good, now then for your first lesson…"

Tahu sliced his Fire Sword down onto some foliage in the forest, a group of students following his footsteps. _Why did I volunteer for this?_ The initial idea sounded fun. 'Go into the neighboring villages outside, protect the villages from a wandering pack of Grimm, and possibly get some information about any potential 'visitors'. One major issue, he had to go alone. At least for the time being. Ozpin informed him that an 'ally' would assist him when Tahu arrived. The Toa of Fire trudged through the forest that blocked the village. _Why couldn't Lewa be here?_ The thought sent a bit of regret through his mind, _I'm sorry Lewa, for leaving you behind with the others._ Even though Gali had told him otherwise, he still felt guilty about about the others. By now Teridax could have imprisoned them, or worse. He quickly changed his attitude, a lesson Gali had told him to do, bad emotions led to disastrous results in Remnant. The village appeared in the distance, pretty close, he would arrive within another hour. While walking he removed his Kanohi Hau from his face. It was odd seeing his old mask, from the days when he arrived on Mata Nui, in his hands once again. The feeling of not being drained by removing the mask was a nice change of pace as well.

The village was calm, serene, peaceful. Why Ozpin had sent Tahu to such a place confused him. Tahu had been told to meet the other party inside the tavern. After asking a pedestrian he was pointed to the right direction. The smell of alcohol disgusted the Toa of Fire, even behind his mask his nose burned at the initial whiff. Tahu had been told to sit three chairs from the left and wait for the person to show up. A woman from behind the counter sauntered her way over to the masked warrior.

"What can I get you?" She asked wiping a cloth on the surface.

"Just water."

"You know if you want I can mix something up for you, something special," while romance was not a typical thing in the Bionicle world, Tahu could see she was laying it on a little thick.

"I'm fine, water will do," he waived off. The woman, used to having both responses simply grabbed a glass and filled it with water, she brought it to his seat and worked on another patron.

Tahu looked at the glass, holding it up to his eyes. He focused his heat powers into his hand the water slowly rose in temperature. His eyes glowing slightly brighter as the water soon began to bubble slightly, just enough not to be noticed by anyone not paying attention. But someone was paying attention.

"You know, at a bar you usually get something more than water?" A voice said right behind him.

Tahu placed the glass back down, he didn't make any sudden movements, he simply replied to the voice. "With my luck 'usual' is a distant dream."

The person sat himself next to Tahu, off to his right. It was a male, probably middle aged. He had slicked back black hair, and looked like he hadn't shaved recently. A grey shirt with a tattered red cape that reminded him of the girl who stopped him from killing Antroz. On his back was a sword that rivaled Tahu's which was attached to his hip.

"Yeah and what Oz tells me you're not normal,' he motioned his fingers in a two and the bartender brought two glasses, "get us two." Tahu ignored the conversation the bartender had with the new face, as it involved a bit of conversation that Tahu was not familiar with. She poured a brown liquid into both glasses making the ice float in the small cups. The man grabbed one of the glasses and sipped it slightly. "The name's Qrow."

"Tahu," he picked up the glass with curiosity, he then put it down.

"Oh come on," Qrow said, "can't take a little whiskey?"

Tahu, sighed, he removed his mask from his face. After once again looking at the glass he nearly downed the whole glass before his body rejected it. The Toa of Fire who had slain Bohrok, Rahi, and Rahkshi was being defeated by a liquid. It was a foul drink that burned in his throat and chest. He began to cough uncontrollably and punched his chest trying to get it down. "Ugh," he groaned out, "how do you organic creatures drink this?" This was followed by more coughing.

Qrow couldn't help but laugh at the Toa of Fire, taking another sip. "Well you don't down it in one go, unless you really hate yourself."

"As of right now I hate you."

Tahu's coughing worsened and he gripped his chest tightly. Qrow actually became worried at this. "Hey man are you going to be okay?" He put his hand on the armored warrior's back.

Tahu stood up and coughed a bit more, he had only one idea. It was a bad idea, especially after seeing what happened to Antroz, but he would rather end this suffering quickly. He focused his powers into his body and opened his mouth to the ground. A stream of fire shot from his mouth, filling the room with the sounds of flames. Everybody looked at the Toa spewing out their drinks in surprise. After about five seconds the stream of flames ended and Tahu grabbed his mask and put it back on. His eyes glowed brightly when he spoke to Qrow. "Don't ever," he pointed a finger at the scythe wielder, "make me drink that again."

Qrow peaked his head around the Toa and saw the floor and one of the barstools had been scorched by the flames. With a small nod he muttered an "Uh-huh."

The sound of a glass dropping and shattering on the ground and the two looked at the bartender who was also looking at the scorch marks. All three met each other's eyes and Tahu pointed at Qrow. "He made me do it."

The two left the bar and Qrow was a little ticked. "You know you didn't have to make me the scapegoat. That little stunt of yours cost me a lot of Lien."

Tahu merely shrugged it off. "Then you shouldn't have given me that accursed liquid."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have downed it in one go!" Qrow was getting a little salty.

A woman telling bits of a story caught the attention from the huntsman and the Toa away from their squabble. "And just as the monster was going to attack, someone from stepped in a killed the beast!"

Her friends were standing around her with each of them going 'Wow', 'Ooh'. One asked a question about the mysterious person. "Did he look handsome? You know your mother's been wanting you to find someone."

"No. And stop teasing!" She slapped her friend in the shoulder, "When I saw him all he had on was a cloak that covered his whole body."

"Ahh!" Another squealed appeared to be infatuated by just her description, how do you know it was a 'he'?"

"When he saved me, he turned to me and asked a question. His voice was so dreamy!"

"Excuse me," Tahu said from behind the group catching them all off guard, "I couldn't help but overhear your encounter. I wish to know more of this mystery man." She seemed reluctant at first till Tahu spoke again. "He might be an old friend of mine."

"Oh well, besides hearing his voice-"

"What was his voice like?" Tahu interrupted.

"It was quiet, calm, and he didn't ask for much, just directions to the next village. If you hurry you might still be able to catch him," the woman's mind came up with a crazy idea, "Oh! If you can I'd like to thank him for saving me." She noticed that there was a distinct lack of Tahu behind her, instead Tahu was running in the general direction that the woman pointed towards. She let out a "hey!" Qrow ran after Tahu.

When he finally caught up with Tahu just outside the village walls Qrow turned the Toa around. "And where do you think you're heading off to?"

"You heard the female, there is someone out there. Someone who I hope I know."

"And what you think that running off into the forest is some kind of plan?!"

"Plan?! I have a plan! I am going to march into that forest, kill anything that stands in my path, and then I… um… I'm going to… okay. Perhaps I don't have an exact plan, but I'm working on it."

Qrow just looked at Tahu, not sure if he was confused or amazed by his brashness. The experienced huntsman sighed. "There's no stopping you is there?"

Tahu looked to the forest. "Nope, not at all."

"You're not afraid of what might be out there?"

Tahu took off his mask. "Qrow, in a place far away I once said 'I am afraid… that one day I might lead my friends into danger - and even cost them their lives - because I did not know all that I should have known." The statement made Qrow think and Tahu put his mask back on. "Qrow, that day has come, and I'll be a damned by the Great Beings before I let my friends die."

Antroz stood atop a pile made of the four members of Team CRDL, laughing uncontrollably. "Well take my weapons and call me a Ta-Matoran! I don't think I've seen such a pathetic effort." The Makuta walked off the pile letting his claws dig into their backs slightly. "Now let's see," he fingered threw a class chart. "Mr. Bronzewing you seem to hesitate too long and wait for the approval of your teammates when making a move. One day you might not have your team around you and you will have to make a decision. Mr. Thrush please try to switch up your attacks. Madly jabbing your knives at my body when the first twenty tries didn't work will probably not work the next. Sky Lark you take too much time preparing your swings, you were probably the closest to hitting me, but you announced your attacks before you did them, try to keep the enemy on their toes. And Mr. Winchester," Antroz paused for a good long time while he turned his head to Doze who had a black eye, "try to watch where you swing your weapon."

The class all laughed at Antroz's last comment. The Makuta was enjoying this. How could he not? All class he was allowed to beat these humans down and tell them how wrong they were. Team CRDL seemed to present a sense of confidence, that was gone now, they all stood and left the room. _They seem weak minded. They would make excellent servants._ Antroz touched the Tridax Pod in the middle of his armor. He cursed the orange orb under his breath, if only he could use it without harming himself like last time, he could have a whole army of battle tested soldiers even if the needed time to improve their worth. Overall, Antroz was, only slightly, impressed by their performance. Very few teams had managed to complete his task, a simple task at that too. _All they had to do was land a blow on me. It could not be a blow I blocked, it had to be a clean decisive hit._ The few times he had been hit were due to one reason: the student's semblances. He did not realize their similarities to Kanohi Mask power and he personally had restrained himself from using his Jutlin or his shadow powers to make it a fair-ish fight.

"Well then students, I must say that I am not entirely disappointed in your performance," his voice booming like a military captain, he was enjoying this way too much, "some of you showed ingenuity and creativity, some of you show great promise and were close to accomplishing your task, and then some need to make improvement on your coordination." He mainly directed that towards Team CRDL. "Until next time."

Antroz left through the side exit, Glynda soon followed the Makuta down the halls. "Makuta Antroz," she said.

"Please, Antroz, the Makuta moniker is more akin to me calling you Huntress Goodwitch. But go on."

"I would like you to know that you behaved admirably today. I will notify Ozpin later."

"That what? I acted like a good little Matoran? Do I get some Widgets for my good behavior?"

Glynda was confused by the terminology Antroz had used and all she could do was look at him.

"Miss Goodwitch I have existed for longer than anyone in this universe probably, I have seen things that your worst nightmares couldn't conjure, and I have done things that make the Grimm look like baby Rahi. So I suggest you assume I know what I am doing." Antroz's eye began to glow brightly under his mask.

Goodwitch stood her ground, she had enough of Antroz's intimidation. "Antroz you listen here! You we gave you a chance, a decision I would not agree with, to work here under our supervision. I would not had made that after you nearly took control of one of our students, and, attacked Ozpin. You should feel very lucky!"

Antroz began to chuckle, he took a step back and it turned into a full on laugh. The orange void made by the mouth of his mask was wider than Glynda had ever seen the Makuta give. "Oh, Miss Goodwitch I feel like I'm going to enjoy working with you. Do you know why?"

She stood there silent, her eyes narrowed, they looked like knives were being driven into the Makuta.

"You have no fear when addressing me. You demand perfection and fight like no other." Antroz paused and he looked directly into her eyes. "Glynda Goodwitch, you would've made a good Toa, but you would have made an even better Makuta."

Tahu couldn't move. His body was weary from fighting. He laid on the ground straining to get up, his sword just barely out of reach. He saw the final Deathstalker coming up on him. The Toa of Fire cursed himself and the wicked version of the Nui-Jaga. It raised its yellow stinger and then shot it down at Tahu's body. _So this is it huh Tahu? You fail to save your own world and then you come here only to be bested by some overgrown Rahi. What would the others think._ Tahu paused for half a second, _Why haven't I been killed?_ He opened his eyes to quite a sight.

A man in a cloak had blocked the tail with a large object on his shoulder. His face hidden, but by his grunting and straining to hold off the tail you could tell he was a male. With a shove he threw the tail off and the Deathstalker had to regroup itself. It swung its massive claw at the stranger who simply put a hand to stop it in place. The dirt beneath the stranger's feet shifted and the hood of the cloak blew off revealing him. The Toa of Fire could not believe what he saw.

"Onua?"

 **Annnd cliffhanger! I am so evil. Hey I just want to say before I go, thanks for all the love and support you people have been sending me, it's been lovely. See ya later suckers, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Silent

**Author's Note: Wassup bitches? It's the autho with another chapter in the story done quickly because I love to write this story. Feel free to hate, love, enjoy, despise, and generally have feelings about this piece of writing that has no impact on anything.**

Chapter 3: The Silent

Onua stood in front if Tahu, holding the Deathstalker claw in place with merely his hand. It was a sight to behold from Tahu and the huntsman Qrow. In all his years he had heard stories relating to something like this but seeing it for himself was another thing. The charcoal haired warrior did not fully understand the universe where the Bionicles came from, nobody probably except Ozpin could fully understand. What he saw seemed to be impossible. A Deathstalker, a creature known for crashing right into building, and taking stone towers down with a single claw was being held by a single man's fist. Not only that but he had stopped the stinger with a shield mounted on his shoulder. Aside from the black armor on his arm, his mask was the only thing visible, the rest of his body was covered by a cloak. Even with the cloak you could see Onua was shorter than Tahu, but he appeared to be more stockier and solid. The mask he wore not nearly as curved and sleek like Tahu's. This mask appeared more rigid, but streamlined as if he could travel in the air at one point. A large square divided into two vertical halves made up his mouth revealing a green void to match his green eyes.

Tahu still laid on the ground in disbelief, he hadn't expected that anyone else from their home would cross over. Onua, one of the most silent Toa in the team, just stood there still facing the Deathstalker, holding the claw in place. With a quick motion he threw the claw to the side and went in. A second claw came in only to be punched away, the monstrous scorpion was punched in the face by the Toa of Earth. It reeled back and flung its tail in the general vicinity of the cloaked warrior. Onua brought up both his arms to block the stinger. The scorpion pressed harder and the Toa began to buckle under the pressure, the ground beneath began to give in. With a sudden, unforeseen, turn of events the Toa was sent into the ground, seemingly crushed.

"Onua!" Tahu yelled for his friend, his brother, who looked like he met his demise. Tahu got back up and met eyes with the Deathstalker. His grip on his blade tightened and a fire stirred within the Toa Nuva of Fire. He walked up, the Deathstalker started to run, Tahu didn't care anymore, the beast raised a claw, he didn't care what happened to him, the creature reached out to grab Tahu, that monster killed his friend… and he was going to make it pay.

Or did it? Before the claw made its way around Tahu it shot back as one of the Deathstalker's leg was pulled beneath the surface. A second leg was anchored beneath the dirt, then a third, a fourth, and soon all legs were buried underground. As hard as it tried the beast couldn't pull itself off the ground, Tahu and Qrow both found this opportunity to strike. Tahu lit his sword ablaze and slashed off a claw of the scorpion monster while Qrow went in with his sword stabbed it in the abdomen. The monster began to violently shake off the experienced huntsman who jumped off before things got to out of hand. Tahu went in for another slash, hacking the face of the beast taking out an eye. He then stabbed out another eye plunging his weapon into its socket and heating the sword until flames erupted from the socket when he release the sword. The monstrosity was now pissed. With a flail it knocked Tahu aside who was too close to block the incoming it, Qrow had to avoid the lashing tail. That's when Onua made himself known. From below a small tremor shook the immediate ground. The creature felt something pull from the underside of its hide. Whatever it was, it was strong. The creature was now being pulled into the ground and everything looked like it was breaking. The creature screamed in pain until its body began to jerk upward almost being carried by something. Onua shot out of the back of the Deathstalker landing on its now dissolving hide, his cloak now removed.

The Toa of Earth seemed to resemble his Mistika form. The rigid and aerodynamic armor seem to carry a shine as it reflected off the daylight. His armor was two tones of color, gray and black, with red fins on his arms. On his left arm was his Multi-Resistant Shield that outstretched his shoulder. You couldn't see it by looking at his dead on, but on his back was a Nynrah Ghost Blaster that appeared modified to some extent. On the bottom of the large gun were two Quake Breakers from his Toa Nuva days with single Quake Breaker on top, they acted like chainsaws in a way.

Qrow watched in amazement as the Toa of Earth walked down the rest of the Deathstalker, which was now beginning to dissolve, someone of that strength was rare to see. Onua lent a hand in helping the Toa of Fire up on his feet. Tahu was still recovering from his rather large skirmish. Tahu had gotten way over his head and let himself get surrounded. He did take out several groups of Grimm but even he had his limits and when the group of Deathstalkers showed up he could not fight back. Qrow walked up to the two Toa who began to walk to him, the group of three met halfway.

"Well then," Qrow broke the silence, he then took out his flask "that was interesting. Mind introducing me to your friend?"

"Of course," Tahu pointed to the Toa and then to Qrow, "Qrow this is Toa Onua, Toa of Earth, and Onua this is Qrow."

"Pleasure to meet you," Qrow outstretched a hand once he swallowed a swig. Onua just stood there staring into the experienced huntsman. The black armored figure looked to his hand and shook it, a small bowing notion was made, but he did not speak. Qrow took notice of his silence. "Your friend's a real charmer."

Onua's head leaned slightly and the way his eyes were gave off the mentality that he was laughing internally. Tahu shook his head. "Onua can be pretty quiet, he's the strong silent type of the team."

"Please tell me he's the only one like that?" Qrow hoped not all of the Bionicles were serious about everything as these two were made out to be.

The thought made Tahu think of the others, a thought he didn't want to focus on, but seeing Onua filled him hope that the others might be here as well. "No, some of the others are overly friendly and carefree as the wind. You just happen to get stuck with the team leader and the wisest of us all."

"Well great, let's hope I get to find them next."

Tahu began to walk, a small limp was in his step. "We must continue looking for the others," he seemed to disregard his current shape.

"Oh yeah and where are we going to?" Qrow asked as he pointed to the sun, which was now setting. "You may not know but here, if you're in the forest when sun goes down, it goes bad real fast. We may be three highly trained warriors but I don't want to go wandering in the forest all night. If I was by myself, it would be no problem. But since I have two… individuals who barely know the first thing about Remnant, and you're in no condition to keep going. I'm say we make camp later tonight."

Tahu was about to argue with Qrow on this until Onua placed a hand on his shoulder. Tahu sighed, he really wanted to find the others so badly, but he knew there was no arguing with Onua. Qrow maybe, Onua no way. "Alright, Qrow, we'll stay the night."

And with that the group went walking until the darkness surrounded themselves and they made camp.

Blake Belladonna was walking through the library at a quick pace. She walked past the terminals that students were using for assignments, past the multitudes tables made for people to read their books, past the people still searching for books. Blake didn't wish to browse, she was looking for something in particular, or rather someone. She went to the back to the newspaper section, because those apparently exist, and thumbed through every recent issue. _Nothing,_ she hissed in her mind, _no of sign of him._ She was now going to the terminals to search. She sat down and began to typing in what she was looking for. _T-a-u-_

"Oh why hello Blake," a female voice said behind her.

Blake, immediately startled, closed every window and tab she had opened and turned to the person who spoke to her. She saw the Toa of Water, Gali, standing behind her. Gali was smiling, something the other students had assumed to be a common thing with her. She didn't have her mask on revealing her beautiful face. "Oh, hey Ms. Gali." All the students had taken up calling the new teachers by their first names and the appropriate prefix since nobody knew if they had a last name.

"Please, just Gali," the Toa of Water offered with an outstretched hand.

"Ok, Gali," _that just sounds weird,_ "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Ozpin just asked me to do a little bit of work for him and I figured I'd do a little researching before I go."

"Oh, ok. Do you mind if I ask what it is?"

Gali paused for a moment, she wasn't sure whether to tell the quiet member of Team RWBY. She sighed, a smile still on her face. "I'm going after a group called 'The White Fang'. Have you heard of them by any chance?"

Heard of them? Blake practically knew everything about them. Her cat ears perked up at the mere mention of the once peaceful organization. She played it off all cool. "Yeah I think I have." It was hard for her to contain her excitement. Just think of the opportunity if she could tag along. From what Team JNPR had told the girls about the Toa of Water's abilities absolutely astounding them, and Ruby was going nuts over their description of Gali's axes.

"Hmm," Gali smile went to a grin, "interesting. What do you think of them?"

"What?" The black and white clothed girl asked in confusion, "What do you mean 'What do I think of them?'"

"Exactly what it sounds like. What do you think of the White Fang? Their actions? Their motives? Their meaning?"

"Umm well," Blake began to think. No one had asked this kind of question, at least not in the way Gali asked. Weiss had been especially intruding on the reason when the topic of the group first came up last semester. But the way Gali asked was filled with general curiosity, it did help Gali wasn't from Remnant. "The White Fang have the right idea, they just lost sight of what was right and wrong. They replaced respect with fear." She would've went on more but that would involve her revealing herself as a former member and a faunas, something she was sensitive about around people she did not fully trust.

"Is that all?" Gali said in a way as if she was trying to fish something out of Blake.

"Yeah I think so," she lied, she was beginning to feel pressured and nervous.

"Well do you mind that I say something about them?" The blue haired Toa asked.

Blake braced for the worst, she has heard many insults from even the kindest of people. Everything from calling them the worst names she's heard from any souls to just a bunch of 'jerks'.

"I think they're just afraid."

What? That was her answer? No 'they're a bunch of animals'? 'Monsters ruining society'? Nothing like that, they're just afraid? "I don't think I understand what you mean?"

Gali's loving, and nurturing smile returned to her face. "You see when people are scared or afraid they turn to drastic actions. They fear that their life will somehow become worse so they lash out. We have all done it, it doesn't have to involve violence. We begin to distrust our comrades over time, we start to think everybody is out to get us, we eventually only trust the others who think like us. But the cycle just repeats until the fear is broken." Gali paused to look Blake directly in her eyes. "Blake please promise me you will not fall into the same trap."

Blake didn't know how to respond, especially to Gali's last comment. Did she know that she was a faunas? It was possible, she had access to student records, after all. Blake just wanted to know one thing. "Can I come with you?" She wanted to get more answers on the White Fang.

Gali shook her head. "No you may not."

Blake felt like an Ursa slammed her in the gut. "Why not?"

"Blake you are too young for this type of work. Yes you are training to become warriors but you still have far to go."

Blake felt a spike in her anger. Too young? She had lived outside the kingdoms where if you did not fight it was hard to survive. She had seen things she never wanted to see again or happen to someone else. She felt responsible for some of the things the Fang have done, she wanted revenge. "But I-"

"Enough!" Gali yelled in the quiet, catching the attention of every single student in the library, Gali composed herself. She never liked to yell. "I'm sorry Blake but right now you do not have the experience yet." And with that Gali walked away ending the conversation. Gali felt sorry about Blake who was still standing dumbstruck. When they group of three went through the student records they all took notice to a note Ozpin had noticed. ' _Keeps her faunas trait secret. Cat ears hidden by bow.'_ The Toa of Water knew she couldn't relate to the faunas, but she felt remorse for the what happened to their kind. Even Antroz thought what happened to them was stupid, although he said the Makuta would have enslaved every living creature and not just the faunas. Once a Makuta, always a Makuta. She brushed aside the thought and went back to thinking about her current task. She brought ripped up pieces of newspaper about recent Fang activities. She read them thoroughly and combed over them again and again trying to find anymore details. Once she had enough information she had one thought. _Well I guess it's off to the docks._

Night was beginning to fall, the sun was nearly below the curved landscape of the planet. Antroz stood at the landing platform at the very edge of school, he kept his eyes on the bulb of light slowly descending below. The silence was nice for a change, he had enough of the sound of weapons clashing for one day. _I hope you're happy brother,_ his mind spoke as if he could still talk to Teridax, _you got what you wanted, and it only took you betraying us to do it._ His head drooped down looking at the ocean below. He had been a fool for trusting Teridax, and he was a strategist for Mata Nui's sake, it was his job to make a plan that would be fool-proof. And yet he proved to be the fool. His mind went to dark places. He dangled his foot over the open water. _Do you honestly think they would miss me? Do you think, that if any of them made it over, they would want me dead just as much as I want you dead?_ "Why couldn't I go with the others? Why was I spared?"

"That is the question now isn't it?" A calm voice said behind Antroz.

The Makuta instinctively turned around and brandished one of his scythe-like blades, his orange eyes burning bright. Antroz saw Glynda standing behind the him. "Oh," he said grimly, "it's you." Antroz lowered his blade and attached it to his back. "What do you want?"

"What a teacher can't talk to her fellow faculty?"

"They can, but we are not like the others."

"Hmm, very well then. There is one thing I would like to talk to you about."

"Shoot."

"Why did you have the students fight you?" She was referring to the time Antroz taught the sparring class. She walked up to stand at his side.

A smile behind his Kanohi Jutlin formed and a small chuckle. "Where I'm from if you don't fight it could mean death, or worse, your species does not rely on every single soul to fight. At home the burden is placed on every Matoran, Toa, and whatever creature walks the land to protect or destroy, the burden is lifted by each other. However here it is much different. You rely on the few to hold the weight of the whole world. If their bodies give out, then your world is doomed. If the ones who you rely on fail, who is going to protect you then? That's why I had them fight me. I am one of the strongest Makuta in our universe. I have killed multiple Toa, even the team assigned to me when we were the protectors fell by my hands. If they could not defeat one powerful being who held himself back, what do you think the outside world will do to them? Some will be alone after this, if what I'm being told is correct, if they can't beat me when there are four of them what chance do you think they'll have when it is just one?"

There was still something else Antroz didn't want to admit to, Glynda could see it. "I also wanted to ask you something else you Antroz."

"Hmm? What is it Miss Goodwitch?"

"Why did you say I would make a better Makuta?"

Antroz began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh to the point where Glynda began to worry about his sanity. "Miss Goodwitch I told you why already." She wasn't satisfied and he could see it from her sneer. He calmed down a bit and continued his point looking back at the setting sun. "There are two types of Makuta Miss Goodwitch. Once, a long time ago, we were given the task of creating Rahi, stopping issues from arising, and protecting the Matoran. Then we decided we should rule. We rebelled against our creator, Mata Nui, and became the evil the Toa described. And it is true, we were creature of pure evil, but were not the same. I saw Makuta who were silenced because they didn't follow _his_ orders, they stayed loyal to our previous leader and they paid the price. I saw Makuta who while still were loyal to _him_ were still defiant. They did not agree with how _he_ planned things. I didn't fully agree with how _he_ did things, _he_ worked in schemes and without honor, even though I was one of the first to join _his_ side." Antroz paused, the sight of seeing his Makuta brethren being torn apart weighed heavily on his mind. Even for a creature that rarely showed remorse, Antroz had a sense of honor not among most Makuta, he saw Teridax's betrayal as a total disregard for honor. And Antroz found it disgraceful, he would've preferred to kill the Toa in a fair fight. "Miss Goodwitch, you remind me of the Makuta over a hundred thousand years ago. The Makuta who were tasked with creating life, the Makuta who stopped wars, Makuta who protected the Matoran and worked with their Toa Hagah. Yes you could have been a Toa, but when you boil it down, Makuta and Toa were not all that different. That's what caused the rift between the two groups. We were ninety percent the same, but the remaining ten percent drove us insane." Antroz paused and then said. "And we did want to rule the world, generally people have a problem with that."

He waited for a while expecting a response from the green eyed teacher. There was none, this surprised the Makuta, he turned to meet the woman. He found that she was just staring off in the distance like he was just moments ago. She had to admit it, the guy wasn't just another brute, he had a way with words. She originally wondered why Ozpin had asked her to talk to Antroz, she found out why. For some reason Antroz trusted the witch, it could have been the fact he had spent the most time with her, maybe he respected her willingness to display her power, perhaps it was because he just chose to trust her. She didn't know why, and frankly that was okay, sometimes not knowing is just as good as knowing. "Thank you Antroz," she said, relieved, "thanks for the chat. If you ever need anything feel free to stop by."

She soon walked away from the crimson Makuta. When the woman was out of hearing distance Antroz began to chuckle, he looked at a raised fist which was now enveloped by a swirling red and black energy, his eyes glowing bright orange. "No thank you Miss Goodwitch. You will make a fine servant." He honestly enjoyed his conversation with the experienced huntress and almost felt bad about what he would have to do to her in the future. 'Almost' being the key word. He was still a Makuta and you can't change overnight. No matter who you are.

Qrow woke up in the middle of the night. The position of his shoulder up against the ground painfully woke him up. His body getting too old for him to fall asleep like that. The smell of a burnt out fire filling his nose and the sound of the last few embers snapping filling the silence. He shifted his body onto his back and groaned. _What have I gotten myself into? People from another universe? I'm not nearly drunk enough for this._ After tossing and turning on the dirt he sat up and dusted himself off. It was when he heard footsteps that he got a hold of his weapon and pointed it to where the steps came from. Qrow turned to see the Toa of Earth, Onua behind him calmly walking back to camp. All you could see were his glowing green eyes that still made Qrow feel off, the fact they always wore masks seemed to cover their emotions and rendered it incapable of getting a read on them.

"Oh, it's just you," Qrow sighed, a hint of relief in his voice. Onua didn't say a word, he hadn't said a single word since he showed his face to Tahu and Qrow. It reminded him of Ozpin and his usual 'isms'. The Toa of Earth, according to Tahu, was the wisest and usually did not intervene until necessary. Qrow, being the talkative butterfly he was, still wanted to strike up a conversation with the warrior. "So what have you been doing since you got here?" He took a swig of his flask, it's five o'clock somewhere, and looked to see Onua was sitting down and some sort of meditation. "What's the thing on your back do?" Another swig and more silence. "How much do you bench?" Silence. "What's the weather like back home?" Nothing but nothing came from Onua. He was stoic, unmoving, and if you ask Qrow, he was being a pain. Qrow just about had it with his silence. "Listen, I don't come to your universe uninvited and then proceed to be as quiet as a bag of rocks." Onua's left eye cracked up revealing the one green eye. He closed it soon after and Qrow scoffed and proceeded to lay back down on his shoulder and go back to sleep. "Figures," he was facing away from the Toa, "guy comes unannounced and stays as silent as a convict."

Qrow was just about to get comfy when- "I did not wish to be here Qrow." The huntsman's head shot up and looked around until his eyes met Onua's, who was now staring right into Qrow's soul. The black square in the middle of Onua's mouth moved as he spoke. "It was not by my own volition that I arrived in your world." His voice was low, but sounded jolly in a way if what he was talking was a jolly subject, it seemed strong. The Toa reached up to take off his mask revealing his face. He was a dark skinned man, his face practically chiseled like a mountain. He had virtually no hair on his head and his two green eyes pierced the night even without his mask. "I have seen things in your world that make me wish I lived under Makuta rule. Your citizens blatant disregard for the ones you call the 'faunas' just show how bad you have let the world grow out of control. We may not be perfect back on Metru Nui but at least we don't treat other like property. Even the Makuta treat everybody like slaves, they don't play favorites."

Qrow was not pleased from Onua's perception of Remnant. Onua did not know what Remnant had gone through, the trials and tribulation, the steps they had made toward equality. He didn't know what they had gone through. "Listen 'rocky'," Onua's attention was undivided, "I didn't come to save you just to hear you berate my home."

"And what makes you think I needed saving? If I recall I saved you from the monsters."

"That's because 'matchstick' over there," he pointed to the sleeping body of Tahu, "decided to go in headfirst without thinking about the consequences."

Onua gave slight chuckle of Qrow's description. "Hah, classic Tahu."

"And what do you mean by that?" Qrow asked in a sarcastic way.

"Well Tahu is a Toa of Fire, they are naturally hot headed and aggressive. While he can be a good leader, he tends to get a bit headstrong and not think the consequences. When he puts his mind to something it is quite difficult to stop him."

"Yeah I realized that when he attacked the Grimm dead on."

"If you wished for Tahu to step down from a challenge then you're sorely mistaken."

That was true. Qrow remembered the time he had Tahu taste the whiskey back at the tavern. Tahu tried to down the glass in one go as if he had done this sort of thing all the time. It did lead to him spewing out flames from his mouth which Qrow thought was cool. "Yeah I also realized that when he tried to down a glass of whiskey."

"Ah, yes I tried some of that when I was in the village."

"And?"

"I think my newfound organs were trying to kill me in retaliation."

Qrow laughed at this. Even if they possessed tremendous abilities, they couldn't hold their liquor to save themselves. "So, what's your plan then? If you really have issues with our world are you just going to wander around aimlessly?"

Onua looked to the stars and back at the smoldering fire. "No, if what Tahu has said about this 'Beacon Academy' and this 'Ozpin' person is true then my talents are needed there. One can only do so much on his own, but if I can teach the students and the bearers of the future my wisdom, then I will join Beacon's, and subsequently your, cause."

Qrow raised his flask. "Cheers," he sarcastically celebrated before taking another drink.

"Ugh, I can smell it from here."

Qrow laughed at the Toa's comment. _Perhaps they won't ruin the world._

Gali approached the docks with care. Quietly she walked to the loading platforms where the White Fang had been known to congregate. She placed her Kanohi mask on her face and reached for her two Aqua Axes. Going up to the wall of each warehouse she peered her head through the window on many, but found nothing. No activities of shadiness going on in the first section of warehouses she checked. Going past another group there was still nothing from the Fang. _Where could they be?_ Gali asked herself placing her thumb up the her masked mouth. Another group, _Nothing._ Gali was nearly done with the whole of the docks and she hadn't found a single trace of the White Fang. Maybe they left the docks? The sound of two people walking broke Gali's train of thought and she quickly dove behind the wall at the back of the outside warehouse. She didn't get the best look at the two people walking into the warehouse, but they didn't look any older than some of the students at Beacon. She got up to a window to see what was going on. A man, in a white coat, and a black hat, with a cane was talking to a few individuals. Gali couldn't see who the man was talking to, only that he seemed to be lecturing them. Then his head turned to somebody, the window still obstructing her view. She could see an outstretched hand reach out to the man and placed it on his cheek. The person walked past and Gali got a better look. She couldn't see the woman's face, only her black hair that covered the one side. Gali then heard the engine of a bullhead fire up and immediately she went to one side and hid herself from where the sound was coming from. The machine landed and very few minutes passed until it lifted off and left the docks. Gali then took this time to get a closer look. There were large crates of dust being loaded, many White Fang operatives there, and a large map of Vale. The man in white just stared at the map. Gali began to move closer till she heard a voice.

"Hey!" The voice made her turn, "Who are you?!"

Gali saw a White Fang member standing behind her, a gun raised and pointed at her head. The burning bulbs of her yellow eyes staring deep into his two slits for eyes. The man was nervous, seeing a masked warrior always gave the feeling of lethality, his gun was slightly shaking. Taking a deep breath she focused her powers on the moisture in the air created by the docks. The smell of water filled her senses with a familiar feeling she so very much enjoyed. The guard became more angry as Gali sat there, her eyes closed, almost ignoring he was there.

"Hey!" The man repeated angrily, "I said who are yo-"

He didn't get to finish as the White Fang member was swept off his feet by a rush of water that, to him, appeared out of thin air before he cold fire. With a sweeping motion made by Gali the man went through the window creating her entrance. The whole warehouse looked at their waterlogged brother in arms confused and getting a case of 'itchy trigger finger'. Gali peared through the window and jumped through landing on the back of the White Fang member she just pushed in. The guy was about to get up but was driven back down like a nail slammed by a hammer. A groan of pain escaped his lips as Gali landed on his back.

Roman Torchwick didn't know what had just happened. No less than two minutes ago he got berated by Cinder and told to advance the plan to 'Phase 2'. And not only that the brat of hers called 'Emerald' had taken his lighter out of spite. Then this woman, in armor and a mask, suddenly bursts through the window from a force of water that came from god knows where. Needless to say, he was pissed. He was slightly entranced by her beauty, he would have to give her that. His cane hit the ground and he angled it so he was leaning on it.

"Why hello there," he said to Gali, "whatcha doing here?" The woman didn't answer, she just stared at Roman with burning yellow eyes. Usually seeing something of that nature would put fear into anybody, but Roman has seen much in his days, and this didn't bother him. He kept the conversation casual while the White Fang began to surround her. "You got a name?" No reply, she did take notice to the White Fang circling her. The woman took out two axes from her back and lowered them to her sides. "You know if you surrender now I'm sure we can make some sort of deal." The tone of voice he was using eluded to something, more, explicit about Gali he took a certain notice to.

Gali was disgusted by the man's tone. He reminded the Toa of Water of the Kraata. Slithering and slimey, disgusted by the mere presence. The White Fang had gotten a complete surround on her. She wasn't scared, she took this as a challenge. Even if Gali wanted to be calm and collected, when was it a bad thing to want a challenge? She raised up her Aqua Axes and got in a ready stance.

Torchwick, seeing her advances to proceed to combat waived, at the faunas to take her out. "Alright boys if she isn't going to play nice I guess we'll have to teach her a lesson. Somebody shoot her!"

With a jet of water from her feet Gali leaped at great speed to the deer faunas in front of her. His shot missed as he fired wildly at the Toa. She swung her axe in an uppercut motion followed by a horizontal swipe with the second. With a diagonal strike to the right she knocked another faunas over he began to wind up a punch. The two White Fang she attacked were the first to fall to the ground, already concussed by Gali's aggression. This time about four to six faunas charged at her carrying a small myriad of melee weapons. A few swords, axes, and one had a mace. A sword swung downward as Gali stepped back to avoid it. She lifted up an axe to block the incoming strike from the mace. The second axe blocked a strike from faunas' axe blade to her other side. She was now open for one of the White Fang to take a free shot at her. Quickly she shifted her axes a bit and the inside of the axes caught the other two weapons like a snare. In an even faster move she pulled on the two axes and the mace, along with the other axe, were pulled in to block the sword's strike hitting the two weapons. While the two faunas were distracted by being pulled in, Gali jabbed one with her knee and immediately extended her foot into the stomach of the other faunas. Their grip loosened on their weapons and Gali released them only to lodge her elbows into their faces, knocking them unconscious. The three with swords charged Gali all at once, each throwing out slashes and strikes. Gali simply avoided them with small movements that angered the faunas even more. Their movements becoming more wild, but they became more sloppy. When one overreached and began to stumble Gali ducked and swept their feet with a low swing of her axe. As he body began to go to the floor Gali summoned a geyser of water to lift him back up and then shoot straight towards the ceiling. He hit the metal roof with a loud *thud* and Gali released him letting him fall to the ground at his original velocity. He ended up landing on another member he had the wind knocked out of his and couldn't get back up with the extra weight. The other faunas looked at their counterpart who had just been lifted into the air. A mix of fear and confusion crept into their minds. Gali took this opportunity to summon a massive wave behind her that swept all the remaining faunas away from her and into the wall.

Roman, at this precise moment, was busy loading in the last of the dust he had stolen from Vale. According to Cinder they didn't need any more dust and they were moving to 'Phase 2'. He needed to get the heck out of dodge. As the last bits of dust were being loaded he went to see how the faunas had done against the mystery intruder. A small part of him wasn't surprised to see the faunas taken out by a lone warrior, he assumed she was a huntress, but still it was more annoying than anything else. _Damn animals, gotta do something right you gotta do it yourself,_ his mind cursed. He walked forward and took out a cigar and put it in his mouth before realizing he still didn't have his lighter.

He caught Gali's attention when he spoke. "Well you know what 'tall glass of water'?" He dropped the cigar down on the ground. "It's been fun. I like to see my plans get compromised," he raised the butt end of his cane up and a sight flipped up, "but this is where we crossed paths." He fired a flare like shot at the Toa of Water.

Gali had nearly been caught off guard by Roman's shot, mainly because she didn't know what was being shot. Quickly she brought up her two axes to block as she didn't have much time to respond. She flew out of the doors of the warehouse from the recoil of the hit. A group of White Fang members, probably the ones she took out using the wave, got in a firing line as Gali stood back up. Roman was walking up behind them. Gali calculated her odds. Her eyes looking behind her and a smile went across her face that was still hidden. In one, instant, movement Gali flipped backwards going into the water behind the docks. The White Fang multiple shots but Roman just kept his gaze on Gali as she disappeared into the water. He knew that they couldn't catch her below the waves. Roman then ordered the group of faunas into the transport so they could get things started on 'Phase 2'. _I have a feeling we'll meet again 'tall glass of water'._ Roman gave a two finger salute to the water Gali was beneath.

Gali stood in the water, her hair acting as if it were in zero gravity. Using her axes she swam back to the surface just as the airship flew from the docks. Her eyes narrowed at the leaving ship as her head pierced the water. _Just what are you planning?_ She overheard something about a second phase in some sort of plan. She would have to keep her eyes peeled for anything strange happening at Beacon. Speaking of Beacon she needed a way back, and the Bullhead transportation system was closed for the night. Looks like she had to swim it.

The next morning Beacon was abuzz with students, Atlas was going to arrive in a day or two, and preparations for the Vytal Festival Tournament were getting underway. Bullhead's were going to and fro throughout the school. Makuta Antroz stood at the landing platform. He was told by Ozpin that Gali and Tahu were sent on some special missions. Antroz was offered to go but declined for personal reasons. The first to arrive was Tahu, by Bullhead, he stepped out and Antroz's jaw nearly fell to the floor when he saw who he was with. _Oh, Great Beings why me?_ He didn't know what exactly to think when he saw Toa Onua step out of the flying machine. Why couldn't it have been that blasted Toa of Air or Stone. Tren Kom, he would have preferred that annoying Toa of Ice who led the Phantoka against him. Tahu was the first to speak.

"Antroz," there was still a bit of hostility in his voice, Toa and Makuta just can't get along overnight you know, "good to see you." Was it though?

"Tahu," reciprocating the same hostility, "always a pleasure." His head bowed slightly to Onua. "Toa of Earth."

Onua was still a little cautious of Antroz, a little being an understatement. Tahu told Onua that Gali had some sort of remorse for the Makuta but Onua would keep his eye on him. Everybody seemed to keep an eye on Antroz. "Makuta," Onua spoke, his head turned around in both directions as if looking for something, "where's Gali?"

Tahu's eyes flared up and heat soon encircled his hand as the Toa of Fire became more hostile. "Yes Antroz," he growled, "where is Gali?" His mind jumped to the worst possible scenario.

Antroz, unfazed by Tahu's intimidation, merely waved it off. "Ozpin sent her to Vale to search for some people. I think it was the White Fang. You remember Ozpin telling us about them?"

Tahu calmed down and cooled off. "Yeah," he was still worried about Gali, "know what time she left?"

"She left around yesterday before the evening, but she hasn't come back since."

Tahu immediately got worried, he was always worried about Gali. Yes she could take care of herself but in this world everything was different. Tahu was about to take a Bullhead into town until… "Hey what is that?!" A bullhead pilot asked aloud for the gathering of people on the platform.

The three Bionicles looked over the edge of the platform to see Gali been raised up by a geyser of water. It was like an elevator only it mesmerized people who didn't understand Gali's power, so pretty much all of the inhabitants of Remnant. When she reached the platform she simply walked off the geyser which sank back down after her feet landed on the solid ground. Gali smiled as if nothing had happened and then noticed Onua where she ran up to the shorter Toa of Earth and gave him a hug.

"Onua!" She yelled in excitement and relief as she sounded like a sister seeing a brother after long time apart. To be fair that was sort of true, they kind of were 'sister' and 'brother'.

"It's good to see you too Gali," Onua patted her back.

The two released and Gali reorganized herself then stood in between Tahu and Onua. Antroz stood across from them as an individual caught their attention. "*Ahem*," Ozpin cleared his throat to catch their eyes, "I see we have yet another guest in our presence." Ozpin had become open to the fact that many more might appear as well, "May I ask who you are?"

Antroz stepped to the side so the headmaster could get a full view of the Toa of Earth. "I am Toa Onua Nuva," he pronounced, "Toa of Earth."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug. _Hmm, another Toa_. That wasn't a bad thing, he just wondered if there were going to be anymore Makuta popping up in the world. He would have to ask Antroz about that later. "May you accompany me to my office? I wish to speak with you alone."

"As do I," Onua said cryptically which prompted an eyebrow raise from the cryptic headmaster.

The two walked away leaving the three others standing at the platform.

"So," Tahu said to the other two, "how was your day?"

"Oh," Antroz began to chuckle, "let me tell you."

And Antroz began to go over the events of yesterday at Beacon.

Cinder Fall was somewhere doing something, it didn't matter at this moment in time. She was interrupted by a call from Roman to inform her about Gali's intrusion last night.

"And you're sure she didn't talk to you or say anything? No? Did she steal anything? Hmm, very interesting. No, we don't need to worry about her. We have all the dust we need and you need to get to setting up our little delivery. Hmm? Oh don't worry about her I'm currently talking to someone who might be able to shed some light on the situation." And with that she hung up on Torchwick before turning to a figure behind the shadows of the half light room. "So you say you can help our cause?"

The figure gave a slight chuckle. Cinder was wary when Adam sent this stranger to her. Adam had said this man possessed great power and felt empathy for their cause. The stranger came into the light from the half shadowed, half lit room. A strange mask being the only thing visible. "Why of course Ms. Fall. Whatever you want will be done."

Cinder didn't know the power she was tapping into.

 **And cue the dramatic sting. *Dramatic Sting* So a line is beginning to form. We have this new entity siding with Cinder, the three Toa Nuva at Beacon, and Antroz beginning to make his own plots. This was soooooo much fun to write, I love writing exposition and violence, even if I suck at it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, apologies if you didn't. If you have critiques to give, give the. Just be careful I am fragile. See ya later suckers.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Lesson

**Hey all what's up? I hope you're doing good. I'm doing good too thanks for asking you jerks (I am so hurt). Today we'll get more of an angle on Onua and find out some of his 'isms' in this world. We will also, maybe, possibly, get a glimpse of another character, but that's a 'maybe'. If you ask nicely I might just have to include it.**

Chapter 4: The Lesson

It was a normal run of the mill day at Beacon Academy, well as normal as one could get with kids training to be warriors. Not to mention the sudden arrival of the four new faculty members added to the non-normalcy of their lives. They were mysterious, their origins were kept from many students. You know except for Teams RWBY and JNPR, they had to deal with knowing the fact that there was a whole other universe. A universe with these creatures that controlled so much power. If you were to ask Ruby Rose, she only thought of the weapons they used. She nearly ripped Onua's arm off trying to get his modified Nynrah Ghost Blaster from him. Onua simply let the girl take it for longer than he should have as she accidently fired it at some unsuspecting students. The poor suckers never had a chance. After a short lived howling from Goodwitch, Onua and Ruby promised not to let his weapon be used outside of the sparring room.

Looking at the group of Bionicles as a whole the two teams made a conclusion as to how they saw them. Tahu appeared to be like the father of a family who expects you to do your best but still understands, Gali the loving and caring mother who's always there for you, Onua the fun uncle who had great advice, and Antroz was the relative who we avoided talking about when they weren't at the dinner table. Yang especially had a certain hatred for the new sparring teacher, and rightfully so, he did attempt to turn her into a mindless servant as Tahu described. Yes he did pay for it by getting a hole blown in his chest by his own accord, but she wanted personal revenge. Jaune was in awe of Tahu, the Toa of Fire seemed to be everything he wished to be. Strong, smart, dependable, it was everything Jaune saw in being a great leader. Not to mention his Fire Sword did look pretty cool. Despite them having a small kerfuffle the other day Blake and Gali seemed to share this odd connection. It could have been their interest in the White Fang or the fact that Gali kept close to the whole of Team RWBY. Nobody else really noticed that little fact, except Blake and Tahu. Onua, though, presented himself as an enigma. The Toa of Earth was always silent when he was present in classes, he only just spoke a single word in Port's class after three days of being present at Beacon. Glynda and Tahu both assured the two teams that Onua liked to stay silent for his… personal reasons. Glynda really didn't understand why he was always so silent, but Tahu knew and she didn't want to bother the Toa of Fire. Of course Tahu knew the answer, after all they had spent a lot of time together. What kind of leader would he be if he didn't know his own team.

The group of Bionicles had one task today. Teach. Oh, Mata Nui, Tahu did not want to hear that. He would've preferred to drink more of the whiskey that Qrow person gave him, maybe face a horde of Rahkshi, maybe even face the Grimm and a horde of Rahkshi while drinking whiskey. But not teach, anything but that.

"Come on Ozpin," Tahu begged standing in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Tahu," Ozpin said, he had a small smile watching the Toa of Fire trying to get out of his task, "may I remind you that you are under my supervision. And while under that you will be doing what I say. You must connect with the people of Remnant, and the students are a good place to start with. You help them and you will gain their trust, something that some students have not shown yet towards you."

"But why teaching? That's a job for the Ga-Matoran. Not a Toa of Fire, if you want me to connect with the students why not send me on a mission with them?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the 'Ga-Matoran' comment Tahu made but brushed it aside. There was still many things that he did not know about the Matoran Universe. "Mister Tahu, I am not asking you to go give an entire lecture on the history of Remnant. I just want you to assist Professor Port in his class."

Tahu sighed and shook his his head. There was no way he could argue himself out of this one. Ozpin carried the same calm attitude of Turaga Vakama had. "Alright Ozpin, have it your way."

"Perfect," he said grabbing his coffee. When the liquid touched his lips he noticed it was cold. He was going to pour himself a new until Tahu took a noticed.

"Let me," he pointed two of his armored fingers and a beam of flames licked the cup.

Steam seeped up from the brown liquid and Ozpin took a drink of it. It was the right temperature for drinking. The headmaster raised his mug to the Toa. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Tahu walked off to the elevator.

When Tahu was walking out of the Tower he sighed and his head nearly erupted with steam. He looked up to the sky, presumably to Mata Nui, and just held his arms out. "What I do to you?!" He yelled to the sky. No answer came and Tahu gave another sigh and reached down for his Kanohi Hau. While he did like not having to wear it all the time he still felt odd not wearing it. The mask clicked in place and the Toa made his way to Professor Port's class. _Why do I feel like today's going to be a bad day?_

The class of students filed into the classroom, it was a special day required by Ozpin that the leader of each team to attend this meeting. The auditorium was full of students who were all questioning what the heck was going on today. Why were they forced to be here? Was something wrong? Was it about the upcoming Vytal Festival? Were they all in trouble? All questions ceased as Makuta Antroz and Toa Gali approached the stage. Antroz stood to the side, his hands behind his back almost striking a militaristic approach that he pretended to have. His mask surveying the students putting fear into their hearts. Oh, how he loved to torment these kids. Gali, without her Kanohi, looked more caring than her Makuta counterpart, her eyes gave comfort and combatted the tension Antroz emplaced. Gali stepped up to the microphone in the middle of the stage.

"Hello students," she cheerfully greeted. A resounding but dull 'Hello' came back at her from the group. "You may be wondering why you were called here. Mister Antroz will now explain," she motioned to the side as the Makuta took center stage.

"Greetings," his cold voice sending shivers up the spine of many students, "after having time to analyze your abilities we have come to a unanimous decision of increasing the intensity training." The whole room began to whisper about. Antroz raised a hand to quell them. "What we mean is that from here on out we, Mister Tahu, Onua, Miss Gali, and myself will be heading up the sparring classes until the tournament is over. Miss Goodwitch has complied and will be present during these sessions, but she will not intervene unless something goes horribly wrong." The room got a dose of fear when Antroz said 'horribly wrong'. "We have already contacted the teachers of the other two academies and they have complied to our request. Professor Ozpin who was originally against the idea came around and gave us the go ahead. That is all, for now. You may return to your classes" Antroz stepped to the side and Gali took the stage again.

"Thank you for your cooperation students, you may return to your classes. Please notify your team members as today will mark the start of your intensive training."

 **-With Ruby and Jaune walking back after the announcement-**

"Well that's comforting," Jaune nervously stated. He was the worst fighter in the school by a good degree and Glynda was already pushing him hard enough. He didn't need Antroz, someone Jaune was incredibly terrified by, training him. The blonde could only imagine Antroz running him into the ground.

"It'll be fine Jaune," Ruby assured the nervous kid in her usually chipper tone. Honestly she was a little scared of Antroz but if it was going to be a joint effort of the four Bionicles then it couldn't be all bad. Antroz couldn't teach all day, and the other two Toa could cut him off.

"You will have nothing to fear Mister Arc," a voice said behind them.

The two turned to see Professor Ozpin behind them. He was in his usually calm demeanor holding his cane and mug. "Oh Professor Ozpin!" Ruby said shocked.

"Miss Rose," he raised his mug, "how was the announcement?"

"Oh, just fine, but if I may ask why we're doing this?"

Ozpin looked at her and took a drink., deep in contemplation. "It was what Mister Onua told me."

"What'd he day? Jaune asked.

"He was the last one at this Karda Nui to come over into our world."

"Oh so does that mean he's the last one?"

"Hmm, that's what I had hoped." Ruby and Jaune were a little shocked at what Ozpin was alluding to. "But no, he was the last one to potentially crossover but there were at least four others that have crossed, possibly more." Ozpin then remembered what Onua had told him when they first met.

 **-The Tower, Ozpin and Onua are in their discussion when they met three days ago-**

"Please take a seat, mister-?" Ozpin said sitting in his desk resting his cane and coffee mug.

"Onua," the Toa of Earth sat down, his adapted Pakari Nuva still on, the green eyes burning bright, "Onua Nuva."

"Well then Onua why don't you-"

"I have no need for formalities Mr. Ozpin," the interruption surprised the headmaster and Onua went on, "you and I both know why we're here."

"Fine," Ozpin's lowered his voice, almost out of anger but not really, "I want to know if there are others."

Onua straightened his back fully and took a deep breath. "I believe so."

This made Ozpin narrow his eyebrows and a stern look was now visible on his face. "What do you mean you 'believe so'?" Ozpin was no longer happy.

"When Tahu and Gali disappeared in the Energy Storms we all became worried for our brother and sister. We all went looking for them."

"How many?"

"A team of Toa is comprised of six Toa, one for each of the main elements. I would imagine the others are here as well. And possibly more"

"Explain the 'more'."

Onua gave a slight chuckle to this. "Ozpin," he rested his elbow on his knee, "it was not just us Toa there at Karda Nui. There were Matoran, Toa, other species, and Makuta during the Energy Storms. If the Storms brought us here it can only be logical that some of them have spilled into your world."

"Yes I have hypothesized that. With Tahu's and Antroz's accounts of how they entered Remnant. My only question to you is are they all good?"

Onua leaned back in his chair thinking about the possibilities. "The Toa and Matoran will probably be a little rattled and I can imagine they will cause a bit of problems early on. But I figure they will grow accustomed to it by force. It is the Makuta I worry about. Most don't seem to hold Antroz's respect for honor that he sees in the students. The only reason he's here, my understanding is that Gali talked some sense into Antroz and Tahu."

"Hmm, so we might be dealing with a great evil?" Ozpin more or less phrased that as a statement than a question but he still was curious.

"Some, yes. A few took joy in causing pain and suffering while others had a strange view of their plan to rule and despised it to a degree. But I do want to ask you something."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Do you think they can win?"

"Do I think 'who' can win?"

"Your children, your huntsman and huntresses, your world's equivalent of Toa. Do you think you could handle an evil from our world?"

"Isn't that a little bit morbid, I trust you and the others have a certain sense to defeat the Makuta-"

"I'm not worried about the Makuta Ozpin," Onua removed his mask to give Ozpin a cold, dead stare.

"I'm worried about a Toa being on the wrong side. And you should too."

 **-Back to the present-**

Ozpin walked the halls of his illustrious Beacon remembering Onua's last words. He remembered his green eyes piercing into his to get the point in. The Makuta weren't the most of Toa Earth's worries, but instead their own turning against them. Why was that? Was it the thought of betrayal that made them break? Gali had told him about their 'Three Virtues', maybe that was it?

Unit, Duty, and Destiny.

The words stuck with Ozpin like a piece of gum on the bottom on his shoe. The Toa seemed to hold these ideas in high esteem above all else. The single Makuta however did not possess any of these, aside from his unusual thing for honor. From what Glynda had told him Antroz preferred a fight head on and did not rely on tricks to win. Well if he was as good as a fighter as she made him out to be, then he didn't need to rely on tricks. Video recordings of his teaching session showed him overpowering most of the teams in a one on four scenario, very few passed his test. Was Onua right? Could his huntsman and huntresses fight off these Bionicles? He didn't know how Antroz stacked up to the Toa or even the Makuta. Antroz might be one of the strongest or he could be the low man on the totem pole. But the way he held himself in high esteem Ozpin assumed the first option. When Onua came up with the idea to train the students harder Ozpin was originally against the idea. He didn't want to run his students into the ground right before the Vytal Festival, but the thought of a bigger, more powerful, threat coming to Remnant plagued his mind. It wasn't doubt of his students not being able to pull it off, but at what cost would be needed to be required to save the day. Could it be a done in a day? A month? Years? Even if it meant a few groaning students and a ton of bruises the headmaster could live with it if it meant he could stop a potential war with an unknown force. Actually sparring was probably going on right now, and Ozpin was inclined to see the seeds being sowed.

Tahu leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes. The droll sound of Professor Port telling one of stories was even putting the Toa of Fire to sleep. Tahu didn't understand much of it, seeing as how he didn't too much of the Grimm, he only got the basics. Something bad happened, Port got a sudden boost of bravery, and saved the day. He went up against an impossible task and overcame it. Tahu yawned behind his mask, at least there were some good sides to this, nobody noticing his tiredness. It wasn't until Tahu heard Professor call out to him that Tahu opened his eyes.

"Professor Tahu," Port called out in a loud booming voice that caught the whole class by surprise, the students who had been falling asleep were woken up. Many wiped their eyes so they woke up sooner. "Would you like to tell the kids a story? I seem to have misjudge the time and we have about ten minutes left of class."

Tahu was surprised to say the least. What kind of story could he tell that they would get. He couldn't tell them about their fight with the Makuta. An ancient evil hell bent on ruling the world? They would never believe it. Tahu began to go over his many adventures, the monsters he's faced. Antroz was off the table because he couldn't risk the students going after him, plus Gali tried to get Tahu past their history. Then an idea came, it was believable. _These kids have killed monsters before right? So let's tell them some of my monsters._ Tahu approached the desk in the middle of the room and removed his Kanohi Hau, placing it on the table. He then sat on the desk and looked to the students who were curious as to what this mysterious member of the Beacon faculty had to tell them. "In the time before time…" Tahu went on the tell them his story.

The group of students filed into the sparring room, all ready and dressed for combat. Team RWBY and JNPR sat next to each other somewhat eager to find out what was planned. When Ruby and Jaune told the other six that the Bionicles were going to take over the combat training they all had varying degree of reaction. Nora and Pyrrha saw it as a chance to get better, although Nora saw it as a chance to break more legs. Blake and Ren were pretty neutral to the whole decision, sure Antroz ran them pretty hard but it wasn't going to him everyday, so they stayed pretty relaxed. Ruby seemed pretty eager mainly because of how cool their weapons appeared to be. Jaune was even more nervous as minutes counted down. Then there was Yang, who still wanted revenge, she wanted every chance she could get to beat in Antroz. The very fact that Ozpin allow him to roam free on Beacon made her blood boil. He attacked her, and then went after Ozpin with those Shadow Leech things. Every time she thought about the crimson Makuta her eyes turned from the calm lilac to blood red. Her eyes went back to the lilac color as someone who was not Antroz stepped onto the arena. It was the Toa of Earth who had just showed up a few days ago. Onua was it? Yeah that was the him. The group tried to interrogate him the first full day he arrived, but he was silent. Almost unsettlingly silent. Their efforts were brushed aside by Tahu and Gali who said they needed to have a much needed chat with their, as they called him, 'brother'. Glynda Goodwitch was off to the side and Onua made a motion to her.

"Welcome students," her voice said catching all their attention, "today Mister Onua has offered to teach you. He requests that you all come down to the floor at once."

The students complied and they filed out to the large room. They stood in a somewhat single filed line made of small blobs consisting of friends. Onua took notice how they acted like Toa teams. "Students!" His voice boomed, these were the first words he had spoken to any students in the days he had been there. It made everybody jump up a little. But his voice sounded low and jolly, strong but gentle in a way. "As you know we have taken over your combat training lessons. You have all worked hard to get to this academy. Your skills combined with the knowledge of your weapons is immaculate. However, you will not always have your weapon. With that being said place your weapons in a pile in front of you." Many did not want to, especially Ruby who loved her Crescent Rose like a child, but eventually with a little persuasion from Glynda the students dropped their weapons in a circle-like blob. Onua extended an open palm and channeled his elemental power. The ground began to shake as Onua focused around the area of the weapons. Then Onua raised his hand upward and a tower made out of rock shot up from the ground. The students looked up at the immense structure. "In this tower of rock lie your weapons. They are embedded somewhere in this structure. Some are deeper than others. If you wish to pass my test your whole team must recover your weapons. Any questions?" There weren't any, they understood what needed to be done. Now how they were going to do said task was the real question. "Good," Onua said to the kids, "you may now begin."

The group of students charged the rock structure and examined it. There had to be a weak spot somewhere. Cardin Winchester shoulder checked using his armor to chip his way in. Weiss began using her Semblance to freeze the rock and violently snap off the granite. Miss Goodwitch walked up to the Toa of Earth who stood away from the group.

"Isn't this a little too easy?" She asked, compared to how Antroz treated them like ragdolls.

"Miss Goodwitch, I have everything under control. I will intervene when I find it necessary," the wise Toa replied. He hoped they would figure out his lesson. Onua really wanted to see how he sized up to these world's Toa.

Most of the students who didn't have Semblances that helped in this scenario felt helpless. Outside of a few the majority were just left to stand by and watch. There wasn't anything they could do. However people like Pyrrha Nikos could do something and her team leader recognized.

"Pyrrha," Jaune called out, "use your Semblance to pull out your weapons."

 _That's a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?_ It was a good question, thank the gods that Jaune was the team leader. She put her palm out and a dark red, maybe burgandy aura, surrounded her arm and she focused on where her two weapons were. Seeing as how she knew everything about Milo and Akouo, she knew what she was searching for. She found them. Focusing all her power of polarity on her hand she pulled on the two. Her face showing strain as the two weapons did not want to budge, in fact it nearly pulled her into the pillar. Jaune, Ren, and Nora had to eventually hold Pyrrha back so she wouldn't fly into the tower. But the two weapons shot out from the rock nearly hitting a student in the head before she could go airborne. Onua saw the red and yellow shield and sword combo come to Miss Nikos who turned Akouo into a rifle and took aim at the large pillar.

It was now time to intervene.

Before Pyrrha could fire Onua raised his palm straight up and a second, but smaller, pillar erupted right in front of the barrel of the gun. This caused the girl to jump up in shock and the shot took out a chunk of the new pillar. What she definitely didn't expect was the fist of Toa Onua Nuva connecting with her side. Pyrrha was sent careening from the group, all the students looking at the teacher.

"Congratulations Miss Nikos!" Onua cheered clapping his hands, "You are the first to retrieve their weapons. Now I get to intervene and prevent you from completing your task!"

"Well that isn't fair!" He turned to see the Schnee heiress complain.

"The enemy will not wait for you to regain your weapons if you lose them in combat. They will take every advantage to take you out. Unless your qualm is with me singling out Miss Nikos," the group of students all collectively gulped and thought ' _oh no'_ as Onua was going to finish his suggestion, "you need not to worry Miss Schnee. You all will deal with me." Onua turned his focus to the large pillar and made a pulling motion with his hand. The real fun was going to begin.

A bulky, hexagonal, beam made of rock shot out of the side of the pillar separating two students. It returned only for more all over the tower to shoot out. The tower was shifting, unable to get a read on any one thing. The students who didn't know what to do earlier were practically defeated. Not only did they have no way of getting to their weapons but the tower seem to shift in a random sequence. There was one student who didn't feel this way currently: Yang Xiao Long. She was just angry. Angry at the current situation, angry at the fact she felt helpless, angry at Weiss for getting them into this mess. And as she grew angrier she wanted to do one thing: take out the teacher. If they was going to present themselves as a target, she would gladly swing at the target. Sprinting, the long blonde haired girl threw a punch at Onua. The Toa took a small step to the side to avoid the punch. Onua then turned his focus to the blonde dragon and delivered a punch to her back. Multiple students got in on the action, finding a role while others chipped away at the still transforming tower. Blake leaped over and tried to go from above until Onua summoned a rock pillar to smack her out of the sky. Ren went in for a sweep but Onua stood firm, his weight and balance kept him up.

Team SSSN, from Mistral, did not know what to think of the instructor's absurd test. The whole group of instructors were all a little crazy, they did not know they were from an alternate realm. Only Teams RWBY and JNPR were aware of this fact, but rumors did circulate that the Toa and Makuta were not from here, but no one knew what 'here' really meant. They looked at the task presented with them with an obvious reaction. 'What the hell?' The trained to use their weapons, not their fists even if it was a good idea to do so. Nevertheless, the four charged the Mistika Toa. Sage went from the top while Sun took the legs. A hard punch connected to the top of Onua's Kanohi Pakari, prompting Onua to growl in response. The sudden sweep at his legs made him falter backwards. _They are learning. Good I get to exercise more force._ Onua lifted his knee at Sage hitting him in the chin sending him skyward. Sun tried to get in his face but failed to as the Toa did a one-two punch to the monkey faunas' body. Sun was sent in the pillar and collided with the structure breaking multiple pieces of rock. At least he was helping with the excavation progress. Sun's eyes shot open and his head jutted to one side as a hexagon pillar shot out of the side. He thought he could see something inside there. Something… familiar.

"Holy crap!" Sun said to himself. What he saw was Sage's sword embedded in the rock. He was about to reach for it before the pillar retreated. He cupped his hands and yelled at the students who were trying to get at the tower. "Guys stop worrying about the outside!" All the students caught wind of this and Onua smiled a bit. "Our weapons," he pointed to where tower, "there in the pillars shooting out. Be patient and wait for it to come to you!" As he said this the same pillar shot out revealing Sage's sword. Sun pulled on the exposed part of the hilt, but it would not budge. The pillar was beginning to go to its origin, although it seemed strained in doing so, He put his palms together and golden glow surrounded him as four copies of himself appeared. All five Suns pulled on the pillar or the weapon. After much struggling and many students being thrown off by the Toa of Earth, Sage's sword was now free. "Sage!" The faunas yelled to his teammate who turned his head and smiled as Sun threw his blade towards him.

Sage felt a sense of relief rush towards him as his familiar weapon was now in hand. With a sense of renewed strength he did an overhead slash. Onua, being unprepared for a sudden slash, tried to sidestep but got grazed in the process throwing him off. That's when another student hopped on his back. At was at this time that Pyrrha Nikos got back from wherever Onua had launched her from and attacked the Toa. The strike from her lance brought Onua to his hands and knees. What they didn't expect was the throaty chuckle coming from the black, silver, and trace red armored warrior. "And here I thought I wouldn't get to use this." Onua stood up and slammed his foot on the ground sending a massive shockwave blowing everybody back. Jaune was then hit by a shooting pillar in a very sensitive place. When they looked at Onua he had pulled out his modified Nynrah Ghost Blaster. Three Quake Breakers, two on bottom one on top, made the appearance of a wicked mouth. The barrel gleaming in the light.

The group of students, terrified rightfully so, begin to chip away at the large rock. Sage cleaving shooting pillars in pieces trying to get to his team's weapons. Pyrrha taking shots at the pillars doing the same. It was when Onua's Multiresistant Shield came in like frisbee stabbing itself into the pillar next to Jaune's face making him squeal a bit more than anyone really should. Before Pyrrha could get in a fighting stance she was forced to block a slam from Onua's weapon, the Quake Breakers grinding into her shield. Onua eased the pressure and, with one hand on the weapon, he swung at the spartan. The momentum carried with the swing could've destroyed the whole structure and posed a complete threat to Miss Nikos. The sparks flying off her shield as she held her ground, albeit she was knocked back a bit, she was ready for Onua's immense power. What he didn't expect was a heavy slam coming from his back sending him to his knees. When he turned around he saw the orange haired girl Nora Valkyrie wielding her hammer. How she had gotten it out was a mystery, Onua had purposely put the hammer the farthest in the tower because of its 'uses' in this task. _Ahh, Mister Wukong._

But did they understand his lesson?

He would soon find out.

Onua got back up leaping to great heights thanks to his immense strength. He summoned a slab of rock to give him footing far above the rest of the students. He aimed down the laser guided sights of his Nynrah and opened fire on the students. Multiple students took the shot as Onua focused the energy generated by the blaster and channeled his power through it making a rocky clump. When it collided with the students they fell to the floor as a pile of rubble smacked them down. The students who had their weapons took notice to Onua's sharpshooting and began to retaliate. Ruby Rose struck first by zipping past Onua with her Semblance and swung Crescent Rose at him. The blade clashed with his Quake Breakers as both fought for balance, Ruby in the air, while Onua stood on the slab. Ruby though had to concede and soon enough she zipped back down to the ground firing high caliber shots. Weiss summoned multiple icicles and launched them at Onua. There were too many for him to block in time so the Toa of Earth leaped off his perch and slid down the wall having his hand and foot scrape against the wall. When he got back down Onua saw multiple students come at him, all ready for a fight, but had they learned? Onua then began the final phase of his intervention. Focusing all his power, all his might, he focused on his Kanohi Pakari feeling the energy surge throughout his body. It all went into his mask and soon enough it began to glow. The color, or lack of color, was just a bright sheen making the already black mask a 'brighter' black. Onua felt his muscles go into overdrive and his green eyes glowed bright with ambition. He grabbed the ground with his fingers and pulled a massive, polygonal, piece of the ground that looked twice, maybe even three times, as heavy as the Toa of Earth. Onua flipped it over knocking the front line of the students over and made the others back up. Those in the back went around and all tried to combat the teacher. This went on for a long time, the onslaught of students trying to singlehandedly take out Toa Onua Nuva.

They did not learn.

When Onua separated from the group he stamped his foot on the ground and ended the confrontation. "ENOUGH!" The shout caught all of the student's attention and Miss Goodwitch who was still watching. "Have you learned nothing?!"

The group of students got back to their feet and gave each other confused looks. It was Jaune Arc who asked the question. "What do you mean we got our weapons? We thought we had to beat you to be dismissed?"

Onua seemed to calm down and the mask light's dimming proved that fact. "No Mister Arc," Onua said composed, "that was not the objective. The objective was to retrieve your weapons."

Cardin Winchester spoke up for the group, to some dismay. "Well what then? We got out weapons! Or did you not notice?"

Onua's green eyes shot directly into Cardin's soul. The Toa, who was a little taller than the school bully, walked over to Cardin. "Then explain to me that!" Onua pointed to the tower where there were a handful of students who had not retrieve their weapons, one of them was a member of Team CRDL, "Not only did you fail to assist your teammates Mr. Winchester," Onua turned to the whole group this time, "but you all seem to disregard your commitment to your team as a whole!" The students were all confused and Onua went on. "You are huntsmen for Mata Nui's sake! And once you walk out these doors that final time you will work with an array of huntsmen and huntresses. At some point you will be required to work with an unfamiliar ally and you must look out for one another. And you all held some form of disregard for the other students in this room. Once you retrieved your weapons it was seldom if I saw others help their comrades."

"What do you mean we helped our team?" Weiss interjected.

Onua's head shot towards the Schnee heiress. He was now angry, something he hated to be. But if they were not going to understand he would have to get a bit heated. "You do not seem to realise what I am saying Miss Schnee, so let me show you." Onua motioned the whole to follow him and he walked to the massive tower he made. With a deep breath he slammed his fist into the side of the tower. Cracks beginning to traverse the side until the whole thing collapsed. Many students backed off as the tower crumbled while Onua stood still, his green eyes burning in the dust. When everything settled the rest of the weapons laid in the rubble and he turned to students who had yet to get their weapons. "Retrieve your weapons," he plainly stated. The students walked slowly and nervously, as if ashamed to grab their weapons, "Do you understand what I just did?"

"Yeah you flattened a tower!" A student yelled from the back of the group, "But what does that have to do with us?"

Onua sighed and shook his head. "I did not just flatten a tower. I helped the other students who required help, not just the ones on my team. In this world your 'team' is anyone who is aiding you. Huntsmen or not! The whole class is your team when you are present.. How I accomplished my task is inconsequential, it does not matter if so long as I help the others. I have to inform you that you all have failed this test." Everyone's head drooped a little when he said this, Onua then raised a hand, "Except, Mr Wukong and Team SSSN."

The group's heads all collectively turned to the monkey faunas and his team. All the members fist bumped, and gave high fives to themselves. Neptune gave an "Aw yeah" as he bumped his fist with Sage.

The whole group looked back at their teacher. "Mister Wukong demonstrated his willingness to help multiple students retrieve their weapons, not just his team's. And at certain times the other three did likewise. However!" This made all of them jump up, "You all need to trust every member in this room, every member at this school and at the other academies! Without trust there is no Unity! As until I see that you have trust with all members in this room we will be doing this exercise whenever I am in here. Is that understood?" The room nods. "Good you are dismissed."

The atmosphere in the room was not good, a tad depressing. No one likes to fail, especially when they did something they all thought they were good at. The locker room was somber, except for Team SSSN who couldn't shut the hell up. It wasn't really bragging as it was 'boastful welcoming'. He was taking thanks that no one gave and frankly no one wanted to give.

Onua cleaned up the rubble using his powers to make the rubble turn into finite forms of dust. Hopefully the next class would understand his lessons. These were first years students so hopefully the advanced students would get a thing or two. Once Onua was done he walked over to Glynda who didn't have the best look on her face. "Is there something wrong Miss Goodwitch?"

"Yes," she said bluntly, "I do not want to see my students be chastised in such a way."

"By what do you mean?"

Glynda's sneer only elevated to new heights as she brought her Riding Crop up to his chin. "First you assault my students without warning, then you increase the escalation of violence and confusion. You could have had one of them get severely injured with what you were doing. Then you have the audacity to scold them in such a way!"

"It's not my fault they don't know how to work together, I gave them ample time to figure the lesson out. I don't enjoy having to tell them something they should already know."

"At least with Antroz, he says if he's sparring with the students."

Onua took a pause at that. Glynda kind of knew she said something she wasn't supposed to, but in her anger right now she also didn't. Onua's eyes glowed a brighter green. "You have spent too much time around Makuta Antroz Miss Goodwitch," Onua took a step forward glaring at the experienced huntress, "the Makuta are a dangerous race and they should not be trifled with. You watch yourself around him." Onua was pointing a finger at her and began to walk away. As he was he said one last thing.

"Someday, it won't be the trainer they'll be up against, but the real thing."

 **-Somewhere in Vacuo-**

A sandstorm had swallowed the village of Djinn's Oasis. The streets were empty, but every standing structure was being occupied. No man, woman and child dared to go out in the relentless winds that could kill at its current speed. All except a cloaked figure. Whoever it was stopped as they looked around the empty streets. They noticed a lit sign being the only light being visible object in existence. The words reading 'The Majyk Lamp Tavern and Bar'. The individual closed the distance and opened the door.

 **Ooooh! Who could that be? Who is this mysterious traveler? Well guess what? You're going to have to wait. Because you're not writing this story, unless you're me from an alternate realm. In which case, how the hell did you acquire that kind of technology? Give me your secrets! Anyways, see ya later suckers.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Traveller

**Author's Note: Hello people. It's been a little while, a bit longer than I would have preferred, but I'm not on a schedule so I don't care. This chapter will be taking place in Vacuo. There will be very little, to almost no, amount of time spent in Beacon mainly because I need a break from that. I don't know, maybe I should get on with this story and let my rambling stop for a chapter. What do you think?**

Chapter 5: The Traveller

Vacuo was an odd place, that much all of Remnant could agree on. The people, despite living in a wasteland described by many, were pretty chill. Maybe it was because of the fact that it was a wasteland led people to be chill. I mean if you lived in a place where everything was awful eventually nothing would get on your nerves. Though most of the government was located in the capital, the outside area was incredibly lawless. Downright scoundrel would be the correct term. Liars and thieves surrounded ever street, starting at age ten to age fifty. Well, you must do what you have to do to survive. And what was the one thing that helped ease all of this… awfulness?

Alcohol, and lots of it.

Many people used the old liquor to forget their troubles, to impress a potential suitor, or maybe just get wasted. The Majyk Lamp Tavern and Bar was the only good place to get food and beer at in the village of Djinn's Oasis. It was like most Vacuo settlements, disheveled, desolate, hopeless. It was the right place for the scum of the planet to congregate at. It did pose problems for hunters, which is why they are seldom seen. So when the patrons see a hooded figure enter the building, the room fell silent. The mysterious visitor took notice of the sudden silence, the eyes on all them, and went to a table far away from all. No one saw what the person looked like, they made no sudden movements, nothing.

Just silence.

The sound of metal hitting the stained wooden floor could be heard, their footsteps were heavy. The people turned their heads as the person walked past them, they walked in a hunched over stance as they made their way over. The person sat down, the hood completely shrouding their face. As a common courtesy, a waitress walked over, everybody's eyes still fixed on the new patron, the sound of her heels clicking and clacking against the floor. She walked up, more nervous than she had ever been in her whole life, and she worked in a bar with thugs and thieves.

"So wh-what will i-it be hun'," she stammered to the customer.

The person appeared to not hear it, or they just ignored it. Their arm lifted from the table and lifted an index finger covered in black cloth. "I'll just have a water," their voice was low and quiet. It sent a shiver up her spine as she left. The waitress looked at the other customers and shrugged. Who goes to a bar and orders water? She soon returned with the glass. "Thank you."

Closing time came, the traveller was still there. The waitress came back to break them the news. "I'm sorry sir, but we're closing now, you'll have to leave now."

The hood turned to her, a lump jumped into her throat, "So be it then," the stranger said standing up and leaving the establishment. When the woman went to clean his table she saw the glass was still there, in the same position when she delivered it.

The next day came and the traveller came again, the day after that was the sam, and the one after that. And each day the mysterious man asked for the same thing each day: a glass of water. But he would never touch it, one patron swore he saw him make a move towards the cup, but only to retract his hand. People were getting agitated now, they didn't take kindly to silent types. In Vacuo you had very few rules, but there are two: 'If you survive here you can live here' and 'Don't stay silent'. If you do stay silent, then you don't trust the people, and if you don't trust the people you have no right to be here. And a group finally decided to make good on that rule.

A group of five, made of four generic thugs and a boss, walked up to traveller's table. They were sneering and carrying weapons. The boss, a man by the name of Robin Jafar, took lead. He had a darker skin complexion, due to where he lived, his bald head was covered in tattoos. He was a tall, muscular man, the very definition of a beef cake. Muscles upon muscles that flexed other muscles. He wore a black tank top that showed off his muscles and ragged jeans to show how much of a jerk he was. He had two knuckle duster type weapons that were bladed knives when flipped around. He walked up and took a seat across from the traveller while his four goons stood behind the massive man.

"Hi there," Robin's arrogant, egotistical voice called out capturing the attention of the traveller, "how we doing?"

The man stayed silent, then he grabbed the glass, the first movement they had made. They took a drink after pulling the cup into the void of the cloak. When they removed the cup the group of five saw it was completely empty, they must have been parched. After they growled when they put the glass down. "Hello there," their voice seemed friendly and inviting.

"Whatcha doin' here acting all shifty like and reclusive?"

"Funny, I could be asking you the very same thing," even though his face was covered, you could tell they were smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A twinge of hostility arose in Robin's voice.

"I know why you're here. Strange man comes into a bar, order nothing but water, doesn't move, it raises questions. And some people are inquisitive enough to ask them. Just like yourself, no?"

"Then let me ask a few, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Actually, as fun as that would be, I cannot. I must take my leave," The figure stood up and grabbed the top of the cup, probably going to return in it. As the man stood so did Mr. Jafar.

"I don't think you understand," Robin smiled cracking his knuckles, "you don't leave until we say you do."

The figure sighed, the sound of something clicking could be heard, "If that's the way it must be, then so be it." The group didn't like the sound of the stranger's voice.

Robin took a swing at the figure, his knuckle duster aimed at his supposed head. But the fist was grabbed, the first show of movement that anyone could clearly see. A brown and black covered hand grabbed the fist of Robin, the top of the hand was covered by dark grey armor that reached into his forearm. The index, pinky, and thumb fingers were covered in a black glove while the middle and ring finger were a brown colored cloth. In a quick, almost unrealistic movement, the man shot his knee into the table lifting it up. Then the man kicked the table while Robin was still in his grasp, he couldn't get out of the way. The table swept his legs and made him stumble, but not fall over as he was still in the man's strong hold. The man pulled in Robin then smashed the glass he had into Robin's forehead. The sound of the table and the glass breaking caught the attention of everyone in the room, they were getting a show. Robin fell to the floor unconscious and the goons took his place. The first jabbed a sword at the cloaked figure who dodged it with ease. The man's brown and black colored hand reached for the exposed weapon and grabbed the attacker's wrist. The goon shouted in pain as the tight grip twisted his wrist around uncomfortably with the sound of something cracking being the final straw. The goon held his wrist in pain and fell to the floor when the stranger clocked him the side of the head. Two of the goons stepped forward with more swords while the third took a step back and aimed a pistol. One used two swords at once with more precision than the previous one did. Vertical strikes forced the stranger to step into another strike going in from the side. The stranger grabbed the blade with his other hand and snapped it in an instance. The goon looked at the blade then got punched by the stranger, he flew several feet and landed on his shoulders. The final sword wielding goon looked at the stanger, and back at the fallen warriors, and back at the stranger. And then he made a mad dash out of there, leaving only the pistol toting man left.

"You coward!" He yelled turning to his fellow crony.

"He kind of has the right idea," the stranger said lifting his two arms in a shrugging motion.

"Why I oughta!" He fired two shots at the body of the stranger.

In a feat of pure skill the warrior did a corkscrew in the air, dodging one bullet, the other was about to hit his legs. But just as the bullet was going to hit, the traveller pulled his foot down. A foot covered in brown colored metal was visible with a large tan colored addition on the feet. They were bulky and heavy looking, just trying to walk with them on must have been a challenge, and this man was leaping and doing twirls with them. The traveller's armored foot made contact with the bullet, a moment lasting a second seemed to take forever to transpire, then the goon screamed in pain and held his leg. The bullet had ricocheted from the massive chunk of metal straight back to the man who shot it. The figure turned to Robin Jafar, who was coming to, and lifted him up by the collar. Robin got a good look inside the hood and saw a horrifying sight. They appeared to have no face, just two burning orange eyes piercing the darkness, the light illuminating small parts of a covered face.

"Next time you see a stranger," a small circular hole light up with each word, "be friendly." He finished the fight by shoving the brute into the wall. The cloaked figure took his sweet time walking out the door, he surveyed the looks he was getting. He looked down at the goons on the floor, "Put it on their tab," he told the bartender before walking out into the night sky.

Team NDGO was comprised of Nebula Violette, Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy, and Octavia Ember. They were one of the most popular teams in all of Shade Academy. They were also one of, if not, the most beautiful. They were heartbreakers, heartthrobs, crushers of dreams of men and women alike. The classes at Shade were over for the weekend which meant one thing if you were to ask Nebula.

Practice, and lots of it.

Octavia hated it, Gwen got tired of it, and Dew was pretty neutral… to pretty much anything.

"Please, please!" Octavia was on her knees begging, "Can we just take a break for one weekend?"

"I'm sorry Octavia," Nebula patted the head or her red haired teammate, "but we have to keep training for the tournament."

"But that is weeks away!" The girl argued.

"Yeah and? A friend of mine at Beacon told me they got some new teachers who are upping their training, we got to be ready too."

"Nebbie," Gwen walked over to her team leader, "Octavia is right we could use a bit of a break. If we keep training I might rethink my life."

"Dew!" The team leader turned to the usually quiet blonde haired girl, "You're with me on this right?" Dew didn't answer, she just shrugged ambiguously. "Oh come on!"

"Nebula," Gwen consoled placing a hand on the purple haired girl's shoulder, "we're just asking for one weekend where we could have fun, be us, and you know do 'girl stuff'."

Nebula gave a defeated sighed, "Alright."

"YAY!" Octavia squealed. Finally, a weekend without having to train, what could be better?

Pohatu looked out on the desert landscape of Vacuo, admiring the sands and how they drifted for miles. It reminded him of Po-Wahi, it reminded him of the old days. When everything was simple. Stop the Makuta, protect the Matoran, save the day. He didn't want to get anything wrong, he was still doing that, but everything he was shown took its toll. And then he wakes up in a desert looking like he did when he was a Toa Mata, it just about broke him. He wondered if it was all a dream, going to Karda Nui and all that, he wondered if it was all one big dream that a tired Toa could think of. The first time he saw the humans he nearly freaked out and kicked one of them in the noggin. Then he saw he was a human, and he nearly mentally snapped… yet again. Pohatu was getting really unstable recently. But it all changed when he met, what the people call, the 'Grimm'. He had been traveling in the desert at night when he heard the growling. Foul beasts they were, they were worse than Rahi, maybe as bad as Rahkshi. The thought of those accursed snakes with legs sent a shiver up Pohatu's spine, he hated those things. You know what else he hated? This stupid cloak. He didn't really understand why he even had it, the Toa of Stone was not ashamed of his current body. But would the people be able to handle it? The sight of a masked warrior walking about as if nothing was wrong. While in his own universe masks were essential to survival, in this one it meant you were up to no good. The people at the tavern didn't even like the fact he had a cloak to cover his features, how could they react to his Kanohi Kakama? He removed the cloak, but still held onto it. His tan colored apparel nearly blended in with the ground beneath, if the dark brown armor pieces contrasting with the tan didn't exist. The dark armor atop the gloves were a bit much, but beggars can't be choosers he thought. Then there were his Feet Additions from the old days. They felt exactly as they used to, they weighed as they used to, he could use them like he used. Guess it's like what they say: 'It's like riding a Boxor, you never truly forget'. Pohatu really didn't want to fight at the Majyk Lamp, but they forced his hand… or feet in this case. Perhaps if he traveled to the capital 'Shade' he had heard so much about maybe he could get a few answers there. _Let's see if I can still run as fast as I could fly._

Makuta Antroz walked through the halls of Beacon Academy, his hands behind his back as he surveyed the students. Most had learned to fear him. _Good, fear is respect, and respect means power._ The sound of his clawed feet crashing onto the hard floor was a warning sign for all the students to beware his presence. All but a few seem to fear the crimson Makuta. There was obviously the three Toa and Ozpin, but there were two teams who stood up when others would kneel. These were of course Team RWBY and JNPR. RWBY were defiant and reluctant to listen to the Makuta because of what he did to Miss Yang Xiao Long. Team JNPR were a pain because they were friends of Team RWBY. Yet there was another group of students, they were from Haven Academy. Something about them didn't sit right with Antroz, they reminded him of something… something familiar. Antroz would have to remove them in order for his plan to succeed, but that day has not yet come, the window of opportunity has not made itself known. Antroz still needed to wear Glynda down, he needed her to follow his twisted words. He reached a milestone with her when she relayed that Onua told her to watch her back around the Makuta. _Oh, is Onua, ever the wiser._ The fact she felt comfortable enough to tell Antroz that made him chuckle, what a blind fool. Along with that Ozpin fellow. Even if he knew that Antroz was planning something, there was no way he would find out. The trap still needed to be assembled, you cannot tell a prison from a room just by the walls. The more he walked through the empty halls the more his smile grew behind his Jutlin. He then saw a pleasant sight, Glynda.

"Ah, Miss Goodwitch," the Makuta walked up to her side, somewhat startling her.

"Oh, Antroz, you scared me," she told her fellow teacher.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Antroz joked, probably for the first time in a while he used humor.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, just taking a walk through the school. I find myself so often in the sparring facility I never get to venture out in the open air."

"Well I'm sorry that you've felt trapped."

"Don't be I feel at home on the battlefield, I think we all do to some degree, even you Miss Goodwitch."

"I don't thin-"

"Glynda," Antroz removed his mask so he could give a sincere look at the teacher, "you are probably one of the most capable warriors I have seen in my long life span. I can tell you could have controlled your own destiny, whether it would be huntress or some other job. You would have carved a path and a legacy even if you weren't a strong huntress."

Glynda slightly blushed at Antroz's comment, it was nice to be appreciated around here. While Ozpin makes the large decisions, Glynda is always working behind the scenes to make sure everything runs smoothly. At least, that's how Antroz made it out to be. "Thank you Antroz, now I must prepare class. They will have Gali as their teacher today, I don't think they have had her before."

"Gali should be fine, anything than that cave crawler Onua."

"Goodbye Antroz," Glynda took her leave.

When Antroz was alone he started to chuckle, he placed his mask back on his face, "Goodbye Miss Glynda Goodwitch, your cooperation is much appreciated."

The streets of Shade were not nearly as lavish as say Vale, or Atlas, and we'll throw Haven in for good measure. But it was something to look at. Despite the fact the government had the strongest grasp right in the capital, it didn't mean that scum and villainy were right there in broad daylight. Many stalls lined the streets, selling some type of food or jewelry. The people who occupied them always had interesting tales. Some would travel miles for their chance at a life away from heavy government restrictions like in Atlas, some would want to get away from the mundaneness of Vale, and some had to escape their previous life in Mistral. Vacuo was such an interesting place. And Team NDGO loved it. Atlas was too hoity-toity for any of them, Mistral had all the black market issues, and Vale had all the… issues happening to it right now. Vacuo was home to them.

"Ah, it's so nice to get out of that stuffy room!" Octavia declared stretching her arms wide in the sky.

The group of girls walked down the streets buying from vendors all sorts of stuff, tasting all sorts of various foods, meeting people for minutes at a time before leaving them. Gayl had gotten another gold necklace to wear, Gwen had found some amazing fabric that she just had to have, Octavia was eating some sort seafood concoction that actually tasted better than it smelled or sounded, but Nebula however was not having a great time. Yeah sure she loved to go out, have fun and all that, but she really wanted to practice for the tournament. She really didn't want to fall behind the other teams not just from her academy, but against the others as well. Nebula had asked the headmaster what these new teachers were like, how they fought, the things they were teaching. She didn't get answer, at least not a straight one, their names were listed on the Beacon forums mainly because students were complaining about their…methods. Tahu, Gali, and Antroz were what her friend at Beacon had told her. No last name, no previous history on them, it as if they just showed up out of nowhere. And they had the weirdest names imaginable. Most names came from colors nowadays, but these were incredibly foreign. Nebula had practically gone on a one-woman crusade to figure out anything about them, but there was nothing. This only added to the mysteriousness around the new teachers of Beacon Academy.

The violet haired girl could only sigh as they walked by yet another food stall that Octavia just had to try. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because all work and no play makes Violette a very annoying leader," Octavia retorted biting into a fishstick.

"I don't think that's how the saying goes," Gayl told her teammate.

"Whatever, you know it's true."

"Gee, thanks, really feeling the love over here," Nebula sighed.

"It is just for one weekend Nebula," Gayl reassured.

"Yeah sure thing, I just wish something interesting would happen here for once."

"Hey!" A stall vendor yelled on the other side of the street, "Stop that thief!"

The girls saw a person probably no older than their mid twenties. He just looked like a common street criminal, he looked back to see the vendor was chasing him with a knife. The fat and older vendor was never going to catch the crook, the law breaker knew that, and a smile went across his face. He got off scot free. Nebula smiled a bit and immediately bolted down the street, seeming to disregard her team in the process. "I'll be back girls!" She yelled before leaving.

"Nebula, come on!" Octavia exclaimed, "It's our day off!"

"Yeah, yeah I know!" She waved off, "You enjoy your day, I'll enjoy mine!" Nebula ran past the multitudes of people, giving a small glance to the side to make sure she was keeping up with the common street criminal. The person took a sharp left turn and Nebula crossed the street to follow. The criminal looked behind to see the purple haired huntress on his heels. Pulling out a knife he slashed a support beam collapsing a bunch of boxes labeled 'Breakable Objects'. _Why would they be named that?_ Nebula thought. Leaping off the flat faces of the boxes she resumed her pursuit. The obstacle hadn't gotten her two far away from her target and she increased her speed. She pulled her sword from her waist and shifted it to a crossbow. Aiming down the sights she launched a bolt from the weapon. The metal arrow piercing itself in the wall just a foot away from the crook's shirt. _Drat._ She kept her chase as they went through another alley. The criminal was getting tired, _perfect._ Everything was going to be perfect… until a cloaked figure come from the alley way. The criminal saw a perfect opportunity and hid behind the person who suddenly got in between him and Nebula.

Pohatu was incredibly confused. One moment he was walking the streets of Shade, the next he is between someone who has a purple hair and a crossbow and a person with some food. Not exactly a fair fight in his eyes. The woman aimed down her sights of her crossbow. "Before we get too violent, may I ask what is going on?" Pohatu asked raising a hand.

"She attacked me," the criminal lied, hiding behind the cloak.

"No," Nebula defended, "he stole some food. I'm just going to get him back to the authorities."

Pohatu at the supposed fugitive and saw the food in his grasp. He waved the criminal off his cloak. "Stealing a meal is hardly worthy of the punishment you're going to deliver."

"But he stole it."

"Yes because he is hungry, he is desperate, he is without a place to call home, a place where he can be safe. You would do the same." He turned to the hungry man. "Go, leave us," before the man left Pohatu grabbed his arm, "but if I see you doing this again and _she_ is chasing you, I'm not going to help." The crook didn't think twice before running.

Nebula was not so forgiving and took aim once again and fired a bolt going past Pohatu and right for the thief. With a quick motion Pohatu grabbed the bolt by extending his arm. The bolt just stopped in mid air it seemed, Nebula was at a loss for words. "H-ho-how?" She was honestly stunned.

Pohatu walked up to her and she got defensive rather quickly. He offered her the bolt back, an action that made Nebula lower her weapon. "Try to be careful with these. If you fire willy-nilly, someone might think you're doing it on purpose," the voice from behind the cloak joked, "now I believe we have a vendor to meet."

"We?"

"Yes you did fail to apprehend the thief."

"Yeah because you stopped me!" Nebula argued.

"After you failed to stop him before, I saw you miss. In my home, one miss means your life is done. At least when you're alone."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If I did not intervene you would have apprehended the thief no problem, he would return the food, and maybe go to a jail for a petty crime, but that wouldn't stop him from doing it again. So long as his stomach growled he would continue to steal away. Perhaps on a full stomach he will do some good."

"Who are you?" Nebula was honestly confused.

 **-Some time later at a food vendor-**

"Pohatu? What kind of name is that?" Nebula asked as she ate some kind of noodle dish

"I'll have you know, I am one of the strongest of my kind. Many would love to bear my name," the Toa of Stone shot back eating into his hood.

"Also what's with the hood? Got a secret to keep?"

"You could say that."

"NEBULA!" A female voice raged from across the street. Pohatu turned in his chair to see three girls. One had red hair and wore blue and brown, the blonde of the group wore green and gold clothing, and the fourth had black hair and a combat skirt plated in metal. "We were looking all over for you!" This was the redhead speaking, "Don't run off like that again, we were worried sick about you!" The redhead then smacked her leader across the back of the head.

Pohatu laughed at this. _Just like Gali in the old days._

"And who are you?" Wendy asked.

"I am Pohatu," he offered an outstretched hand.

"You a huntsman?" Octavia asked.

"A huntsman! Hey that's great. I always wanted to be a huntsman. Just one question: What's a huntsman?"

"What were you born under a rock?" Octavia was flabbergasted by the fact Pohatu had never heard of a huntsman.

 _Well…actually a pod,_ Pohatu thought, _probably shouldn't tell them about the whole, you know, the place I come from._ "No I'm just kidding. I am a huntsman, I just find it funny to mess with people."

"What brings you here to Shade of all places?" Wendy asked.

"Confidential, you know the hush-hush stuff, top secret 'huntsman' business."

"Oh please tell us!" Octavia suddenly shot up and grabbed Pohatu by his arms in the cloak.

"I can't it is been ordered by some of the highest personnel to be kept a secret. If the knowledge I hold in my head were to get out, the whole world would fall into madness."

"You know that giving us those kind of details won't stop us from asking," Nebula pointed out.

"Yes, that's why I'm doing it, Pohata smiled behind the cloak, "but there may be something you can help me with."

"What?! Tell us! We'll do anything!" Octavia screamed shaking Pohatu about.

"Well first you could release me," he said grabbing the hand of of the girl before removing it, "secondly I'm looking for some old friends of mine. They were with me on a team long ago and I think they may hold a key to finding more clues."

"What were their names?"

"Well there was Kopaka, Lewa, Onua, Gali, and Tahu," Pohatu listed off the Toa Nuva.

"Wait," Nebula's outburst caught the Toa off guard, "you know Tahu and Gali?"

"Yes, why? Do you know them?" There was a certain change of tone in Pohatu's voice, it sounded like… hope.

"Well, no not really," she pulled out her scroll and pulled out the messages her friend at Beacon sent her, "but a friend of mine at Beacon said that a few new teachers have shown up."

"Teachers? Tahu? Hah! No way! That fire-spitter could teach a bunch of Tahnoks to take two steps even if he had one of their Krana strapped to his face!"

They were incredibly confused by Pohatu's words, the outburst was equally confusing. "No it's true," Nebula pushed passed, she showed Pohatu the messages, "see look."

Pohatu was amazed for two reasons. One: it was true. Tahu their team leader and all around hot head was teaching a bunch of kids in the ways of combat, along with Gali. Two: he could read the language. Hearing the language was one thing, but to read one was another. Maybe they used the same letters they did back home. But his gaze fixed itself on one word: 'Antroz'. How? Just how?! Why was he there?! Why was the accursed honor bound bat freak of a Makuta teaching alongside Tahu and Gali?! His grip on the scroll tightened and he was about to smash it. Was he using them? That had to be it… right. They wouldn't ally themselves with a Makuta willingly would they? _Would they?_

"You doing okay there Pot-head?" Octavia asked. He didn't answer, he just his gaze on the word that caused him pain as of recently. "Hey!" Octavia finally punched Pohatu in the shoulder which caught his attention finally. "You doing okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It would be a ghost if he were dead," he showed the group the message and pointed to the name 'Antroz', "Antroz is a dangerous individual. He controls powers beyond your imagination. Me and the others have fought against his kind for a long time. I have a hard time believing Tahu and Gali would ally themselves with that Makuta scum."

"Makuta?"

Pohatu froze, _Crap, I didn't mean to say that. I didn't want to mention the Makuta or anything of home to the people on this world. Well then I need an excuse… nope, got nothing. Great, Mata Nui, where's a distraction when you need one._

And just like that it came.

"Help!" A person came running through the streets. They collapsed on the floor where people were starting to circle around them. Pohatu stood up, the girls of Team NDGO immediately went to his aide. Nebula sat him up.

The team leader sat him up as she kneeled on the ground. "What happened?" She asked the middle aged man. By the soot and sweat on his face he looked like miner. The dog ears he had on his head looked old and weary.

The man coughed a few times, "Grimm… attacked the mine… cave in *cough* *cough* … at the Crooked Arches…" the man closed his eyes and succumbed to unconsciousness.

The four girls looked at each other and nodded. They knew the place, what happened, and what to do about it. "Well so much for a day off," Octavia joked, "what about you Pot-head? You wanna come t-" she turned to see the mysterious man had vanished, "Pohatu?"

"What's wrong?" Nebula asked.

"Pohatu," she simply said turning her head around the whole crowd, "he's gone."

"Huh? Oh yeah where did he go?" Wendy looked around.

Nebula's gaze narrowed on the faunas miner, "Doesn't matter, we have a mine to visit."

 **-The Crooked Arches-**

It was as if a warzone had ripped through here, had a funeral, then the funeral turned ugly with the mother-in-law throwing the first punch. It was awful. Broken Schnee Dust Company Extractors laid down on their sides billowing out smoke, makeshift houses were in ruins, flattened areas of once dilapidated homes were crushed by the Grimm. In the distance were large arches made out of stone. Over the years the sandstorms have chipped away at them leaving sharp edges and flat faces over the once smooth stone, the would weave in and out of the ground like a school of dolphins or whales. The Bullhead touched down and Team NDGO sprinted out.

"Octavia, Dew clear the fire out of the machines!" Nebula ordered, "Wendy, you and me are going to search the homes for survivors."

"Sure thing," Wendy said.

"Sounds good," Octavia relayed.

"What should we do about the grimm?" Dew asked.

"What we always do. Fight them," their leader told them.

At the very sight of a Beowulf Nebula shot a bolt from her crossbow. The beast whined as the large metal needle pierced its abdomen, but it wasn't dead yet. It was dead after a trio of throwing knives from Wendy were thrown puncturing its neck. Nebula made her way to the first hut and moved a burned door to find nothing inside the house but fire, fire, and more fire. The intense heat hurt so much she had to avert her eyes away. With a annoyed sigh she went to move on to the next until a group of three Beowulfs stood in her way. She shifted the crossbow to a sword and ducked underneath the large swing of a black furry arm. Raising the sword up she sliced off the appendage with ease, thankfully regular Beowulfs were paper thin. Twirling the blade around her body she stabbed another wolf in the chest and sliced upward cleaving a part of its chest apart. The shriek of pain were a bit of music to her ears, it was still loud and unnerving though. The third tried to get the jump on her, quite literally in fact. Nebula was pinned to the ground, her blade between her and the beast. Using her foot she launched the beast over her and bury her blade into the back of the beast after jumping on to it. When she knew the creature was dead she went to the next home, she opened the door to find no one was in there like the previous. _Did they all get out? Or were they…_ No. She did not want to think about that, that is not how a huntress should think. She kept checking through houses only to find the same thing, an absence of people. She hoped the first option was what happened. That's when she heard the cries and shrieks of a person. Immediately she increased her run to a full on sprint making her way to where the cry of help came from. A house, that was not on fire as of yet but collapsed to a degree, with broken windows came into view. A second cream came.

"Someone help!" A young, female, voice cried out.

Nebula peered through the window to find a faunas girl, probably no older than ten, and by the looks of it a deer faunas. Not that it particularly mattered in this instance, but details are always important. "Hey," she said to catch the crying girl's attention, "I'm going out get you out of here, just hold still." She began to pull on the fallen debris, it would budge. She pulled out her sword and hacked away at the wooden beams. That's when she heard a growl, an evil growl, a growl of more grimm.

"Look out!" The young girl screamed in fear.

Nebula turned around to see an Alpha Beowulf charging at her, it was running too fast. Nebula got her blade in a defensive position and prepared for the worst. As if from the gods above, or Mata Nui in this case, the sound of an inhuman speed of footsteps bolted from seemingly nowhere. Nebula opened her eyes to see a man, no a huntsman, in the air between her and monster. Their right leg appearing to reel back for a kick. The person was covered in brown and a lighter brown cloth and armor. On his feet were two large apparatuses made of the same light brown, practically tan, metal. On top and just at the bottom of their kneecaps were two black rods, four in total for both legs, they seem to serve some sort of purpose. Just as the figure appeared to be slashed by the claws of the Alpha the person shifted their weight around and delivered a wicked kick with their right foot that sent the massive creature sprawling to the floor. The impact could be heard as the beast landed in a sand dune a long distance from where they were. Nebula was in awe of the sheer power.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her sword was somewhat ready to engage in combat, but not really, after that she wasn't sure just what she could do against that.

"What?" Their voice was familiar, "Do I really look that different in a cloak?" As the voice asked he turned his face. The face was covered by a mask, it looked like a tribal mask from some bygone era. While the majority of the mask was a slicked back arc-like surface, the bottom of the jawline and the middle of the forehead of the mask had flat faces put on top. The eye sockets were cut in vertical slits along with two cuts in the jawline faces. A small circular mouth opened, glowed, then closed with each word the familiar voice spoke along with the eyes and the cuts in the jawline.

"Wait," Nebula paused realising who the voice belonged to, "Pohatu?"

"We have a winner!" Pohatu congratulated, "And for your prize, one freed Matoran!" He turned to the broken and ruined house.

' _One freed-' what?_ She asked herself. Her thoughts were put aside when Pohatu literally ripped the door off the hinges. The girl, obviously scared, would barely budge. "Come little one, I'm with them." The girl didn't budge, she was scared of the masked warrior. And Pohatu could see that. He knelt down so he could be eye level with the girl and reached for his mask. With a click the mask came off revealing his face. Two caring orange colored eyes were revealed, a caring face, brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail, he looked like he hadn't shaved in… well ever but it only looked like a five o'clock shadow. "See I'm flesh and blood like yourself. Now can we please go?" The girl timidly nodded and walked over to Pohata, he carried the child in his arm so that she could hold onto his shoulder. He knelt down next to Nebula and set the child down. "There is a gathering of people about a quarter of a mile from here, she'll be safe there. Come back and assist me in removing the rest of these accursed Grimm."

Nebula really didn't want to, but the child was even more vehement about staying, "No! I'm not leaving until I find my daddy!"

Pohatu turned his head to the girl and got eye level once again. "I promise I will find your 'daddy'." Pohatu still hadn't grasped the whole 'parenting structure' this world carried. He certainly didn't want to ask how they reproduced, he read a book once. He didn't want to read it ever again.

He didn't want to read _anything_ ever again.

His attention turned to the howling cry of the Alpha Beowulf as it got up from the sand dune. It was angry now, because you know like it wasn't angry all the time. With a snarl it ran on all fours toward the Toa of Stone, who ran towards the beast. Planting his left foot down, hard, onto the sand he flipped up lodging his foot into the chin of the creature. It snapped up violently and gave enough time for Pohatu to recover and release a punch and a spinning kick to the side of the mouth. The Alpha flew across the landscape rolling in the sand. Using his Kanohi Kakama he raced faster across the sands than the wolf. When at the perfect position he readied his right foot and did a corkscrew spin, like he did in the Majyk Tavern. This time though, when the Beowulf reached him he slammed the Feet Addition downward right into the spine of the monster. It snapped instantly killing the beast. Pohatu looked down at the grimm as it dissolved. _And here I thought I'd seen it all._ Pohatu looked up to see more, basic but still threatening, Beowulfs. As a Toa he learned that anything could be a threat, even the tiniest insect could topple a forest. He jumped up and landed on top of the head of one crushing the skull, with a quick matrix dodge he grabbed the arm of another and snapped it in two at the elbow, a third fell after he lifted his whole leg up to avoid an attempted sweep and then gave an axe kick smashing down on the neck of the creature. Using a piece of debris from the ground Pohatu smashed the side of a black fur wolf's face before grabbing it by the arm, spinning it around, jumping up and slamming it back down. Pohatu then looked down at the creature with great hostility. Usually a Toa should not kill, but these were an exception. He raised his foot above the snout of the creature and stomped its face in, to send a message he pulled the body on the ground against the sand.

"Look out!" The voice of Nebula rang out.

Pohatu looked behind him and saw a massive spiked bear, a Ursa Major. Pohatu didn't have much time to react. However a bolt was shot in its eye making the swing it was about to deliver delayed. Taking this opportunity Pohatu jumped up and slammed the flat face of his Feet Addition right onto the bolt plunging it further into its cranium. The bear slumped over and the Toa of Stone looked to the girl. "Thanks," he told her, "but I thought I told you to go to the safe zone." Pohatu noticed that the small faunas girl was still there.

"'Gee Nebula thanks for saving my life', 'You're welcome Pohatu it's much appreciated'," she mocked spinning the crossbow around her finger.

"I would have been fine," he assured.

"Yeah let me be the judge of that, come on my team needs our help."

"So be it."

The group of three girls had nearly cleared out the rest of the grimm. Wendy threw multiple knives into grimm that slumped over to the overused but very true concept of 'Death by a Thousand Cuts', although in this case it was a thousand knives. Dew summoned multiple tornados and cyclones to send the grimm into the air and let them crash down to the surface. Octavia was traversing the sands and slashing away at the beasts with ease. Pohatu and Nebula joined in the fight by Pohatu launching a grimm into the air with a flip kick and Nebula shooting a bolt from her crossbow pinning it to the wall of a dilapidated house.

"Who's that?" Octavia asked as she flew past on the sands noticing Pohatu, none had seen what he looked like without a cloak.

"It's Pohatu!" Nebula yelled.

"Good!" Dew exclaimed, "We could always use more help!"

The grimm were soon cleared out with ease, four huntresses and a Toa tend to do that. "A job well done!" Octavia pronounced. However her joy would soon turn sour as the sight of six Deathstalkers came into view. They were coming from the Arches. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me"

"Wait," Pohatu said as he got an idea, "how stable are those arches?"

"Pretty," Wendy replied, "you would have to blow them up if you wanted to move them, or get a horde of Goliath to move them."

"Perfect," a smile went across his masked face as he stepped forward, "wait here."

"And just what are you going to do?" Nebula asked in angry confusion.

"Something I haven't done in a long time," he told the purple haired girl. He put his hand down and focused on the sand beneath him. _All sand is the dust of stones. And I know everything about stones._ He opened his palm and the sand beneath his hand began to swirl, it formed a vortex, and in time it formed a solid round boulder. The girls were in complete shock at what they had just witnessed. Pohatu took a few steps back and lined up the boulder with the closest arch. _This should be easy, it's child's play. I am the Patron of Kohli after all._ Winding up his right foot he launched the boulder from the position it was in. The solid rocky ball rocketed toward the first arch. It ricocheted, bounced, and slammed against the stone in the arch, the sound could be heard from where Pohatu was. Eventually taking a bounce off a face it started to fly back to Pohatu. With a smile he jumped up and let it hit him square in the chest. Most would have their ribs broken, even with aura, but it didn't even faze the Toa. Just as it was about to hit the ground, Pohatu's left foot dribbled it in the air before being launched again by his right going to a different arch. It repeated the same process, this one though coming back to meet his arm which lifted it back into the air and it being launched to another different arch. This game of tennis repeated itself for a few minutes and the girls were completely mesmerized by the kicking fiend's performance. It finally seemed to come to an end when Pohatu jumped up once again to let it hit him in the chest and let it hit the soft sand. When he looked at the arches for a good second he moonwalked back in line with the girls. They weren't sure just what the Toa just did because nothing happened

Octavia was the first to ask the obvious question. "What was the point of that?" She asked as the Deathstalkers grew closer. "You didn't exactly stop th-" She was stopped by Pohatu raising his hands as if he was about to snap. With a snap the arches began to fell, right on top of the grimm scorpions. The immense weight of literal tons of rock against their carapace was too much and they grimm were instantly crushed, their screams being silenced by the sands.

"What was that now?" Pohatu asked jokingly, but his tone turned serious, "Hurry we must check for survivors."

"What do you mean?" Nebula asked as Pohatu started to run, "We checked all the houses."

"That's not what I meant, you heard what the miner was saying."

 _The cave in!_ Nebula thought. She had completely forgot that. When they reached the entrance of the mine it looked too late to do much. Rocks and boulders covered the entire entrance and they didn't have anything to move them. At least the natives of Remnant didn't. Pohatu stood forward and stretched out a hand. "What are you doing?" Octavia asked.

"I must concentrate," Pohatu told the girl, "please be quiet. For their sake." With his eyes closed he focused on the rocks, the individual pieces each piece of stone held, the very fibers of the rock. He found each and every one of them, each told their own story as how they got there, each were their own grain of sand in this massive desert. The rocks began to shake, and shake violently, but they didn't collapse into the mine. The rocks then to decrease in size, and in color as well, they appeared to break apart and snap off into smaller and smaller pieces. From there they eventually turned to sand in which Pohatu threw the sand to the wind, so the rock could tell its story of being transformed by a Toa. The entrance of the cave was exposed, light entered into the shaft, and the miners were freed from their once permanent fate. They walked out amazed by what had just happened. One moment they were doomed to being buried alive, the next they were freed. They were excited, they were exuberant, they were… grateful. The girl from earlier, the deer faunas, looked about in the crowd of people and noticed a certain antlered faunas.

"Daddy!" She yelled which caught the attention of the older man. His smile brought warmth and tear of joy to both people. He knelt down to catch probably the one thing in this world keeping him going, tears rolled down his eyes. Picking up his daughter he walked over to the group that had saved his friends, his daughter, and saved his whole world.

"Thank you," he said, "I don't know how we can repay you."

"There is no need of that," Pohatu said with a waving of his hand, "we were merely doing our Duty as Toa and huntresses."

Nebula's head perked up, "Yeah… what he said." _What was a Toa?_

 **-Three days later-**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Nebula asked, "I'm sure Tahu and Gali would love to see you."

"As much as I love to see my brother and sister, I must travel much of this 'Remnant' as I can with a unrestricted lense. I am still fascinated by many things about this place," Pohatu explained. He really wanted to see the others, but he must discover a few things about himself in this world. "I will make sure to be there in the stands in the tournament though cheering you on."

"Well then I guess we'll see you later," Wendy cheered goodbye from the airpad.

"Before I go though there is one more thing I must tell you," the girls leaned in, "beware of Makuta Antroz. As much as I trust my fellow Toa he is not to be treated lightly. He is more powerful than many huntsman and is definitely more powerful than any student going to Beacon for the tournament. Watch. Your. Back. Do not trust the shadows and beware the things he says. He will take every opportunity to manipulate you and twist you to his ways. With that being said, have fun!" Kind of a somber note to go on.

With that the airship closed the doors and the large ship took off to deliver the Shade academy students to Beacon for the Vytal Festival Tournament. Pohatu took a deep breath in and looked to the landscape ahead of him. "Well then, let's get a good look at the continent," he happily told himself before using his Kanohi Mask of Speed to race off into the distance. While he was running he wondered if anyone else could be here in this world. He knew Tahu, Gali, and Antroz were already at Beacon, but what about the others? He assumed Lewa, Kopaka, and Onua were here as well, they all got caught up in the Energy Storms back in Karda Nui. There was one nagging thing in his mind.

 _Did 'they' come as well?_

 **-Undisclosed Location-**

"So why should I help your cause Miss Fall?" A figure said from darkness, their voice was honestly curious.

"Because Adam Taurus is your master, and he answers to me," Cinder Fall was getting agitated by this _one's_ constant questioning of her leadership tactics.

"Just because I follow Adam does not mean I should follow you Miss Fall."

"Actually yes it does, you don't have much a choice in this matter," She opened a file with pictures taken by her associates at Beacon. "And it appears that a few past acquaintances have allied themselves with a so-called 'enemy' of yours," she pushed a few pictures containing Tahu, Gali, Onua talking with and conversing with Makuta Antroz.

There was silence for a solid minute. An armored hand outstretched to pull one of the pictures into the darkness, this was the first sight Cinder had gotten of the individual out of shadows. Two eye glowed in the darkness and met her amber eyes.

"You have my attention."

 **OOOOOOH, snap dawg. Stuff's going down. Hey let me tell you that this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The only hard part was writing about Team NDGO, a team who has had maybe what? Seven minutes of screen time if that? But seriously I like this whole angle of having Pohatu in Vacuo, really lets me get away from Beacon for a chapter. Also, MYSTERY, who is the figure working with Adam? Why are they working with Cinder at the sight of Antroz? What will happen? I don't know, I haven't gotten that far ahead, or have I? I'll let you work that one out. Anyways see ya later suckers.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Agent and the Lost

**Author's Note: WHAT? This story isn't dead? I'm actually updating this thing? Eh, I always enjoy writing for this story. Heads up. There will be a lot of jumping around, and back and forth in this chapter. But this will be the last chapter before we get on to some of the juicy stuff, I honestly have no clue what the 'juicy stuff' entails but I usually come up with this stuff on the fly.**

Chapter 6: The Agent and the Lost

To say that General Ironwood had an ego problem, and maybe overcompensating for something, would be an understatement. Large cruisers and ships, the likes of which the resident Bionicles of Beacon Academy could never imagine would exist. And all of them held soldiers, students, and enough personnel to fill the entire school. Not to mention the rest of the students from the other schools. Ozpin, Glynda, Antroz, and Tahu were in the Tower watching the massive fleet land on the landing dock.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels," Glynda growled, her eyes narrowed on the largest ship, it angered her even more.

"Yeah this thing just screams 'peace'," Tahu noted raising an eyebrow behind his mask, "cool looking boats though."

Glynda shot him a glance but the Toa of Fire didn't notice.

"Well, being a headmaster and the general of an army tends to make you a busy man," Ozpin relented, a small squadron of ships whizzed past the window, "but yes those are a bit of an eyesore."

"So this Ironwood runs the academy and the military?" Makuta Antroz asked Glynda who nodded still fixed on the unsightly mess on her doorstep, "This guy has my respect." The comment made Glynda sneer at Antroz a bit, the Makuta couldn't help but chuckle at Glynda's disapproval.

A alarm on Ozpin's desk rang saying 'Entry Request'. The headmaster turned to face the elevator door, the others followed suit, "Come in," the headmaster said.

From the hissing doorway came a man who walked in with open arms. "Ozpin," the man said. The man appeared a bit on the older side, not as old os Ozpin though, his black hair had grey forming on the fringes. He was dressed in white military dress coat with a red neck tie. If there was one thing Antroz and Tahu could both agree on it would be that they hated neckties, Antroz swore if he ever went back to their universe he would use it to dominate the planet.

"Hello General," Ozpin responded in a cold manner as he walked to the middle of the room.

"Please, cut the formalities," General Ironwood pleaded walking to Ozpin to shake his hand, "it has been too long." The two Bionicles and Glynda walked closer, and the General smiled at seeing the main combat instructor at Beacon. "And Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we've last met."

Antroz raised a curious eye beneath his Kanohi Jutlin, he was about to retaliate until he stopped himself. The last thing he needed to do was attack another headmaster, and Tahu wouldn't spare him if he were to come out as the victor. That was _if_ the Toa of Fire could best the Makuta.

"Oh James," Glynda mocked her interest with a small hand gesture, "I'll be outside." Glynda made her way to the elevator.

"Allow me to accompany you," Antroz offered, not waiting for her response as they both entered the elevator. Ironwood narrowed his brow at the curiously bat-like armored warrior.

When the door closed Ironwood looked back to Ozpin, "Well she certainly hasn't changed much." The General noticed the red armored Toa of Fire standing between the two headmasters. Ironwood noted the odd looking armor. It almost looked like a variation on knight's armor with a sleek texture to it. "And who is this?"

"This is-" Ozpin began.

"Tahu," the Toa of Fire finished, the cuts in his Hau lighting up with each syllable. He noticed when he shook Ironwood's hand that is was unnaturally strong, most of the flesh creatures in this world didn't have a grip like his.

"Ah, you are one of the new combat instructors," Ironwood said, "Ozpin has told me much about you and your…methods."

"Yes, I will admit some of my compatriots their own little ways, the one you saw leaving with Glynda would be Antroz." Ironwood noted the shift in tone from Tahu, one from delight to annoyance.

"James I believe Tahu, you, and I have a few things to discuss. I can assure you this will have far reaching implications," Ozpin said.

"Trust me, I have a few things to tell you as well," Ironwood acknowledged.

"Then let's begin."

 **-With Glynda and Antroz-**

Glynda walked down through the courtyard in a brisk pace, Antros was a few inches behind her. The Makuta kept a stoic atmosphere around him, which wasn't difficult with his mask helping, he walked upright with his arms behind his back. Glynda appeared to be annoyed by something, and Antroz wasn't happy with Ironwood's comment about Glynda. If he wanted his plan to succeed he would need to get Ironwood removed from the picture. However, he also needed Glynda's cooperation as well, and if he and this general got on good terms, then it might be for naught.

"Miss Goodwitch?" The calculative voice of Antroz spoke out from behind, "Is something bothering you?"

The witch of Beacon kept her fast pace, the clicking of her heels serving as a warning to get out of the way. The Makuta was not intimidated by such things.

"Miss Goodwitch, did I do something to offend you in some manner?"

She kept her glare away from the Makuta, away from the conversation, away from Antroz. _Of for Tren Kom's sake,_ Antroz rolled his eyes and summoned his powers. Ever since landing on Beacon and his deadly injury, Antroz was told to restrain his powers due to the strain it put on his body. A foolhardy attempt to hinder the Makuta was how he saw it. None of the others knew it was only the Shadow Leeches in his chest that could cause injury to himself. Glynda didn't see it, but Antroz's form dipped into the ground into a black and red amorphous blob. It formed into a puddle colored like shadows and zipped past Glynda's stomping feet. Once in front Antroz's form took shape with his glowing orange eyes burning straight into Glynda's. It spooked the usually formidable huntress stopping her in her tracks.

"Glynda," Antroz's voice had a growl in it, but had the playing, coy, attitude Antroz took a bit of pleasure in using, "would you please tell me what it is that has got you in a fit?"

Glynda huffed, her shoulders shrugged upwards with her breath, "How? How can you be complimentary of him?!"

"General Ironwood?"

"Yes!" She waved her riding crop in the sky, Antroz was a bit nervous in case she sent the Makuta flying. He may have had his shapeshifting powers still, but it hurt like Hordika Venom to use it. "Of all people, I thought you would be the most disgusted by this turn of events."

Antroz looked at the ships in the distance, his head tilted to the side before moving it back to a regular position. "Glynda, have I ever told you about my position in the Brotherhood?"

Glynda thought about it for a moment, "No, I've only heard stories from the others."

"For many centuries the Makuta were the protectors of the Matoran, it was our sworn duty to Mata Nui. We were also charged with creating various forms of Rahi, our form of fauna."

"So what happened then?" Glynda asked, confused how beings for good were turned evil, "What made you change?"

Atroz chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? Power, pride, jealousy. We wanted the universe for ourselves, we wanted full control. We all did, but it appears that our leader had other plans…"

"Teridax," Glynda came to the realization. Antroz looked down to Glynda, not particularly pleased by hearing his accursed name, "I only know because you said it."

"Yes," the crimson Makuta breathed, "Teridax, leader of the Brotherhood after overthrowing our previous one. He devised a plan to put Mata Nui in a deep slumber, and it worked to his credit."

"So what does this have to do with James?"

"I'm going to assume you mean Ironwood?" Antroz looked at Glynda who was confused a bit before nodding. They didn't have last names back in the Bionicle Universe so having two names was something they had to get used to. "Back, long ago, I was Teridax's second in command. His right hand man. I was also the strategist for the Brotherhood planning attacks on our enemies, which believe me were numerous. I was a military man all my life, not like some scientist who I knew back in Karda Nui. I take no pleasures in hunting and skulking in the shadows, I prefer to meet my enemy head on. Tricks do me no pleasure. An army is just that, a group formed with the intention of brute force, no tricks that is what spies are for. A fleet of ships for me, where we do not have this kind of technology everywhere in our world, is breathtaking. So that's why I love seeing Ironwood's army with him, it reminds me of better times. Where everything was simple and all I had to worry about was world domination…"

"Did you ever think it was possible?" Glynda asked

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever think you could rule your world? You have to realize it sounds preposterous and outlandish?

"I suppose it is, from one angle. But after fighting for so long I guess we grew accustomed to it. The idea of controlling our universe seemed logical for us." Antroz narrowed his eyes, "I guess only _he_ knew what to do." His eyes burned red and orange at the thought of Teridax again.

"Snap out of it," Glynda pushed his arm, "you're here now and not there. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"You don't understand Glynda, my brother betrayed us. It was his plan all along, we were just pawns in a sick game, do you know what that is like?"

Goodwitch's eyes averted themselves to the Tower, "A little bit."

"Gah," Antroz spat, "of course you do." He was clearly mocking, "If I had five widgets every time some said that then I would be able to _buy_ the entire univer-AGHHHHHHH" Antroz was suddenly blasted into a building, his armored body breaking the wall and sending him into the building.

"Antorz!" Glynda yelled, she brought up her riding crop from where the attack came from.

A sudden white and blue beam of energy came zooming towards the two and instinctively Glynda formed a purple colored circle to block it. The beam started to form into ice and quickly froze over the barrier. It looked like a giant disc of ice before Glynda stepped to the side breaking off the barrier. The beam continued until it hit the ground forming a frozen puddle on the stone floor. The experienced huntress surveyed the area, her veteran eyes scanning the landscape for anything out of the ordinary. She found it, or more like it found her. From the side Glynda's huntress instincts kicked in as she had to block an incoming object flying towards her. The metallic object slammed into her side which was guarded by her arm. The brunt of the attack sent her flying as whatever it was brushed off her, bounced off would probably be a better word. Glynda got a good look at the object as it flew back into the sky. It was a large, white, shield that glided through the air with ease. It reminded Glynda of Miss Pyrrha Nikos and how she uses her shield. Surely her own students wouldn't have rebelled against her teachers. Another attack came from Glynda's side as she flipped backwards avoiding another beam of ice. From the puddle of ice came multiple spikes, each following her movements. _A Schnee?_

No, it was not a Schnee.

"Show yourself!" Glynda ordered.

From her back came a blinding pain as something sharp attacked her. It sent her to the ground landing on her hands and knees. She looked up slightly and caught a glimpse of a jagged object about to stab her. She rolled out of the way just in time and got back to her feet. She held out her riding crop as she got a good look at the attacker.

They were about the same height as Tahu. They were clad in a theme of white, most assuredly they were from A

tlas. Small bits of white armor covered his kneecaps which were clothed in an off white heavy fabric. A silver chestplate covered an off white colored coat that had a fur lined hood behind their neck. In the creases of the chestpiece were splashes of blue to give it a bit more color. The attacker had metal pads on his shoulder that reminded Glynda of Gali, _could they know each other?_ Her questions were assumed correct when she saw that the visitor had a mask on, she assumed everyone with a mask she did not recognize from that universe. This mask seemed more technologically advanced than the previous ones she'd seen. It had a basic shape much like Tahu's with a flat bottom and a domed top, this one was wider than Tahu's though. A circle in the middle, presumably for talking, was cut on the bottom where the mouth should be on our white clad visitor. However it's where the eyes are where it gets interesting. The left hand eye was completely natural, a trademark blue glow was shining bright. The right hand eye was a completely different story. An optic scope, almost like a mechanical eye, covered it. It kept oscillating and turning around as if taking in more and more information. There was still a blue glow in this eye, but it would change shades as the figure kept staring at Glynda.

The figure stared at Glynda a while longer before going back in. It raised a two sided spear that resembled icicles in their designs. While running the white shield fell back in place, it latched onto their arms with a *click*. Glynda didn't know what to do so she just prepared for a counter move and braced herself.

But then a blast of two red and black beams came between Glynda and the figure, stopping them on a dime. The two looked to the hole in the wall that was just made by the instigator. A crimson armored hand shot out grabbing the edge of the hole. From it an angry Antroz came from it. His orange and red eyes burning.

"Who dares?!" Antroz yelled, "I am Makuta Antroz! Strategist of the Brotherhood of Makuta! And I will not be trifled with such feeble attempts-" Antroz looked over to the intruder, he began to laugh. "Well, well, well," he said more slowly and calm now, "if it isn't the fabled Toa Kopaka, what a pleasure to four us to be graced with his presence." At the mention of his name Kopaka gripped his spear tightly and noticeably tensed up.

 _Another Toa?!_ Glynda thought, _I have to notify Ozpin._ Glynda tried walking away but the Toa of Ice caught her movements. He aimed the tip of his Ice Blade at the huntress in a swift movement and another beam of ice went right for her. Glynda flinched a bit but then noticed a cold sensation enveloping her legs, her whole body stiffened and she almost fell over. She looked to find her knees down had been covered in thick ice, stronger than she could overpower. She struggled to get out and eventually she gave up. Whatever this 'Kopaka' person wanted, she would just have to wait this out…

Hopefully, there was an end to this madness…

 **-In the swamps of Mistral-**

A small village was burning, a common sight in Mistral. Many villages had trouble surviving, only the strong survived in this harsh world. But how did these villages pass this all important test? Why, by bandits, murderers, and thieves. And no one was better at holding all these people together than the fabled Raven Branwen. Villages were no issue, even with an experienced huntsman on their side, it just meant it would be more fun. This last village was an easy, nothing to distract them. They got food, Dust, and even some Lien out of it. Money was never something really needed in the tribe, but traders scum enough would come by when the bandits were traveling. The Grimm were always an issue though. When weren't they? As much as they loved to pillage and plunder, the Grimm would always come and find them. It was a good way of weeding out the greedy and weak in her tribe, a bit morbid sure but 'only the strong survive, those are the rules'.

Or were they?

The tribe was just leaving the village, Raven led the group of masked individuals. She cared not for the talk behind her, they were petty squabbles that she didn't want to deal with. As a leader she cannot be distracted. Suddenly, the sounds of Beowulfs caught her ear and she brought her hand up to stop the group. On instinct they shut up and looked up to her hand. Raven made a gesture with her hand and half of the group split off into the mass of trees to the right. With a second gesture the other half, minus a few, split off into the other trees to the left. The remaining members followed Raven as she sprinted forward, her hands ready to draw her blade.

They reached a clearing below them. What they saw would be surprising to most, but these bandits have seen a lot. A person colored green and silver was fighting some Grimm. They were probably a huntsman, that was pretty common in the world of Remnant. They were probably going to the next village to rest. Raven gave a smug smile. _How unfortunate, better take them out of their misery right now._ The leader of bandits gave a hand signal to the groups in the trees to move forward. She would watch, if her followers were not good enough she would have to finish the job.

While the individual was busy slaying beowulfs left and right the bandits got a surround on them. Through the bushes they all got a small snippets of them as they moved through the air with ease slaying the creatures one by one. The person was clad in green and silver armor. The chest was completely covered by a light green piece of armor that covered a small portion of the back. Silver colored pieces of armor covered their upper arms with an exo-suit like skeleton colored that same green. Their legs held that same style of coloration. Whoever they were, they were tall, at least six foot four maybe even six and a half. What they were all confused by was their face. It appeared to be some kind of mask. The mask was colored that same dang light green, at the bottom was a breathing apparatus or some kind of fan, a single fin running down the middle of the long arced face covering, their eyes were completely covered by a light blue sheet that was almost translucent but not enough to get their eyes. If you didn't know any better you could've said it was one of those Atlasian robots.

The final Beowulf was killed after a slash from their sword, it was quickly latched onto their back and their body seemed to relax. That's when they made their move. Slowly, while their target was turned away from them, they walked closer and closer. They got close and soon they could hear their breathing, they actually started hearing talking. Their voice sounded like a male, but a strange accent confused them beyond belief.

The first bandit made his move. They had leaped behind the stranger, hoping to tackle him to the ground. But they would be wrong. From his standing position, the green figure did a backflip in the air. The bandit sailed under the figure before their armored feet came crashing down on the bandits back. Dirt and dust shot up at the sudden body plummeting to the close ground. The figure looked around the circle of bandits and smiled behind his mask.

"Well," his thick accented voice greeted, "and here I thought Tahu was always ever-ugly (this is 'Treespeak', I recommend you look this up because I don't want to translate every single time I use it)."

They didn't understand his words, partially due to his accent and his odd terminology. The group of bandits all charged in at once, hopefully they all could take out this odd one. The first (or is it the second?) bandit fell after being kicked in the stomach by an armor foot. The figure had sped up exponentially and the bandit was sent sprawling into the trees. Two of the group tried to avenge their comrade by slicing down their weapons, but a large silver sword stopped the two other weapons. The blade was jagged on the backside while the front was sleek and streamlined, the blade was about half as tall as the warrior wielding it. The two were staggered, they drew their blade so quickly. Before they could react the warrior spun their sword around around the two other blades shoving them to the grounds in the process. The two bandits fell forward so they didn't drop their weapons, a foolish move. The green warrior did a roundhouse kick across their heads, the pain was amplified due to the metal in their legs and feet. While the other two were flying the figure turned to a new target, five bandits charging. The armored individual started to run but then jumped in the air. They started to spin in the air, their blade making them look like a metal tornado. The first in the large group of bandits was defeated after the figure landed their foot right on his face. The remaining went into a four versus one clash of swords. They all had red colored short swords which contrasted with the single silver longsword. When a bandit thought they landed a blow, the sword simply bounced off the silver blade. Whoever they were, they were no slouch. From behind one if the bandits tried to flank him and raised his weapon while the target was focused on the others. His sword collided, not with the person, but on the strange metal apparatus on his back. The figure turned their head and locked eyes, they bandit could see that they had yellow eyes that burned through the light blue layer. They spun their whole body spun around with the sword slashing at their chest. After they felt the blade connect with their chest the bandit was sent back by a gust of wind. The bandit was blown back into a far off tree where he hit a trunk painfully. The bandits looked to their comrade and thought: _what the heck?_

"Are you dark-serious about fighting me?" The green figure asked using his strange words, "For I am Lewa, mystery-king of know-nothingness. That's me!"

None of the bandits really knew what this 'Lewa' meant by his words, his accent alone made the simple words hard to understand. They only knew one thing: they had to fight this guy. All bandits, yes all of them, came at Lewa from all sides. The Toa of Air gave a gentle laugh and prepared. One tried running in, but was meant with a sidestepped and got their backside smashed by the butt of his Air Sabre. Another was defeated when Lewa summoned a gust of wind to temporarily blind him while he was running and got a metallic foot in his chest. Lewa was forced to step away from a jab near his face to which he responded to by sending his knee right into the man's chest. Lewa's Air Sabre clashed with multiple blades as a flurry of strikes came from both sides, but only the Toa's seem to land. Not even a mark on his Adaptive Armor was made, but the bandits fell one by one.

For a finishing blow the Toa sent a gust of wind to knock them all back. From there he stood and focused his powers on his Air Sabre. The blade started to glow green and the winds picked up. The bandits stood up but massive gusts of wind sent them back down. They tried over and over again, but the winds seemed to come around in a circular pattern. The winds begin to whip the trees around them, dirt and leaves flew around in the circle. That's when all hell broke loose. With the Toa of Air in the middle a massive cyclone formed. It stood tall in the air while it ripped trees off the ground and sent them flying into the landscape. The bandits inside were thrown about like ragdolls and they landed in various places.

Raven was a bit in awe, only a bit though. First this warrior had beaten her bandits easily and then they summon a tornado. She had seen a lot in her days, but this was something new. Who knows, maybe they'll put up a good fight. She drew her blade and slashed in the air. A red and black portal appeared in front of her. She sheathed her blade momentarily before running in the portal. She reappeared right above the green warrior that was below her moments ago. She drew her sword and aimed for his head. However the seemed to notice. The warrior hopped in the air and angled his body to dodge the cut. The cyclone dissipated into nothing soon after Lewa stopped focusing his elemental powers through his blade. After seeing Raven he eased his stance.

"Why hello there," the Toa of Air cheerfully greeted, "that was quite a high-jump you just took."

Raven stayed silent, she didn't make much sense of his accent and words like the others.

"Are you perhaps a toa-hero?" He asked.

 _A what?_ The accomplished bandit asked herself.

"If you are a toa-hero then you must learn to control your Matoran," Lewa looked around him to the knocked out bandits, "because they are just as brash as fire-spitters."

Raven looked to her men, all of them were failures in her eyes. She lowered her blade in line with Lewa's chest.

Lewa took notice of her hostility and frowned behind his Miru, "Perhaps you are not a toa-hero, your mask gave me some hope. You must be a toa-villain."

Raven had enough with this one's small talk and charged them. Lewa prepared his blade and the rest of his armor. If he wanted the upper hand, he would need to be airborne. As Raven went in for a horizontal slash, Lewa blocked it but let the momentum carry him upwards at an angle. From there two rocket boosters on Lewa's armored shoulders shot out and came to life. A roar of flames ejected from the sides and let Lewa float in the air without using his mask power. Raven looked to the Toa with surprise, but she readied for another strike. The two accelerated towards each other. Lewa hoped the cyclone would be a signal for what he was looking for, or who he was looking for.

 **-Back at Beacon-**

Kopaka found himself slammed into a wall. His face being the first thing to make contact, thank Mata Nui that he had his mask or that could have really hurt. From his prone position the Toa of Ice flipped his body above Antroz hand, using his own head as a pivot point. From there the Toa sent his feet straight into the Makuta's Kanohi covered face. Antroz reeled back in a bit of pain releasing his grip on Kopaka. Using his shield, he ran right into Antroz's chest sending the Makuta back farther. He growled in anger and sent a beam on shadow energy at Kopaka. The toa simply braced his shield and deflected the blast.

"You know," Antroz growled with a smile, "I didn't think anyone would be so bold to attack me like this. I am a member of the Beacon staff Kopaka, what do you think people will think of you attacking their teacher?"

"They do not the evils and atrocities you have committed Antroz," Kopaka spoke for the first time. His voice was cold, unrelenting, ice-like. It held no mercy in its tone nor did it beg for any. He pointed his Ice Blades at Antroz, "But I do, and I will show you how justice can be cold."

"What? Can a Makuta not change?" Antroz asked coyly.

"No they cannot."

Kopaka sprinted to Antroz gripping his combined Ice Blades together. He started by jabbing at Antroz but missed the blow after he shifted his body to the side. Kopaka turned his wrist to follow after Antroz, the bladed side beelining for his side. Antroz had to grab the blade to stop him from getting a nasty injury. The two stood at a stand still, each struggling to move the spear between them. Kopaka thrusted his icicle shaped weapon back where Antroz reflexively jumped backwards. From his armored back he pulled his two scythe-like blades and held them up to the Toa.

"Prepare yourself Toa Kopaka, Toa of Ice! For you face one of the strongest Makuta in existence, Makuta Antroz. You will help me in the one purpose you Toa serve, to keep my blades sharp!"

Antroz jumped up and angled his clawed feet at Kopaka's mask, his full intention to rip off the white armored warrior's head off. The Toa, in response, brought up his Ice Shield and the two pieces of Prosteel collided with each other. Antroz jumped off the shield and focused energy through his blades and two beams shot out from them. Kopaka summoned a pillar of ice to stop one beam and swung his shield so the other red and black beam bounced off. Antroz then plummeted to the ground with his clawed feet pointed downward. He landed cracking the floor which made Kopaka take a step back. While in momentum he lunged his combined spear at Antroz. The Makuta deflected the spear and it flew in the air. Kopaka then brought forth an ice blast from his right hand which landed one of Antroz's arm. He bit back a snarl and moved to smash it against the wall, where he succeeded, but in doing so he didn't see Kopaka swinging the entirety of his shielded arm at Antroz. The white shield smashed itself right in Antroz's Tridax Pod, which was a sensitive spot for the Makuta. The crimson warrior took several steps back holding the orange sphere in his chest as Kopaka caught his Ice Blades as they descended from the air. Antroz stood up, he was angry now (because he wasn't all the time). The armor he wore started to click and shift, particularly in the bac region.

"Oh~" The Makuta cooed seeing the developments come about, "This is going to be fun."

From Antroz's back sprouted two mechanical wings, just like the ones he brandished in his Karda Nui body. They were layered with sharp spines on the outside edge and followed the same color scheme. With a massive flap Antroz shot up in the air and continued to fly with his wings flapping in the air.

"It feels so good to be airborne again," Antroz growled in approval. It was like riding a Destral Cycle, only this Toa of Ice didn't have his wings anymore. It was so sweet when he had a tactical advantage.

 **-The swamps of Mistral-**

Raven didn't understand how it happened, neither did the bandits behind her, but this was baffling. Lewa, the person who she sent her men to kill, was happily talking to them as if they were all friends. He was being chummy for someone who was just attacked no more than a few hours ago. They were now walking through the jungle Raven eventually was able to make out many of the common words and pronouns, but there was still some dialogue that was fuzzy and unclear to make out.

"So after I hard-fall I find myself alone until I met you Toa-hero Raven," Lewa had been explaining a little bit of his past.

"What were you doing out here?" Raven asked coldly, while Lewa was friendly the bandit leader kept her words to a minimum.

"I already told you Toa-hero Raven, I found myself deep-wood here and decided to walk around. It has been a long time since I got to foot-walk in the jungle," despite his cheery and honest nature, Raven could tell he was hiding something.

She leaned to one of her bandits, "We need to watch this one, he's hiding something. Scout out ahead to see if you can find something."

"Yes madam," the bandit whispered back to her before running off in front of them.

Lewa was broken from his talking seeing the bandit go ahead of the group, "And where is he ever-flee off to?"

"He is scouting ahead for us, in case we find more Grimm on the way," Raven lied.

"You are quite trusting of your matoran followers," Lewa noted.

"My what?"

"Your matoran," Lewa repeated motioning his arm out to the now open landscape.

"He is not a 'matoran'," Raven said, "he is a follower."

"Are you not a Toa?" Lewa asked inquisitively.

"No wh-what is a Toa?" Raven was completely baffled by this apparent madman's ramblings.

Lewa stopped in front of the group of people and turned, "Take off your mask, please."

Raven complied and removed her grimm-like mask revealing her true face. Lewa backed up, he appeared horrified for a moment. But curiosity took over as he quickly leaned back in and with a single finger he prodded Raven's chin. "What are you think you are doing?" She angrily asked.

"Amazing," was all Lewa said, "truly spectacular. Tell me not-toa-hero Raven, what are you?"

"What am I?" Raven was getting a little annoyed, "I'm a human."

"What's a human?"

"Are you stupid, or do you have a deathwish?" Raven pulled her blade out slightly showing the red katana.

Lewa was unfazed by this show of irritation, which surprised Raven more than anyone else, "Where am I?"

"Wher-" Raven started, but calmed herself down after a taking a breath, "You're on Remnant." She was desperately hoping this guy wasn't insane.

"Remnant? I've never heard of such a place. Tell me where in the universe is it? Is it perhaps a lost island?"

"Remnant is our planet," Raven said as if Lewa was stupid.

Lewa's carefree tone turned serious for a moment, "Planet?" Raven nodded, "Have you ever heard of Mata Nui?" Raven shook her head, "Makuta?" Another shake, "Matoran?"

"Not before you mentioned it."

Lewa looked to the ground, he looked to his hands. His hands. Made. Out of. That squishy flesh not-toa-hero stuff Raven had. He stayed in silence and in awe of what has happened to him. He took a deep breath and reached up for his Miru. He gulped, he knew what might happen if he is disconnected from his mask. The metal object released with a *click* and Lewa felt no dizziness, fatigue, or anything of the sort that usually comes with removing your Kanohi mask. He looked into the reflection of the blue screen covering his eyes and saw his human face for the first time. Using Raven and the other bandits as an example he could tell he was faired skinned like Raven. His eyes were different than most as his were a bright yellow. He had hair unlike them all, it was somewhat long and slick unlike Raven's feathery mess. It was colored a dark green that blended with the foliage and trees around them. Lewa stood there, enamoured by his own flesh face. It wasn't until the sound of footsteps brought him back to reality.

"Ma'am," the bandit who had gone on for scouting came back and kneeled before Raven.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"I found a person, he looked lost."

Lewa turned his head to the bandit and walked up to him. "What'd he look like?"

"Umm, he was a bit on the short side, had a weird looking mask, and now that you're here he looked a lot like you. Almost a carbon copy," the bandit described.

That was all Lewa needed to hear. He reattached his Miru and sped off using his rocket boosters to send him into the air. "Lewa!" Raven yelled, she looked to her bandits, "Find them both." She had a sneaking suspicion that these two were interconnected. As the bandits ran after Lewa and the other one Raven prepared a portal. She would wait for bandits to find the mysterious one first before going after Lewa, they were probably going to be in the same place. Raven had a special way of knowing when to use her portal, it required timing that was down to a finite science. She waited, and waited, stuck in the same position for nearly five minutes before slashing in the air creating a red and black portal.

Raven stepped into a heavily wooded area just before something running made contact with her. They had been running and hadn't seen the woman step out of portal from nowhere (couldn't really blame them). Raven simply looked at the person with curiosity, they weren't kidding when they said they were like Lewa. This person was nearly a spitting image of Lewa.

They were shorter, and appeared younger if their tone of voice from their breathing said anything. They had the same color scheme in their armor as Lewa did, a light green with an off grey chest plate. They had a visually similar mask, but it appeared more slick and smaller in general, and their eyes were that same shade of yellow. In their hands they carried two blades that looked like katanas of some sort. The gleamed that same silver as Lewa longsword and half had some type of barbs that ran down the back spine of the blades. Whoever they were looked in Raven's eyes completely in fear. She slowly knelt down, the smaller person noticeable tensed up and looked like he was going to make a break for it. She quickly bragged his booted ankle, but the person then kicked Raven quicker than she would have imagined previously. Whoever they were, they could fight. While dazed from the kick the green armored person got up and grabbed his two katanas, they held them in defensive position.

"Please," his voice begged, a small circle flashed open with his words, "I don't want to fight you."

Raven stood up, she grabbed her blade, and pulled it just a little bit to test the warrior in front of her. You judge a lot of a warrior by their reaction of seeing their potential opponents weapon. This one appeared to be a strong warrior. They took one sight at the red blade and stared back at Raven, his yellow eyes burning bright. Seeing this she sheathed her sword and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he breathed out and he leaned on his swords for support, he must have been tired.

"You got a name?" Raven asked.

"I am Tanma, leader of the Av-Matoran of Karda Nui."

 _Av-what? Karda Nui? Who is this gu-_

"Tanma!" They two heard a voice they both recognize shout from above.

The two looked up to see Toa Lewa hovering just above them, the sun right behind him as he slowly descended on the ground. The first thing he did when he landed, was pull Tanma into a hug. The smaller green warrior was caught off guard.

"Oh I am spirit-blessed!" Lewa proclaimed, "I don't know what I would do if I couldn't find you."

"Lewa, please, you're crushing me," Tanma begged. This brought a chuckle from the usually stoic persona Raven.

"Raven," Lewa said releasing the Av-Matoran from his grasp, "I would like you to meet Tanma."

Raven waved, "Is this your son?"

"No," Lewa said a little confused, "I did not make him. I have no powers over life."

"Lewa, could I talk to you?" Tanma pulled the Toa aside while Raven was left puzzled by Lewa's odd answer.

"What makes you deep-think Tanma?"

"I don't think we're in Karda Nui anymore."

"Even I could tell-see, I am not slow-dumb."

"Lewa, I think we're a long way from home, and I think it would be best if we told her everything we know. If she doesn't think we're crazy maybe she can help us out."

"Not a good thought-plan," Lewa scratched his meta chin, "but if we are to reconnect with the others, then we might as well try something. What's the worst that can happen?" Lewa turned to Raven and boldly proclaimed, "Raven, and flesh-creatures of mystery-planet Remnant, I am Toa Lewa. I am a toa-hero, here to save you from…whatever it is you need saving from!"

Tanma immediately facepalmed. _He is not going to make this easy._

 **-Back to Beacon (last time I promise)-**

A large crowd had found its way around the general vicinity of the fight between Toa Kopaka and Makuta Antroz. Some were even taking bets. They watched as one of the faculty members of Beacon was being taken on by, what they assumed, to be an Atlasian Specialist. Tahu, Ozpin, and Ironwood finally had come down after news of the fight reached Ironwood's scroll.

The scene they came to was catastrophic. Antroz dived in from the sky and their two clashed in the middle of an arena, it was more like a perimeter. Kopaka shot a beam of ice from his spear at the feet of Antroz and a small bit landed, grounding the Makuta for a short while. The Toa of Ice used this opportunity to strike landing several blows and jabs in rapid succession. The Makuta raged and swiped at Kopaka knocking him back giving Antroz enough time to break free. Knowing he would need more room, Antroz flapped his metal wings and flew like a jet in the air going past several buildings. While Kopaka had lost the use of his jetpack back on Karda Nui, he had a backup plan. He started to run and pointed his spear down at the ground just in front of his white armored feet. A beam of ice shot out and formed a walkway as he slided along the ice road. Kopaka then created a ski-like slope going down at a steep angle. When he launched off the slop he glided through the air. Kopaka let threw his Ice Blade, after separating them in two, down after making a new ice road. His feet landed perfectly on the now ice skates while his hand poured out elemental energies forming an ice road for him to skate on.

The two then went on a massive chase going throughout the whole campus. The two would collide at certain points, Kopaka and Antroz would trade blows claws to shield. The two interweaved making these figure eight patterns in the sky before the ice broke off into harmless specks of ice dust. Antroz and Kopaka looked directly into each other's eyes, and eye respectively, they knew this would be the last collision. They both began to turn their trajectories to one another. While on the ice path, Kopaka angled it down somewhat giving him a jump to leap off of. Now without a road of ice under him, he pulled the ice skates off his feet mid air and raised his combined spear. The two met in the middle of the air, and they stayed stuck as if in some kind of painting. However, because Antroz still had the ability to fly he overpowered the toa and sent him and Kopaka plummeting to the ground. His clawed hands holding the blasted Toa of Ice down. Kopaka looked to the ground and his right cylindrical eye started to calculate the velocity, angle, force, and probability of what he needed to do.

 _74%_ , the Ice Toa thought, _I'll take those odds._

As the ground was getting closer Kopaka jabbed his knee into Antroz which loosened the Makuta's grip on him. Then, focusing on his elemental powers he summoned a shelf of ice that Kopaka was able to reach with his feet. From there he was able to pivot his whole body and now the roles were reversed with Kopaka sending Antroz to the ground. A mighty crash came after that, nobody knew what was going on as dust blasted itself into the vision of all. From the dust Kopaka was sent speeding back away after a strike by the looks of it. He eventually had to stick the Ice Blade into the ground to stop his momentum. Once he stopped he pulled the spear out of the ground and flipped and rolled it in his hand effortlessly. Antroz, somehow, was still standing, but you could tell the two were tired. They were both breathing heavily.

"I must say I'm enjoying this," Antroz admitted in between heavy breaths, "I don't think I've had an actual challenge outside of Tahu when I first arrive."

For some reason, Kopaka finally let loose the anger he keeps frozen inside. He split his spear in two and charged Antroz. The Makuta raised his claws and made his way sprinting towards the Toa. The two were about to connect when something red, and silver appeared. A large uprising of dust swallowed the area. When the dust settled Kopaka and Antroz were not even close to each other, instead a large orange and red domed shield was in the middle with a certain Toa of Fire in the middle. Kopaka's one regular eye shot wide open.

"Tahu?!" He was shocked.

Tahu released the shield, "Yes, brother, it's me. Tahu."

Kopaka eased his weapon off the shield and took several steps back. Antroz did the same, albeit begrudgingly. "Tahu, wher-Why is Antr-What is going on?!" Kopaka was confused.

"Kopaka!" The Toa of Ice heard a stern voice behind him.

The Toa Nuva turned and saw General Ironwood standing behind him, he rolled his regular one eye. "Oh, it's you James," for some reason it appeared that Kopaka didn't have the greatest fondness of the general of the Atlas military.

"I told you to refer to me as 'General'," Ironwood chided.

"And I told you, 'I work alone'."

"Kopaka," he heard his team leader say, "we have a lot to talk about. And I would appreciate it if you didn't by getting yourself off on the wrong foot."

"Tahu," the general stopped the Fire Toa, "Kopaka is under my supervision, so he will answer to me."

The Toa of Fire looked right into Ironwoods eye with a fiery anger. His orange eyes almost felt like they were burning the general right there. Ozpin stopped before anything could take a turn for the worse.

"Come now, all of you," Ozpin said walking away, "we have many things to discuss. I want Gali and Onua to come with."

"Hold for a moment," Antroz said before they all walked, "Kopaka could you release Glynda?"

Kopaka narrowed his one eye at Antroz, but Tahu's hand on his shoulder got rid of any fight left in him. His sighed and snapped his fingers and the ice around Glynda's legs broke off effortlessly. She took a few steps so her legs could start working again, but she had to lean on Antroz for support. Kopaka's second, mechanical, eye ocellated and observe the odd interaction between Antroz and the resident witch of Beacon Academy. His findings?

He didn't like it.

 **Whooooooooo. That was a lot of jumping around wasn't it? Sorry about that, hopefully you were able to follow around. But hey, look on the bright side, we finally have all six Toa Mata/Nuva in the story. Now we don't have to spend chapter after chapter introducing characters, that won't mean there won't be more characters. There will definitely be more characters, it's what makes the Bionicle Universe so rich, they have so many great characters. Anyways, see ya later suckers.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rules

**Author's Note: Hello all, how we doing? A quick update I guess, a few days earlier than I usually do. This chapter will have a lot more dialogue, not that it's a bad thing. We will be going a bit back and forth between here and Mistral, not nearly as much as last chapter though. Oh, and there's a small 'comedy' bit at the end. I say 'comedy' loosely because it's me and I have said for years I cannot write…really anything.**

Chapter 7: The Rules

To say Toa Kopaka, Toa of Ice, was livid right now would be an understatement. He was right pissed off with what just happened. He was in the middle of a fight with one of his sworn enemies, the creatures that have brought conflict to their home. And Tahu just stopped him? Just like that? He was defending Antroz? Antroz? The same Antroz from Karda Nui? The bat freak who had an odd use of poetry? What in Mata Nui's name was wrong with the overgrown fire-spitter?

Kopaka not so much as gave Tahu a sideways glance as he was steaming with anger. Despite what people thought, the calm Toa of Ice had a certain fire resting in his core. His foot tapped nonstop as the elevator went up to the top of the Tower. The worst part was it was only him and Tahu in the elevator. The fact that his Ice Blades and Ice Shield rested on his back made things a bit cramped compared to Tahu's Fire Sword that hung off his side. That was another thing Kopaka noticed, Tahu had his old Fire Sword and looked like a Toa Mata while Kopaka looked like a Toa Nuva. What could possibly have happened?

The elevator doors rang and opened where the two both tried to get out at once, but they collided with each other.

"After you," Tahu said motioning his hand.

Kopaka gave him a cold stare. _I just don't get it._ The Toa of Ice walked out still keeping his gaze on his friend, that cold unrelenting stare boring into the red warrior. The two remained in the room in silence while everyone else came in groups of two. Ozpin and Ironwood, then Glynda and Antroz. Kopaka felt the area around his hands grow cold until he eased on his powers. However the most pleasing site came when Gali and Onua came practically sprinting into the room to see if the news was true. Gali stopped after two steps and put her hands over her… flesh face. Where was her mask? Onua still had on his mask, Kopaka was then confused again because Onua still looked like he was in the Karda Nui.

"Kopaka?" Gali said quietly, "Is it really you?"

Kopaka turned his body slightly to face Gali fully, "Yes sister, it is me."

Gali ran up to give her brother a hug, he rolled the one good eye, _Mata Nui when did she get so emotional?_

"Yes, yes how touching," Antroz waived about mocking the reunion. Kopaka gave a sneer to the Makuta as Tahu and Onua turned a little hostile as well.

However they were surprised to see Glynda elbow at an exposed piece of armor. "Antroz!" It was quite hilarious to see a Makuta get chided by someone like Glynda.

He held his hands up in defense. "My apologies," Antroz clearly didn't mean anything close to an apology. In a quiet, almost impossible to hear voice, "Toa scum."

Onua took another step, he drew out his modified Nynrah, "You want to say that again Makuta."

"Everyone calm down," Ozpin said in a stern tone. All parties looked to the Headmaster of Beacon who was seated in his desk.

Onua gave the headmaster a certain look, his green eyes burning bright. He put away his Nynrah, "Fine."

"Now I believe I am owed an explanation as to why one of my faculty was attacked," Ozpin turned to Kopaka.

Kopaka's circular eye twisted and turned while looking back at Ozpin, "Makuta Antroz is single handedly one of the most dangerous individuals in existence, there's a reason why he was Teridax's lieutenant."

"That still does not explain as to why you ambushed him in my school," Ozpin argued.

"Headmaster Ozpin, I am a Toa," Kopaka answered, "it is my sworn duty by the Great Spirit to protect the innocent and help others. The Makuta for centuries have only brought pain and misery upon our homeworld. So when I see a chance to take out a Makuta, I'm going to take."

"Except," Ironwood, "you were not given permission to engage while at Beacon."

"And who?" Tahu walked a few steps, "Thinks they can order around a Toa?" Tahu was really not liking this Ironwood character.

"Someone who thinks you are too dangerous to be left walking about with students," Ironwood met Tahu in the middle of the room.

"Come on metal man," Tahu dared, the two were now in a staring contest, "let's see what you got."

"Tahu," Gali pulled him aside.

"General, may I remind you that you have no control or say in how I conduct my faculty. It would be wise not to get on their bad side, they have every right as you do in this case," Ozpin reminded. The silver haired man then turned to Antroz, "even if some feel otherwise."

"Why do I feel like you're singling me out here?" The Makuta retorted.

"James I don't think it would be best if you got into it with Tahu," Kopaka told the general. Glynda and Ozpin were pleasantly surprised to know that Kopaka was on a first name basis with Ironwood, "he could probably kick your hide before you even knew it."

Ironwood strayed from his staring contest to give a look to Kopaka before backing off, "Fine."

"So," this was Onua breaking his usual bout of silence, "where have you been brother?"

"Atlas Onua," Kopaka said bluntly, as if that answered everything.

"How did you end up all the way over there?" Tahu asked.

"It seems the Storms must have taken us far from one another. It could have also been because we all got swallowed up at different times in different areas of Karda Nui," Kopaka explained, "I was searching around the caves when I got caught."

"The caves?" They heard General Ironwood question.

"Karda Nui was divided into two main ecosystems," Tahu told the people from Remnant, "the first is where Gali, Onua, and I traveled in the swamps. Kopaka led a team with two of our brothers in the caves above to combat the team of Makuta led by Antroz." It was at that point everyone turned to Antroz.

"Yes we know," Antroz waved his hands in the air, "I'm a bad guy." Antroz scoffed, "Come on Glynda, we have a class to teach." The bat armored warrior walked out of the room with only his metallic feet making sounds. Glynda eventually walked out with Antroz, much to the glares of Ironwood.

"We should probably head out too," Onua announced, "Kopaka you're welcome to join us. You may even like a few of the kids."

Kopaka seemed to ease himself for the first time since arriving in Beacon, maybe since he came to Remnant. "Sure thing Onua."

"Kopaka," they heard Ironwood call out, it looked like he was about to something else but Ozpin stepped in.

"You are dismissed," the headmaster stood up from his desk, "me and James have a few things to discuss in _private._ "

Ironwood didn't appear to like that, but he didn't rock the boat by arguing in front of the Toa.

"You want to what?!" Glynda asked completely taken by surprise by Antroz's notion.

"I wish for two of the Toa to compete in a sparring match. To give the kids a show of what true warriors are like."

"Why should we do that?"

"Well for one, you're kind seem to take well to a performance. Second, Toas work in teams much like your students do, this gives them a basic idea of how to correct intra-team techniques. During the tournament they will have to rely on each other and cover each other's weaknesses." There was a third reason but Antroz chose to keep it to himself. _I want to see just how powerful they are by themselves._ Sometimes, having a mask to cover his face was great when covering up his smile.

"Very well," Glynda gave in. Antroz was pleased, he was wearing her down. Soon, she would be a very loyal ally. "Who were you thinking about choosing?"

-A few moments later-

"Tahu!" Glynda yelled, the Toa of Fire was stationed at one end of the round arena, "His opponent will be…Kopaka!"

"Who?" Ruby Rose, who was in the stands, asked innocently.

"With our luck it will be another one of those stupid Bionicles," Weiss snorted.

She would be correct as Kopaka blast opened the doors with a sudden impact of snow and ice. Some people jumped in their seats, Ruby hopped into her sister's arms in a quick fashion using her Semblance. The white and grey colored Toa took two steps before readying his weapons that made Pyrrha Nikos very curious. They were quite similar to hers in many ways. Javelin, shield, said shield can be thrown.

"Do you always have to do that?" Tahu asked.

Kopaka shrugged, "I've been hanging around Pohatu and Lewa too long."

"Have you heard anything from them?" Tahu was hopeful for the last two missing.

"No, I haven't," Kopaka said, he sounded just as depressed as Tahu felt.

"I sent a request for Ozpin to send Onua to find them."

"Why Onua?"

"He's the most capable to deal with the people of Remnant outside of Gali, she seems to be the only one to keep us together so I think she needs to stay close. Plus, the last time I went looking for you guys I drank something that made me spew flames." Tahu lifted up his Fire Sword up. "Prepare yourself brother."

"With pleasure," Kopaka readied his shield.

"Begin!" Glynda yelled.

Tahu charged raising his sword while Kopaka raced off with a road of ice behind him. Antroz watched from beside Glynda. _This is going to be interesting._

 **-To the Swamps of Mistral-**

Raven Branwen was currently massaging her temple. How? Just how could one man be so talkative? It was like he wasn't even human. Lewa, goddamn Lewa, had talked everyone to death at a 'celebratory dinner' for their 'victory' over the village. What surprised her more was the fact that eating, a very common thing and a necessity to live, was completely foreign not only to Lewa but his friend Tanma. If there was one thing she had to say, because she had many thing to say, about Tanma it was that he was regretting something. Even through their exquisitely crafted masks, seriously even she a little jealous of them, you could see it in his eyes. It was the same with Lewa, although he masked (see what I did there) it better. Perhaps he had more experience in dealing with regrets. Her bandit camp had put the two in a small hut on the outskirts of the camp. She was currently walking to get answers, she would prefer the term 'interrogate' but that probably wouldn't sit well with either of them. Even from far away she could Lewa's odd dialect, she meant to ask Tanma about that since he appeared like Lewa, but didn't talk like him at all. As she got closer she could hear arguing, or at least Tanma arguing, Lewa was simply responding with casual dialogue. How could someone deal with that kind of attitude, from either of them, all the time.

"You're not even thinking about if she thinks we're crazy!" She heard Tanma yell from inside the hut. He sounded pretty heated.

"And you're being pretty late-knowing about this whole thing," Raven heard Lewa's odd voice shoot back, "they could be a spirit-lift for us."

"And what if they're not? What if they try to kill us, or worse they take us right to the Makuta?" Raven was confused by the word 'Makuta'. Who were these two?

"Well why don't we just ask them, I imagine toa-villain Raven would be understanding of this whole situation." Oh. They were talking about her? Well maybe she would just have to enter this conversation.

She removed her Grimm mask and _politely_ knocked on the makeshift door. She heard the scurrying of feet as Lewa, with his Kanohi mask on opened it. "Ah, toa-villain Raven," he sounded pleased, "we were just think-talk about you."

"Oh?" Raven acted shock, "About what?"

"Just how nice you were for letting us stay here for the night," Tanma said propping himself up against the wall.

"For the night? I thought you would stay longer?' Raven was surprised by this.

Tanma didn't look pleased, she didn't need to see a face to know that. Lewa, however, was just as carefree as always. "It depends," Lewa acknowledged.

"Depends on what?" Raven asked.

Lewa looked to Tanma, who rolled his bright yellow eyes behind his Noble Miru. "Would you believe me in saying me and Tanma are not from here?"

"That much I can gather," Raven replied.

"Well, dear toa-villain Raven, me and Tanma are from another world."

…

"Told you she wouldn't believe us," Tanma scoffed looking away when he ended his words.

"I am what's called a Toa, a being made to protect the Matoran and fight for the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Me and my ally, Tanma, were looking for my Toa-brothers and Toa-sister when we got caught in a Energy Storm that sent us here."

Raven stayed silent for a long time before shifting her gaze to Tanma, who was staring off into the wall. "I want to know about you," Raven said, "what's special about you Tanma?"

Tanma looked back at Raven, he exhaled and reached for his mask. It clicked off revealing his face. It was very different than Lewa's, which caught her off guard. His face looked more hard line than Lewa who was more relaxed. His eyes hid a certain fire behind his bright yellow eyes. Honestly he didn't look much older than a seventeen year old, his face was clean shaven which only added to the fact he looked younger. What really looked odd was his hair. It was spiked up, just a little though, going up the middle. It was colored a blinding white that could rival a Schnee, not at all like Lewa's green flowing locks.

"Since we're all telling about our origins I may as well tell you my 'secret'. I am what's known as an Av-Matoran, a Matoran of Light. A while ago creatures we call the 'Makuta', creatures of shadows, attacked our homeland. They started turning the others, my friends, into Shadow Matoran. They corrupted them, turned them into monsters! They-they-" Tanma was stopped by Lewa who placed a hand on the matoran's shoulder. Tanma took deep, rapid, breaths and then placed his mask back on.

"Raven," he said calmly, "you have to believe us on this. We are lost from our home. A home far away. A world that is not to different from yours. If those black furred rahi were anything to go by it seems we share a common enemy."

Raven looked to Lewa, "No we do not."

"Oh? And what is your enemy?"

Raven put a fist in front of her heart, "I do everything in my power to protect my tribe, everyone who goes against my tribe is my enemy. We live by simple rules."

Lewa stood up from his position, "And what are those rules."

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules."

The whole hut turned silent, only the noise from the outside forest could be heard. Lewa's eyes hardened behind his mask. "Those are the rules," he repeated to himself, but loud enough for Raven to hear.

"Do you have an issue with that?" Raven could tell the air was turning hostile. She noticed Tanma's eyes shifting between the two nervously.

"Yes I do toa-villain Raven, it is no wonder why you live in exile," Lewa got up in Raven's face. "You are quite late-knowing of how your world works."

"And you think you understand so much of this world? You just came here if what you say is true?"

"I am proud-stand in my claims Raven. Your ways are bog-foot, and I will change that, you think your ways will make everything sing-song like in Le-Koro, but you just make it bad-worse." She noticed Lewa was visibly tensing up as if preparing for a fight.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to show you the power of the weak."

Without another word Lewa swiped his arm across, in reflex Raven brought up her blade to block it, but she realized it wasn't meant to be a strike. From the apparent world-crosser came a mighty gust of air that blew her out of the hut. She skidded across the mud and dirt as multiple bandits looked to where the attack came from. Lewa, with his Air Sabre drawn, stepped out of the now broken hut. Tanma stood at his side with his two Power Swords at the ready. Raven stood up straight, a sneer mixed with a smug expression. Not many can get the drop on her, she was going to see this as a challenge. She halted the advances that her bandits were making and stepped forward.

"Toa Lewa!" She announced to the group, "I challenge you to a one on one fight!"

"And why should I do that?" Lewa questioned.

"Because if you don't," Raven raised a hand and several bandits made their way to Tanma, "I'll harm your little friend. He appears weak. And you know the rules."

Lewa looked directly into Raven, "Allow one of your bandits to aid you in the fight and Tanma will make it a two versus two fight." Raven appeared to be confused by this request, "If you truly believe Tanma is weak then this will only hinder our chances of defeating you. So what difference does it make, plus your bandits might find it humiliating when they all get beaten by the leader of the Av-Matoran." Everyone stopped to look at the matoran in question.

In a rare bit of arrogance Tanma shrugged, "What can you do? Had to lead them while the others were taken from us."

"Fine," Raven spat, she looked to her bandits and chose one she knew was one of her strongest. She leaned down and prepared to draw her blade.

Lewa reciprocated by flipping his sword in his hand, Tanma sharpened his blades creating small sparks from the contact. The bandit brandished a short sword the same color red Raven's blade usually donned. On the bottom of the hilt appeared to be Dust containers of some sort. The two parties were across from each other, multiple campfires were the only source of illumination in the camp. When Lewa summoned the gust of wind many bandits and thieves were in a large gathering, hoping to their fair share of licks in. The fire snapping being the only sound.

Then, all at once, they charged meeting in a epicenter of combat. The bandit with the short sword tried to get the flank on Lewa but the sound of an engine roaring to life stole his attention. The bandit only got to see Tanma's bright yellow eyes before slamming into him. Using his rocket booster, the Av-Matoran separated himself from Raven and Lewa. Tanma eased off the speed and power on his thruster and flipped off the bandit's chest doing several spins in the air before landing. The bandit landed on his side unceremoniously, he shook his head while he got up. Not giving him much time, Tanma ran towards the bandit. He leaped in the air about to bring down his Power Swords on the bandit's head. That's when the short sword he wielded was brought up to block the two blades. The bandit was strong, Tanma couldn't deny that. With the bandits other hand he grabbed Tanma by the neckline and chucked him across the dirt and ran after him. The matoran noticed the short sword was now sparking with electricity. The bandit swung the blade with clean precision, he didn't over commit and he didn't leave himself open. All Tanma could do was dodge away nimbly, using his experience in the air to just move his body the right amount to avoid. With an upward strike the bandit hit Tanma in the jawline of his Miru. The blade didn't even leave a mark, it was like the mask was made of something incredibly strong. Tanma gave a grin, the hole in his mask opening slightly to mirror this action. The matoran of light smacked on of his blunt sides of his blade into the side of the bandit's head. Tanma then swung that same arm back where the butt end of his fist collided on the other side of the bandit's fleshy face. When the bandit got his senses unjumbled he looked to find Tanma had disappeared. Frantically he searched for the green colored warrior. He looked around the groups of bandits silently asking for where his opponent was but there was no answer.

"Show yourself!" The bandit demanded.

It wouldn't be for a few moments until he heard Tanma's voice again, "Okay." The bandit turned around to where the forest was. Nothing, just the black of night and two…orange…eyes?

The bandit was about to react when the rocket booster from Tanma ignited sending his rocketing toward the bandit. When the bandit saw Tanma, he looked completely different. His armor had changed colors. The green was now a dark brown with the grey parts of armor turning black as the sky above. His eyes were now a soft orange in contrast to the burning yellow from before. The bandit didn't get to question this as Tanma kept up the assault. The two Power Sword were swung in an identical arc cutting into the bandit's shoulder. The Av-Matoran then slashed the bandit across the stomach. Pulling the two blades back Tanma activated his jetpack to assist him in throwing his knee straight into the masked bandit. The Grimm mask broke under the pressure of Tanma's armored knee and the sheer velocity of the attack. The bandit slumped over after the blow landed with a *thud* on the dirt. Tanma noticed an odd red substance flowing from his nasal cavity, it made him curious. What was it? Why was it there? And what purpose did it share? His questions would have to go unanswered as Tanma heard the battle between Raven and Lewa rage on.

 **-Beacon Academy-**

"So why am I here Ozpin?" Onua Nuva, Toa of Earth, asked the Headmaster of Beacon. General Ironwood of Atlas was also there which made Onua a bit more resistant to speak more than he had to.

"Tahu has asked me to send you out on finding some of your allies," Ozpin explains, "Tahu says he trusts you the most to complete this task."

Onua looked back at the headmaster, almost like he was gauging him or sizing him up. "If I'm going to find my friends then I'll need a few things. Leads would be one of those."

"Of course," Ozpin nodded, "James if you please."

Ironwood adjusted his tie and placed his scroll on the glass desk which seemed to connect itself to a few holo screens. There were four pictures in various locals. Ironwood pointed to the first one, it was a desert landscape with a large cloud being kicked up by something or someone. "This was taken in Vacuo a while back. We don't know what could cause it and the image is too blurry for us to get a good view of what is causing it."

 _That must be Pohatu,_ the Toa of Earth thought to himself.

The second picture was of a large forest, with an even large vortex in the middle of it. "This came in just this morning from some of our associates from Mistral. It happened after a village was wiped out by bandits."

 _That's definitely Lewa,_ Onua joked in his head. Lewa always was one for style.

"I have personally sent on of my known contacts to find out more of this event, I believe you met him before," Ozpin told Onua.

 _Oh, great…Qrow,_ if Onua's memory served him right.

Then came the third and fourth image. One was of the open sky. A picture, from really far way, showed what appeared to be a person riding on something in the sky. At least they looked like they were in some upright position. The final one was in a forest, different from the rest, but it showed two glowing green eyes in the reflection of the flash functionality on a camera. It honestly could have been anything but there was definitely something ominous. Something…familiar.

"Where was this taken at?" Onua pointed to the third and fourth picture.

"Those, came from a remote village in Vale. Past most of the main villages along the coastline. We have no reason to suspect it should be one of your kind," Ironwood informed.

"That's what I'm worried about…" Onua said ominously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ozpin, do you remember who was on Karda Nui?"

"You said there was the six of you and Antroz."

"Yes and no. I said there were six Toa and Makuta, there was six Makuta. All of them just as powerful as Antroz, and maybe just as crazy for some." That didn't sit well with either of the Headmasters and Onua could see it. "That's why I think it would be best for me to check out this village. If what I'm suspecting is true about these other two photos they will not harm the inhabitants, they'll probably protect them if anything. But we must be cautious of this one, I don't recall anyone living looking like that from our world."

"Good," Ozpin said, a bit more relieved, "I'll see it that you leave in the morning."

"There is one more thing I wish to request Ozpin."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I'll need a team. One of yours should do just nicely and I have the perfect candidate."

-Swamps of Mistral-

Lewa and Raven clashed for what felt like the umpteemth time. It wasn't that they were awful, it was quite the contrary, these two were magnificent. Every strike was parried, every surprise attack blocked. The red blade of Raven and the Air Sabre of Lewa danced in a deadly waltz while illuminating the night sky with sparks.

Lewa was able to push Raven back with a gust of wind channeled in his weapon. The wind served as a calming intermission in this musical of battle. The two reset, they paced each other in a circle.

"Not bad," Raven said between breaths.

"Naturally," Lewa did a small bow. It was one of the few times Lewa showed arrogance on the battlefield, "you seem to have a handle on this as well."

"It's what I trained for."

"And I was born to protect the weak," Lewa told Raven, "you wouldn't know what that gets you."

"Just a bunch of weak followers," Raven said coldly.

"No," Lewa let out a laugh, "friends."

As if on cue Raven heard an engine roar to life from behind her. She turned to see what looked like a different colored Tanma. _How did he get the jump on me?_ Her question was answered as Tanma was mere inches away from her. The changed color armor soon shifted in its pigment. It coated itself in that same light green color it was when she met him. His eyes shifted from orange back to yellow all the while he was approaching her fast. Raven placed her blade in front of her to block the strike from Tanma's dual Power Swords. The two stayed there for maybe a second, Tanma stayed suspended in the air, his thruster showing off the colors hidden by the night's shadows. Tanma eased off his pressure on Raven which allowed him to fly off in the same direction he charged Raven at. Before he was able to get away Raven slashed at him knocking him out of the air and landing on the ground, the momentum still carried him across the dirt. What came next was a complete shock to Raven. A large blue orb of energy whizzed past her face, it nearly blinded her due to being accustomed to the current night sky. When she looked to where it came from she saw Lewa holding a strange weapon she had never laid eyes on before.

It looked like a hand held bazooka almost, it was not nearly as long, but it could be held in one hand. The tip of the large barrel must have been black due to it being difficult to see, and the rest of the barrel was colored a silver that match his armor.

Lewa fired three more shots from his mystery gun each sending those bright blue orbs at Raven. The first she rolled out of the of, the second she ducked. The third, she took a deep breath and slashed her sword into thin air, a red portal formed just before the orb reached her and was swallowed by it. Raven closed the portal just in time to see Lewa reload his weapon. He held it out just before a campfire, not placing a clip or magazine in, just holding it. A strange sound was heard as the weapon began charging, then Raven saw it. Despite there being a fire fully ablaze, the area got darker, much darker. The same spheres could be seen inside the outermost part of the barrel. Before Raven could do anything Lewa fired another shot after launching himself into the air with his jet boosters. Raven was going to dodge, but a certain matoran got in the way. An errand strike with his left foot forced her to pick her options. She chose to take the sphere instead of possibly taking further punishment from both Tanma and Lewa. The sphere impacted on her shoulder and hurt like hell. Normally her aura would mitigate the pain, but this felt like a concentrated strike that nearly pierced the aura. When Raven loosened up her shoulder she saw Tanma was sprinting towards Lewa.

"Come on Tanma, it is time for us to wind-fly!" Lewa proclaimed.

"Don't let them escape!" Raven yelled to her bandits.

"I'm sorry," Lewa said, "but we defeated you and your bandit fair and square."

Raven sneered and moved forward but was wobbly due to her shoulder, the impact was rougher than she imagined. She saw as Tanma came closer Lewa turned his back to him. She wondered why. _What's he got up his sleeve?_

Just as Tanma was out of the fingertips of a few bandits he jumped up at Lewa, it looked like he was about to attack his comrade. Instead his metallic chestplate slammed into Lewa and instead of him sliding down he seemed to stay in place. At the very moment a small shockwave of energy shot out knocking most of the bandits to their feet. When they looked back they saw Lewa had turned around. Tanma now laid fixed on the Toa of Air's back, his arms over Lewa's shoulders.

"It has been great-fun," Lewa said, "but it is time for us to wind-fly. I wish you blessed-luck Raven."

The packs on Lewa's side, and the one on Tanma's back all fired up and the two launched into the sky, Raven noted how fast the two were now moving. It almost seemed unrealistic the velocity they were going at as the whole tribe watched the two leave like burning comet.

Lewa and Tanma soared above the trees which brought great joy to the Toa of Air, Tanma was pleased to finally be back in the skies. After spending so long in the caves above the rest of Karda Nui one gets used to being above the clouds. The small lit area of Raven's camp that was shrinking rapidly by the second. A feeling of relief passed through Tanma when he knew he was safe, away from the watchful eyes of others. Little did he know though, that a certain crow perched atop one of the many trees was watching them the whole time.

 **-The Next Morning At Beacon-**

Onua stood on the landing platform where the bullheads were landing and taking off. That was, if it wasn't so damn early in the morning. Seriously, it was like six o'clock, bright and early, and Onua was just standing there overlooking the bluff. The Toa of Earth heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Getting a good view?" He heard a female voice say behind him.

Onua turned to see Gali standing behind him. "It is no Onu-Koro," Onua said looking back at the city, "but it will have to do. I assume Tahu told you what I'm doing?"

"Yes, Tahu told me," Gali said getting in line with the dark armored Toa, "Kopaka wasn't pleased about it though."

"I was there, I heard our brother's laments, I think it's because he just found us and wants to keep us safe."

"What else, you know Kopaka can be a little over protective."

"He's the only one who carries a shield," Onua joked.

"How long will you be gone?" Gali got back to seriousness after a slight laugh.

"I don't know," Onua admitted, "it will depend on the team I have chose to accompany and the limitations they might face."

"You're bringing students? Is it wise to do so?"

"Believe me when I say that I fear that we will have to face our own kind in combat."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you won't enjoy hearing this but I still don't trust Antroz," Onua noticed Gali grow a little stern, "it will take a long time for me to trust a Makuta, I at least don't want to flatten him whenever I'm around him. But, I'm worried about one of us being on the wrong side of this conflict."

"You mean one of our brothers?"

"Lewa, Pohatu, it doesn't matter who, any of them. With them in an unfamiliar environment they are more susceptible to being influenced by one of the less desirable groups in Remnant."

"Do you honestly think the others would be so impressionable?"

"If there's one thing I've learned while being here, it's that words are sometimes more powerful than weapons. No matter the size or caliber."

The conversation was cut short by the sounds of multiple footsteps and a yawn. The two Toa turned around to see a group of four students. The one who yawned wore a beret and sunglasses with an odd tote on a strap made from bullets.

"*Yawn* Why are we here so early?" The girl asked.

"Because Ozpin asked us to," her teammate, a girl with brunette hair and a pair of bunny ears on her head. She appeared to be a faunus.

"More like I requested you here," Onua said standing at an attention-like position. The two girls slightly jumped, they must have been too deep in their conversation to notice where they were.

"Oh," the faunus girl gave a small hop before covering her mouth, "Professor Onua! What brings you here?"

"I am to accompany you on this mission."

"But we're second years," the girl in the beret said, if memory served Onua right it was Coco Adel. "we don't need to shadow huntsman anymore."

"Don't worry, you won't be shadowing a huntsman, you'll be working beside a Toa."

"A what?" The green one, Yatsuhashi, questioned.

"You were told that this was going to be a simple mission to destroy the Grimm, that is not correct. Well, we'll probably have to fight those as well, but we are going on a more 'secret' mission."

Naturally everyone grew curious, Coco especially raised her eyebrows behind her glasses. "How secret we talking about?"

"Secret enough that you are among almost twenty individuals if we exclude myself, Gali, Kopaka, Tahu, and Antroz."

"I like the sound of that," Coco cooed, "when do we start?"

"Right now, Gali I bid you goodbye for now."

"May the Great Spirit guide you," Gali said with a bow before walking back.

"Well she seems like a real charmer," Coco noted.

"Gali is just worried about our safety, dealing with five brothers, as well as her own people, can be stressful."

"Five brothers?" The Faunus, Velvet, was shocked by this.

"Yes, these is Tahu, Kopaka, Lewa, Pohatu, and myself."

"Hate to see the grocery bill," Coco teased.

"So what does that make Professor Antroz?" Yatsuhashi asked.

Onua paused to think about this. He couldn't say 'enemy' because that would no doubt raise concerns that the people of Remnant didn't need to know. "Let's just say our position is an alliance of convenience, rather than one of preference. Now if we're done, we have a mystery man to find."

"And where do we start?" Coco asked, she took lead walking beside Onua as they all walked to the bullhead preparing to lift off.

"We are going to a village in Vale, it is secluded due to the surroundings. We have received reports of a strange individual around the area."

"Isn't that a job for the police?" Coco didn't sound too happy being used for a possible goose-chase.

"This individual probably has power equal to most huntsman, probably greater than some."

"Huh," Coco smiled pulling a full one eighty on her stance, "sounds like a challenge. I like it."

 **-Mistral at that same time-**

Tanma woke up to something moving in the bushes. His head snapped up and jerked rapidly from side to side trying to get a feel for his surroundings. He looked to his side and grabbed one of his Power Swords and approached the bush. His footsteps took many more seconds than what was needed, feeling like each step might be his last. If Raven and her bandits had been able to follow them, then they would be very…very screwed. He slashed and hacked wildly at the bush, cutting it down several inches. When he looked down he saw a small fur covered rahi with grey fur and long ears. It looked innocently at the Av-Matoran before scampering off.

"Jeez, and I thought my sister was cruel," Tanma heard a voice he had never heard before.

The matoran turned his head quickly to find a man with a tall man, he had slicked back black hair with grey showing up in some areas, a variation of a dress shirt with black slacks is what he wore, a tattered cape behind him. The user had a large sword on his back, that's what frightened Tanma the most.

"Lewa!" Tanma shouted while keeping the intruder at bay.

There was some rustling in the trees off to the side which made both of them look that way. From one of the trees in particular came a yawn and Lewa came down. But because he was Lewa, he hung upside on the branch using his legs to keep him there.

"Hello there," Lewa greeted the stranger with open arms. Lewa was always a friendly person, "What can we do for you?"

"Lewa!" Tanma shouted again, "Really?! You're just going to trust another stranger?! Even after the last one tried to kill us?!"

"Relax jumpy," the stranger attempted to soothe the raging matoran, "I'm nothing like my sister, well, besides being cooler than she is."

"Sister?" Lewa raised a curious eyebrow.

"Raven," he said, "I'm Qrow Branwen, brother to Raven Branwen."

Qrow suddenly dodged a beam made of pure light, when he looked back to see the damage, a tree had a nice hole burned in it.

"Tanma!" Lewa exclaimed, "Self control!"

"You heard what he said," Tanma shot back, "how do we know he isn't deceiving us like Raven did? For all we know she could be hiding amongst the bushes."

Qrow sighed and picked up his scroll and made a call. "Hey, Oz, it's me." Qrow waited for about three seconds, "Yeah, yeah I found what caused our little cyclone." Lewa began to whistle innocently while looking around. "They seem nice, but they don't trust me. Apparently my sister got involved with them." He waited again, "Huh? You want me to what? Are you sure they'll pick up?" Another pause. "Okay, I'll give it a shot." Qrow then ended his call to Ozpin.

"What is that?" Tanma pointed his blade at Qrow's scroll.

The veteran huntsman looked confused before remembering, they're from another universe (still a tough pill to swallow). "This is a scroll, it's a communication device that allows us to talk with people hundreds of miles away from us." Qrow then punched in a number, "And now I'm going to call Tahu." Qrow noticed both the Toa and the matoran perk their heads up at the mention of the fire Toa.

"You know Tahu?" Tanma asked.

"Yeah, he was a pain while we found Onua," Qrow mentioned nonchalantly.

Qrow didn't understand exactly how but the one called 'Lewa' rushed up to his face, Lewa's yellow eyes burning into his soul. "You say you found fire-spitter and Onua?"

"Yeah," Qrow took a step back to increase the distance, "they're at Beacon. I was just going to call him."

Lewa immediately turned around to Tanma, "See Tanma? This world is not all-bad."

"Let's hope," Tanma replied to Lewa's assertion using one of his blades to rest his body on.

Qrow flipped through and found Tahu's contact. This can only go so many ways.

 **-At Beacon-**

"YEAAAAAAAGH!" The whole campus of Beacon academy got a rude awakening as they heard an exclamation of fear.

The first to respond was Team RWBY who came to a door in a secluded part of the campus. They all looked confused when they knocked when they heard a voice.

"Back you foul thing, from Voya Nui's heart I attack thee!" Was that…Tahu? Nervous at what might scare someone like Tahu, Team RWBY opened the door with much haste and weapons drawn. What they saw made them question much of their life.

On a table in the middle of the apartment style living quarters, was a scroll that was buzzing. For some reason Tahu, Kopaka, and Antroz were at different ends of the room holding something in front of it. They noticed Gali was out of the room along with Onua. Tahu was holding his Fire Sword looking like he was about to incinerate to, Kopaka was holding a cast iron frying pan since he was about to try the human endeavor known as 'breakfast', Antroz was holding a wooden chair trying to get it to back off like lion tamer.

"Umm," Ruby said, "what's going on?"

"What is going on Miss Rose," Tahu said, "is that, that thing will not stop making that irritating noise!" Tahu pointed to the scroll which buzzed off and on.

"You're just getting a call," Yang said as if Tahu was stupid.

"Well what do you do with it?" Kopaka asked.

"You put it next to your ear and you speak into it," Ruby mimicking the action.

"Perfect," Antroz grunted, "then they have an easy access point to your audio receptors where they can brainwash you." It must be said that after Teridax's betrayal Antroz became a bit more paranoid.

The four girls just looked at each other before Weiss snapped, "Just answer the phone!"

Tahu, surprised by Weiss' sudden outburst slowly, and cautiously lowered his sword and went for the device. With a gulp he raised it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Tahu?" A familiar voice said from the other side, wherever that was, Tahu recognized the voice as Qrow's. The man who helped him find Onua.

"What do you want?" Tahu asked.

"Just wanted you to talk to an old friend of yours," Tahu then heard silence but in a quieter voice as if farther away Qrow said, "just talk into it."

A nervous voice came on the line, "Fire-spitter?"

That voice made Tahu pause. The tone, the accent, the awful annoying nickname. It was treespeak, and Tahu knew few that would refer to him as such. "Lewa?" Kopaka's head shot up at the mention of his Toa ally/

"Tahu, my word bless the Great Spirit you're alive!"

"Lewa where are you?!" Tahu demanded.

"In some swamp, Qrow tells me the place is called 'Mistral'."

He was that far away? Well hopefully that would be resolved. "Lewa, you need to get to Beacon. Soon, we need to get together to figure out what we'll be doing next."

"Umm, gee fire-spitter, that sounds great and all… but I think I might want to explore more of Remnant place. This Qrow fellow seems awfully sing-song."

"What?! Lewa you can't be serious!" Tahu heard a third voice on the line, it confused him for a minute until he connected the dots…

"Is that Tanma?" Both Antroz and Kopaka looked at each other. Tahu then exploded so to say, "YOU BROUGHT A MATORAN INTO THIS WORLD?! ARE YOU INSANE?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! WERE YOU THINKING!"

Silence filled the other end until Lewa said, "Gotta go," rather quickly before ending the call.

Tahu's eyebrow twitched before he grabbed an orange and brown colored liquid, removed his Hau, walked outside, guzzled the drink, and then proceeded to spew flames out his mouth like a flamethrower.

"Great Beings curse you Qrow!"

-Meanwhile in Mistral-

"Does any feel that chill that ran up your spine right about now?" Qrow asked.

 **-**  
 **Ahhh Lewa, thou art a cruel one. Hey, thanks for reading and all that jazz. Sorry it was a bit of talking with not a whole lot happening. If you were wondering what was happening in the Tanma section of the fight scene, Av-Matoran have the ability to change their armor color. This became a necessity during the Karda Nui Saga so they could not look like Av-Matoran who are generally yellow and gold. Next chapter will probably feature Onua and Team CFVY, probably. Don't get your hopes up. Anyways, see ya later suckers.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Cursed Man

**Author's Note: So you know how I said I would be laying off on bringing in more characters? If you do, I'm sorry. If you didn't, then I never said a thing. To be fair I only have a few more characters to introduce (or do I?) before we get to the end of Vol 2. I will admit this chapter does feel a little rushed to me in certain places and I apologize for that in advance, I wanted to get this out to you as soon as I could because I love the character I'm introducing in this chapter. Please read the ending note at the bottom if you normally don't, there's a special announcement. I promise it's nothing bad, in fact it's really cool.**

 **-X-**

Chapter 8: The Cursed Man

The bullhead touched down on the ground outside the village's gate. Onua stood firm as the rest of the machine bucked at the sudden stop, such weak tremors didn't move the Toa of Stone. The rest of the occupants, Team CFVY, held onto some kind of bar that kept them from moving. Despite having his Pakari over his face, you could feel the seriousness exude off him. His green eyes boring into every object he stared at. After a quick chat with the pilot about what to do, the group of second years and 'huntsman' walked into the village.

It was one of those small, settlements that wanted life differently than the way the kingdoms did. Onua could not blame them, the foundation of life is built upon the individuality of its people. The Toa looked at the village, it reminded him of when he first came to this world. The looks he got were the same, to see a fully armored warrior bearing a mask that covered his face was a face of shock and fear. His footsteps took him out of the bullhead, which got significantly lighter because of it, followed by the team of teenagers.

"Soooo," Coco began walking shoulder to shoulder with the Mistika armored Toa, "where do we start?"

Onua looked around at the entrance of the village, surveying the people. "First you will ask the townspeople about anything out of the ordinary. I will go find the village leader, he should definitely know what is going on in his village."

"Okay," Coco said quickly, before turning to her team, "spread out and try to get on the people's good side." Coco then turned to Fox, "And Fox. Don't freak anyone out." Coco just got a look, it was impossible to discern what kind of look, but it was some kind of acknowledgement.

"Good, now if you excuse me," Onua left the group and approached what he believed was the town center.

The moment he got there he felt like someone was watching him, staring at him, from afar. He turned around to see no one was distinctively looking at him, he got weird side glances from the people sure but no one looked like they hated him. At least they didn't give that impression at first glance. The armored man walked up to a large building in the middle of the town, it had a large steeple with ornate looking windows of various colors. The Toa walked in.

Odd music was playing, it was what the humans call an 'organ' if he remembered correctly, and could be heard when he opened the door. A large hall with red carpet and benches of odd designs lined up and down the floor until reaching an elevated stage with a large wooden podium. The church was empty, except for an elderly man in robes kneeling and muttering something to himself. Onua walked up to the man with curiosity, he knew that Remnant had many legends and stories, gods were some of the many results of these tales, so it made him curious to see what was going on.

"Greetings," Onua said respectively but only getting silence from the praying man. "Umm excuse me, I'm looking for the leader of this village?" Still nothing, he thought about leaving but gave it one more shot, "I know you're busy doing…whatever it is that you're doing but I promise you it won't take too long." Onua got nothing but the man's whisperings to himself. "Very well, I will leave alone, my apologies for intruding." Onua was about to reach the door when.

"You know what I see in you?" A voice from behind him said. Onua turned his masked face to see the priest still kneeling. The priest didn't wait for Onua to answer, "I see pain and sadness. I see a man who is searching for a purpose in his life. I see a man who doesn't understand what is around him and the joy it could bring."

"Well excuse me for being in a difficult place nowadays, things have gotten a bit complicated for me and my friends."

"Being in a different place does not rid you of your emotions lost one, they just like to toy with you and keep you guessing."

"But if our emotions are such a big part of us then why do they keep running?" Onua always loved these rare but satisfying moments, a real heart to heart, a discussion.

"They run so we can find them and experience the joy, or sorrow, of finding them again. I must ask, what is your favorite emotion?"

Onua thought long and hard about it, "I would have to say joy."

"Hmm, you seem like a man who enjoys being around others, to fight alongside his friends, to do right."

"You would be correct in saying so."

"You know what else I see?" Onua raised an eyebrow behind his mask, "I see-"

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

The sound of live fire erupted nearby which made Onua's body contort around to the open door. He rushed out without a second thought, leaving the priest to his place, he didn't see him stand up from his position to look at the Toa of Earth. Onua smashed the door open to find the team of students, Team CFVY, in a standoff with a bunch of patrons. Some looked intoxicated, others weren't, and it was the latter that worried him. Coco kept her glare at the opposition, her minigun trained on so many.

"What is going on here?" Onua asked the team.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" One of the drunken fools apparently heard them, "We don't need you huntsman elites in our village!"

"Because you know," Coco flipped her hair out of her sunglasses, "without us you'd be overrun with Grimm."

"I ain't seen a Grimm 'ere for a good year-"

"Yeah, we took care of them for you so you can get drunk all you want."

"Coco," Velvet quietly muttered, begging her to stop the patronizing.

"Oi, I've had enough of your blabbering," one of the drunkards raised a broken bottle and was about to stumble over to the team. If he somehow made it over, it would be a massacre, so Onua chose to step in.

Reaching out with an open palm he focused his elemental powers on the ground beneath him and released his focus. From the ground shot up a rocky pillar, with a fist on the top of structure. The pillar of stone rocketed to the chin of the drunk man knocking him over. He nursed it while spouting out various swear words that were obviously foreign to the visitor from another universe.

"Why you little…" he got up while Onua rolled his eyes. Onua focused his powers once again and focused this time on the mud he was standing on and had it bottom out making him trip. "Oi!" He yelled while he fell into the mud. Deciding to have a little fun, Onua moved his hand back and forth to which the mud followed suit. Multiple swears were called out, even a few that caught the students off guard. With a chuckle he stopped his hand the drunken fool stopped sloshing around like a pig. He tried to get up and give the Toa a piece of his mind but multiple people grabbed him and pulled him back, it was difficult due to the laughing.

"Could someone please tell me where I can find the village elder?" Onua asked. Upon questioning multiple townspeople pointed directly behind him. _Of course,_ Onua realized immediately what they were talking about. He turned to the old man he had seen kneeling in the church now standing behind him, a small but smug smile on his lips. "Really?" Onua said, keeping his tone light and pleasant.

"Well, I can't just have any ol' person walking around asking questions? I have to test them," that smile on the old man's face grew a bit wider.

"Ugh, you are nothing like the elders in my home."

"Sorry to disappoint you. So what is it that you seek?"

Team CFVY got right up to Onua, "We've been sent by the Headmaster, Ozpin, to check in with an odd sighting of someone I might recognize. We were wondering if you've seen or heard anything out of the ordinary?"

"I have not seen, or heard of anything strange, but I know someone who has," the group of five perked their heads up slightly at this, "you walked in while I was praying for a man in our village. According to his wife, the local blacksmith says he met a mysterious man with an odd mask. She told me that he has grown very sick after that."

"Very sick?" Onua asked.

"Says he's gone crazy, things are talking to him and he can't stop screaming at everything he touches."

"Interesting," Onua placed a finger on the underside of his chin, "do you mind if we come along?"

"Hmm, sure why not? Huntsman like yourselves seem composed enough, even if you fire indiscriminately."

"Hey," Coco shot back, "he provoked me."

The old man laughed, "I like you, so full of snark. I expect such great things from you."

 **-Beacon Academy-**

Antroz has seen a lot in his long, evil, life. He has seen the creation of rahi, nations rise up and wage war with one another, seen kings fall and Toa die. But this… this was something else. He looked upon his most hated group of students, Team RWBY, along with two other males in their room scheming away. It almost warmed, what the humans call, 'his heart' if he truly had one to see these flesh creatures almost mimic his Makuta underlings. What was even better was that Toa Gali was right next to him watching this unfold.

"Ahh!" Ruby screamed jumping back near the window, "when did you two get here?!"

"Well we are the security here on Beacon when we aren't teaching," Antroz commented, "sooooo, we're doing our job." Antroz took a step into the doorway, "Why are you being so defensive Miss Rose? Are we hiding something?"

"Uhh, no," Ruby scratched the back of her head, "everything is completely normal!" The way she said it implied that this was not indeed normal.

Antroz pinched the bridge of his nose, or at least where the bridge of his nose would be if it were not hidden by his Jutlin, "Mister Valilias, could you please tell me what is going on or I'll report you all to Ozpin."

Well with that incentive how could the blue haired boy refuse. "We were going to investigate White Fang activities," he said meekly.

Antroz smiled behind his mask. _Good, he is weak willed and virtually spineless. He will be easy to break when the time comes._

"Neptune!" His partner, and team leader, Sun Wukong chided, "Come on man!"

"There is no issue with doing extra-curricular activities Mister Wukong," this got their attention, "but perhaps if we were to…oh, let's say accompany you on your little quest, I might just have to overlook this in reporting this to the headmaster…or Glynda." That got their attention even more. Glynda was quite possibly scary than Ozpin, "I may be even to pull a few strings in case you were to get caught."

The six students got into a huddle and whispered endlessly about the two faculty members joining them on their escapade to dig up some information on the White Fang. The whispering went on for a few minutes each of them poking their heads up to look at them. They were most definitely discussing on bringing Antroz along, Gali was fine, but the Makuta was a huge red flag to the kids. Why did he want to go with them? What was he planning? They all released from the huddle and stood in a line, some with arms crossed.

"Okay, you two can come,' Ruby announced.

"Thank you," Gali said bowing a little.

"But," Ruby quickly said, "Antroz has to go with Yang."

"Oh?" Antroz raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because if you do anything," Yang said slamming her two knuckles together, "I get first dibs."

"Umm," Neptune tried to get a word in, "I don't think tha-"

"Ha!" Antroz gave a single laugh, "You couldn't take me even with the help of all of you here."

Yang just sneered before bringing her fists down, but not before giving Antroz the 'I'm watching you' sign with two fingers.

Gali decided to break the uneasy tension. "So who will I be going with?"

"You'll be going with Blake and Sun to the White Fang meeting."

Both the cat faunus and the Toa of Water both looked pleased at that, the monkey faunus didn't know what to do. "Excellent," Gali gave a reassuring smile, this could be seen because Gali usually forgoed her mask when on school grounds.

"Okay so let's go our roles again," Ruby told the group.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any Dust robberies, or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem," Weiss explained.

"The White Fang has regular faction meeting to hand out orders and recruit new members. If we can get in, I hopefully find out what they're planning," Blake told the group.

 _A sound plan,_ Antroz thought, _but with her checkered past they may face opposition._

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard," Yang said, but she then looked to Antroz, "and I'll do that talking."

"You make me sound like a maniac," Antroz appeared hurt by that statement, but his tone said otherwise.

"Good we'll meet up tonight near Yang, Neptune, and Antroz to go over what we find," Ruby said triumphantly.

"Are we sure you can't go with your sister?" Weiss begged, "I think Neptune and I could-"

"Nope," Ruby cheerfully cut off, she didn't appear to get the hint that maybe she wanted to spend a little 'alone' time with the blue haired boy from Mistral.

"I'm not letting him get anywhere near my sister," Yang pointed her thumb to Antroz which quickly ended any argument anyone could have made.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't like me," Antroz coyly remarked.

"Let us disperse," Gali stepped in between the two, "save the hostilities for the battlefield."

Yang scoffed, "Sure, come on Neptune." The teenager followed a bit nervously, then Antroz followed suit. His hunched over state along with his hands behind his back giving off an air of arrogance.

"They're going to kill each other aren't they?" Sun asked, he then got an elbow from Blake.

"Antroz will not do anything to Yang or Neptune," Gali assured, "he has no need to."

"If you say so Gali," Ruby said.

 **-With Onua-**

It was a house in the heart of the village where they were heading, the elder in front while Onua was second followed by Team CFVY. The looks the Toa got were numerous, it isn't everyday you see a fully armored person walking around. Especially armor like that. The house they arrived at appeared basic like most of the homes here in the village, but next to it was a picture of an anvil hanging off the roof. The old man knocked on the door twice to which an middle aged woman, a deer faunus, opened the door. She looked like she hadn't got any sleep in days.

"Good day Jessica," the old man bowed, "how is your husband doing?"

"Not well," she said quietly, Jessica then saw Onua and the others, "who are they?"

"I am Onua, I have been sent to investigate some odd disturbances in the area. This is Team CFVY of Beacon. I may know what is wrong with your husband."

"Oh, ok, come on in," she motioned for them to enter. "Honey the elder is here!" Jessica called out, "We're coming in."

She led them down a hall until they reached a closed door and opened it. In the bed laid a man who looked like he was incredibly ill. His face looked like it was battling an internal struggle, while he shifted uncomfortably in the sheets. "Hon'," the man said. His wife came up and gave him a peck on the lips. "Elder Greg thank you for coming."

"I cannot sit here while one of my villagers suffers," Greg replied, he motioned to Onua nd Team CFVY. "This is Huntsman Onua and Team CFVY of Beacon, Onua tells me he might be able to help."

The sick man looked down at his sheets, "I doubt that."

"And why is that?" Onua asked taking one step forward.

The bedridden man looked into Onua's green glowing eyes, he looked serious, "Because I have been cursed by demon."

There was a long pause, the silence made Velvet and Coco a bit awkward while the rest were all taking in what they just heard. Coco leaned over to Velvet, "Guy sounds crazy."

"Tell me sir," Onua said ignoring what he may of, or may have not, heard, "you do you mean by 'cursed'?"

"Every time I use my tools for blacksmithing they cry out in pain, the scream at me. I can't take it much longer!"

"Yep, definitely crazy," Coco muttered.

"Now now Miss Adele, Onua spooked the second year student. Onua leaned in closer, "I want to know everything that led up to your…curse."

The man paused looking at the sheets and gripping them tightly. "It was just a few days ago when a traveller came in. I didn't recognize him and he spoke little when he came to my shop. He asked a few basic questions about weaponry and the best method to sharpen his sword. When he handed it to me, the blade was unlike anything I'd seen. It was beautiful and looked like it was designed by the heavens. However when I went to see what could be done I saw the blade was already in perfect condition. I asked him if he had it sharpened recently and he told me no, it always was like that, he said that blade can never dull. That's when I saw his face, or what I assumed to be his face."

That's when Onua got a bit closer, he was getting eager. "Tell me, was there a mask?"

"Yes," the ill stricken man appeared shocked by Onua's assumption, "how did you know?"

Onua removed his modified Pakari Nuva revealing his dark skinned face, "Call it a hunch. Please, continue."

"I asked him about where he got a mask like that, it was incredibly intricate and detailed. It looked otherworldly almost. From what I remember it was colored silved. I asked him to remove it so I could get a better look, and the man complied. He looked like an average man in his early twenties," Onua paused at that. _A silver mask?_ "He set it on the counter but told me not to touch it which I found odd, but followed his request because he seemed like a nice guy. He left to go look around the the shop, but I noticed he left the shop soon afterword. That mask just looked right at me, as if it were staring into my soul. It… it almost felt like it was speaking to me to be touched. Hesitantly, I brought a finger to it and lightly I touched it. That's when it happened. I felt an incredible amount of energy surge through me, and it hurt my head a ton. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor struggling to get up and I hear footsteps approaching. I manage to get up, but I keep my distance from that mask. The man came back in and took his mask, he appeared to not notice that I had touched it and gleefully reattached it to his face. It didn't look like it affected him. When I went to give him his weapon I heard a voice ring in my head. It said: _Unworthy._ I thought I'd gone mad but was able to handle keeping myself together until he left. To get my mind off things I went to use the forge. Then when I grabbed a hammer it called out to me in madness. The things it spoke…" the man couldn't continue as he was now grabbing his head trying to avoid going mad.

Onua, for the first time in a long time, was actually nervous. _How? How did it come here? Why is it here and not back in Karda Nui?_ "I know this may be hard," Onua said, "but could you draw me the mask?"

"I can't touch a pencil without it screaming at me," the man said looking mortified.

"Miss Scarlatina, would you be so kind as to draw as this man gives you a description of the mask?"

"Oh?" Velvet looked surprised, "okay."

Onua then took a step out of the room and found himself in the living room, pacing nervously with his thoughts going wild. _If it's here- No, it can't be- But what if it is- Surely Makuta would not set the thing free? What could it do if-_

"Umm, Onua?" The Toa of Earth turned to see Coco in the room, "Are you okay?"

"That depends, if what I'm thinking is true, we might all be in danger. Every single one of us."

"You're not making any sense there teach'."

"Okay, we're ready," the two heard Velvet say, they both turned to see the rest of Team CFVY along with the village elder Greg. She handed Onua the sketch she was able to draw up.

The all noticed Onua's fist clench the paper which made it crease and crumple. His breathing became heavier and it almost sounded like he was going to hyperventilate. His green eyes were burning right into the paper. Immediately he stormed out of the house throwing the piece of paper on the ground, he didn't care if he just left Team CFVY, this took more importance.

"Onua!" Coco shouted before the team went after him leaving the elder alone with the grief stricken couple.

Onua was breathing heavily looking from side to side before running off in a direction, he was heading to the village entrance where they entered, it was the only way in and the only way out. When he got to the exit he stopped briefly to survey the landscape. Team CFVY, more like Coco, was able to stop him and turn the crazed Toa around.

"Onua what's going on?!" Coco appeared frantic for once her in her life, it was weird to see the usually stoic and calm Toa of Earth like this.

"You don't understand," Onua tried to make sense of his words, "if it's here, then we might have a chance. A real chance Coco!"

"Who? Who's here Onua?"

Onua grabbed Coco by the shoulders and shook her, almost violently.

"THE KANOHI IGNIKA!"

 **-To Beacon-**

"So why do we need to go to the garage again?" Neptune asked as Yang led the way with Neptune behind her, and Antroz was offset from the two walking like he always did.

"Because when you go with me, you get to ride in style," Yang proclaimed before motioning to her prized motorcycle, Bumblebee. The two wheeled mechanical marvel was glistening, as if it had been cleaned recently. The yellow and black stripes made it look sick. Even Antroz was slightly impressed. Yang reached back and grabbed her helmet and looked to Antroz. "Ooh, sorry bat-boy, but it only seats two," Yang looked a bit smug.

Antroz chuckled, "Ah, Miss Xiao Long, you never cease to amaze me. However, I came prepared." The crimson and black Makuta walked over to a secluded part of the garage and lifted a closed door. In the room was a motorcycle, very different to Yang's. It was more sleek and angular compared to the curved and flowing sides of Bumblebee. Instead of it being yellow and black, thi bike was colored primarily silver. The sides looked more heavily armored and could take a pounding due to the amount of armor on it. "I call it the Destral Cycle Mk 2," Antroz told the two.

Yang walked up to the bike to survey the creation. "Not bad," she had to admit she was impressed, "nowhere as good as Bumblebee but…"

Antroz laughed before bringing his hand up. A swirling energy swallowed his fist and Yang thought he was going to fight them right then and there. She got in a defensive stance before Antroz started laughing. "You are so defensive," he said before the energy covered his whole body like a red and black cyclone. When the energy stopped it revealed Antroz looking vastly different. His body, or at least his armor, appeared more sleek and minimalistic. The only thing that wasn't was his Kanohi Jutlin which still changed and became more cylindrical, a few fins at the side sprouted, and his fangs rotated and opened horizontally now.

"How'd you do that?" Yang asked.

"I'm a Makuta, I still have all my powers which include shape shifting," Antroz looked down at his armor, "only it looks like I can just change my armor and not my physical appearance." The Makuta placed himself on the bike and brought it to life. A loud roar echoed through the garage as the Destral Cycle MK 2 hummed and roared like a lion. "After you!" Antroz yelled over the sound.

Yang got a grin on her face as she ran over to Bumblebee and revved up the engine. The two bikes made a deafening noise throughout the garage. Neptune hopped on the back of Bumblebee and placed his goggles over his eyes as Yang put her helmet on. She sped off with a screech leaving a black skid mark on the ground making the Makuta chuckle once more. He said nothing as he raced off after Yang, the duller more lower roar of the Destral Cycle leaving the garage in silence.

 **-To the outskirts of the village-**

Onua was running, he wasn't sure how long he had been running for ever since seeing a crudely drawn version of the legendary Kanohi Ignika. That was still a tough pill to swallow, the Kanohi Ignika was here on Remnant. And there was still the possibility it was still in it's Toa form. Assuming it still was, it may have already chosen a new guardian. But he had to find it, there was no telling if it got into the wrong hands. Well, they would probably end up cursed by the mask like the blacksmith. No one, no grimm, no obstacle was going to stop Onua on this search. This one mission just became the most important in probably the history of the planet, and no one would probably know.

"Onua! You have to slow down!" He heard Coco yell behind him as he sprinted into the forest.

"What's so special about this Kanohi Ignika?" Yatsuhashi asked behind him.

Onua didn't want to stop moving, he had to find the mask. "Professor, we need to know if we're going to be running into a grimm filled forest."

Mata Nui. Why did Velvet have to make a good point? Onua stopped himself and turned around. He made sure everyone was in a circle while he removed his mask. "Where we come from our masks mean everything. We call our masks 'Great Kanohi Masks' and these masks hold powers beyond your imagination. I bear the Kanohi Pakari Nuva, the Great Mask of Strength, Tahu wields the Mask of Shielding, and Makuta Antroz bears the Kanohi Jutlin the Mask of Corruption." Onua placed the mask back on his face, "Out of all the masks there are some that hold powers that even we have trouble fathoming. There is the Vahi, the Mask of Time, the Mask of Creation, and the Kanohi Ignika. The Mask of Life."

"The Mask of what now?" Coco asked.

"Life," Oua answered, "the Ignika holds the power of life, and more powers. It's power has no limits."

"So why is that a bad thing?" Coco asked, "Sounds to me like you just want it for yourself."

"Coco!" Velvet shouted at the accusation.

"It is fine Miss Scarlatina it is only natural to assume that. Coco, you have to realize the amount of fighting it took for us to get the mask to heal and ensure that Mata Nui would live again. Without it, our universe would have died. Then we go to Karda Nui where we're tricked by Makuta-"

"Makuta Antroz?" Yatsuhashi quickly noted.

Crap, slip of the organic tongue, "Teridax was his name, different from Antroz." This next part made him wince at the thought, "Not all Makuta are evil. But he tricked us into awakening Mata Nui so he could hijack his body while we were caught in the Storms. If the mask is here, then Mata Nui protect us from the damage it could do."

"What do you mean?" Coco asked with a scoff, "What damage could a Mask of 'Life' do to us?"

"You saw the blacksmith in town, you think he became like on his own? If he came into contact with the Ignika then I fear he has become cursed by it."

"Cursed?" Yatsuhashi questioned

"The immense power Kanohi Ignika is so grand that no doubt people would come after it so it installed guardians to protect it. But even the mightiest warriors fall sometimes. So to defend itself the mask will curse those who are unworthy."

"How does it decide who is worthy?"

"There is only to be one bearer of the Ignika at a time. I have only seen one in my lifetime…" Onua's voiced trailed off, he looked depressed by that.

"But if the blacksmith said someone was wearing the mask, then has it found the one bearer?" Velvet asked putting some of the pieces together.

"That's what we're going to find…" Onua stopped when he saw someone was standing before them, "…out." For one of the few times in a long, long time Onua was shocked. Surprised. Dumbfounded.

"Toa Ignika?"

Coco then ruined the moment. "Wait...what?"

Before Onua could answer a loud engine roared and a black, silver, yellow blur knocked into Onua sending him farther into the fields. He rolled fro several meters until he couldn't be seen and he disappeared into the landscape. In reaction Team CFVY readied their weapons, they finally got a good look at who attacked the Toa of Earth.

The supposed 'Toa Ignika' stood about as tall as the rest of the Toa, but he looked vastly different. Unlike the other Toa who had rather predictable color schemes in their armor, which annoyed Coco to no end, this one wore a heavy yellow jacket with black near the waist area. Their legs were covered in a similar material with the same style in color. The team noticed that silver pieces of armor lined their legs but was separated for better movement. This Toa's left arm was more heavily armored than his right and the shoulder had blades of their own on top of them. In their right hand was a sword nearly five feet in length with multiple handles on in the inside face. What made them all pause was that mask. The same mask Velvet had crudely drawn. The Kanohi Ignika. Like the armor, it was silver, multiple fins lined the various sides of the slick and curved mask. The front of the mask had an interesting design none had seen before. It looked like a giant man stretching his arms out as if it were waking up from a long slumber. In the arms were the eye holes showing two green colored eyes looking back at them.

The Toa was standing on a sick looking hoverboard, it was known as a Skyboard, but they didn't know that. Multiple blades jutted out of the front and two wings folded from the sides and onto the hull of the body. It looked effortless to stand on there, but if you asked the rider it was anything but.

"Now that Onua is out of the way," Toa Ignika spoke, his mask did not open or reveal a mechanical mouth when he talked unlike the others, "I wish to see how the children of Remnant can truly fight to save your world." He stepped off his Skyboard which now just floated in the air. Team CFVY saw Ignika's blade glow a mellow yellow which made them nervous, their grips on their weapons tightened. They were expecting a fight.

But perhaps that was not Ignika's end goal. _Maybe they didn't see it,_ Ignika told himself, _I'll take care of it I'm a gentleman after all._ Toa Ignika swiped his blade in the air sending a wave of energy going towards Team CFVY. Coco and Yatsuhashi had to brace themselves while the wave washed over them while Velvet and Fox leaped over it. When the wave passed them Coco looked to Ignika who was in a more relaxed posture.

"So…that was basically useless."

They heard a sudden slump behind them which caught them off guard. They all turned to see a small pack of Beowulfs behind them on the ground. They were dead by whatever energy passed through them in the wave. So why weren't Coco and Yatsuhashi affected?

"We must hurry," they snapped back to reality at the sound of Ignika's voice, "that took out the Rahi in the immediate area but the village will soon have a horde coming to their doorstep."

"And how would you know that?" Coco asked, skeptical could not even begin to describe how she felt of this man.

Toa Ignika looked at Coco, because of his mask his true feelings were unknown. He approached the fashionista walking more relaxed than she had seen any of the Bionicles walk. For some reason it didn't alarm her when Antroz first walked up to her in combat class. This one appeared caring and honest while the bat freak would kill you if you looked at him wrong. He outstretched a hand which made her lean back, but his index finger was able to reach and touch her.

Coco immediately felt an immense amount of pressure and her mind felt like it might split in two, but she couldn't move her body. Images flooded her mind like a slideshow moving at light speed. She saw the creation of a universe, a man raising a mask from a furnace, the creation of the Toa, an underwater kingdom, a flashing light. She saw what looked like Onua, Tahu, Gali, and Antroz along with a few others she didn't recognize. They looked odd though, it looked like they didn't have skin, or any biological matter at all. But what she got from it was a complete understanding of how the Bionicle Universe worked, even if she fully hadn't fathom it. The final few images showed familiar surroundings and even the village they were just at. Coco saw the blacksmith, who she thought was crazed, touching the mask with a loud voice saying: _Unworthy._ Ignika removed his finger from her forehead and Coco just about followed it but stopped herself when she came to. She was breathing heavily and her hand was over her racing heart. She looked to her team who were confused and worried beyond belief.

"Come on guys, the village needs our help," Coco told them, much to their disbelief.

"Coco," Yatsuhashi said, "are you-"

"Yes Yatsu, I'm sure," Coco cut him off before walking.

"We'll never make it there on foot," Ignika said grimly.

"Then how will we-" Velvet was cut off by Ignika stepping on his Skyboard which came to life as he motioned to them with an outstretched arm.

"Hop on," he said.

"You want us to get on that thing?" Velvet asked completely scared for her well being.

"Why not? You're not made of heavy Prosteel like the others."

"Is that your way of not calling us fat?" Coco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll speed off and let you waltz your way into the village after I defeat the rahi," Ignika sarcastically said waving one of his hands around.

After hearing this Coco ran up and got behind Ignika and wrapped her arms around his waist for support, "I like this one, he's snappy."

"Coco are you sure?" Velvet tried to be the voice of reason.

"Come on bun' it will be fine, what could go wrong?"

 **-Two minutes later-**

"Coco this was an awful idea!" Velvet roared over the winds that swallowed quieter sounds.

Picture this for one minute (and some fanart of this would be lovely FYI). Toa Ignika, who was presumed dead when he revived Mata Nui, stood on his Skyboard. Coco Adel was currently hugging on for dear life on Ignika's slightly armored waist, while the wind threatened to steal her prized beret. Yatsuhashi was standing tall in the back of the Skyboard with his arms crossed, how he wasn't falling off the contraption was an utter mystery. Where was Velvet and Fox? They were hanging off the underside hooks that work as a landing gear. The two tightly gripped the Prosteel and Velvet was shaking violently while Fox, by the grace of Mata Nui, kept a calm composure. Maybe because he couldn't see the ground that if he fell, would be his impending demise.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Coco shouted back with a devious smile. She leaned closer to Toa Ignika, "Shouldn't we have gone back for Professor Onua?"

The 'Toa' of Life shot his head up. "Crap." That's all Coco needed to know why they didn't get Onua

Coco bursted into a laughing fit and almost let go of the pilot. "You forgot him?!"

"Listen I'm new to this okay, I've only done this stuff for a little bit" Toa Ignika said, Coco noted how much Ignika sounded like her at times in choosing his words.

"How old are you?" She was honestly curious, it was impossible to tell the age of the other Bionicles at Beacon due to their physical features and how they spoke of their past lives. It felt like they lived lives that outstretched their years.

"I have been alive for a hundred thousand years," that gave Coco pause, "but I've only been doing this Toa shtick for…oh, two weeks before I came to Remnant." That just about broke Coco.

"You mean to tell me, that throughout nearly all of history you've haven't fought except for two weeks?"

"Well, I was technically ' _born'_ two weeks ago, I've had sentience in the mask forever. I only learned how to properly speak ten days ago." And with that all of Coco's past understandings of the universe shattered.

She shook her head, "Just get us to the village…"

"Sounds good to me."

 **-In a random crater somewhat, but not really, nearby-**

Onua could only think one thing.

 _Ow, that hurt._

 **-Vale, under a bunch of overpasses-**

Makuta Antroz has lived for a long time and seen many things. Seeing two different worlds was enough to write your own book, but it looks like there would be a sequel. He currently was in a mad laughing fit at what was in front of him. Gali, on the other hand was in total shock and fear as her Aqua Axes were crossed in an 'X' formation. She wondered if this was all a terrible dream, or at least an illusion. But the pain in her heart was not. Team RWBY had been brought to its knees, or rather forced to their backsides, as they all were defeated by an opponent who no one had seen coming. Sure Roman Torchwick was easy to deal with and whoever this short, pink and brown colored girl was probably would have been challenging, but no one expected this. This was hilarious to the Makuta.

He finally managed to speak after a few minutes of laughing. "In all my years of existing I never would have thought this would ever happen! First I get sent to a different reality. Second, I'm forced to work alongside the Toa who I fought to train this world's warriors. Now, I see you standing before me and Toa Gali, a friend and an ally of yours, as a member of the White Fang. Oh, the tables have flipped…" He paused and pointed his crescent shaped blade at…

"Toa Takanuva."

 **-X-**

 **Cue the dramatic sting! Because who saw that. Some of you did, being honest it wasn't the most** _ **difficult**_ **thing to guess, but if you did find it surprising then success! I want you to be honest with yourself; who saw Ignika coming? Not just that but 'Toa' Ignika coming into Remnant. He was one of my favorite sets from that year. Don't worry I will explain his presence when the time comes since he did fade out of existence when he brought Mata Nui back to life. Hey! *IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT* There will be a poll on my profile for future Bionicle characters to enter the story. Don't worry there will be an explanation when the time comes for them being there, it's quite simple in fact. However these character will not come into the story until probably Vol 3, but most definitely Vol 4 and beyond when I get there. Do not fret if you do not see a character you want not in the poll, I already have some characters in mind who will show up. That being said there are characters on the poll who will be getting in regardless of their placement in the poll (I won't be telling you which obviously), I want to know the fan interest in doing so. Some will be heroes and some will be villains (because some of the Bionicle villains are awesome), some will be duos but the majority will be single characters. Anyways, see ya later suckers.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Light and The Shadow

**Author's Note: Wassup everybody? This is a chapter about Takanuva, a character revealed last chapter as to be a part of the White Fang. I will admit I really like the idea of having him as a 'villain' in this story. As a quick reminder there is still the poll on my profile for future character to be in the story post Volume 2 and showing up in Volume 4.**

Chapter 9: The Light and The Shadow

-Sometime ago-

"Gavla! Stop! Get back here!"

"No I don't want to go back!"

"Do you hear yourself!? Look what they did to you!"

"They were the only ones who cared for me! Showed me any kind of respect! What have you done for me?! Nothing!"

"Gavla get back here! If you go out there you'll be ripped apart!"

"Then so be it!"

"GavlaaaaaaAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

 **-X-**

Takanuva felt his whole body in pain as the Seventh Toa hit the ground in an unceremonious flop. "Ow," he said muffled behind his mask and the dirt. His intention was to get Gavla out of the Energy Storms before she would be killed by them, but instead he got caught in them too resulting in everything in his body just in pain. The storms felt like they ripped apart every atom of his being and lightning bolt raced through his body. And he still was unable to get to Gavla. Even though the Av turned Shadow Matoran didn't want his help it was still Toa duty to protect the matoran, and she needed help. He also needed help too.

While keeping his face in the dirt his right hand moved up and down patting the ground in various places. It wasn't until his hand hit something cylindrical that he finally stopped searching. He pulled himself up from the dirt with a groan. Feeling his mask was slightly ajar he grabbed a hold of it and shifted it back into place. He sat on his knees as he finally opened his eyes. He saw… a forest?

"Do not remember that," he said to himself quietly. He noticed it was daytime. He saw there was no one around him. "Looks like I have to find Gavla, yet again." Takanuva stood up gripping his Power Lance and hoisted it over his right shoulder. He then stretched out his back which made a sound he had never heard before.

*Crack*.

' _Crack'? Since when do I go 'crack'?_

The Toa of Light looked around to see if he snapped a twig on the ground, but none laid on the ground. He then looked to his own body to see if he broke his armor. Takanuva noticed something that would forever frighten him. He had a fleshy…what he was going to assume was his hand. He dropped his Power Lance and grabbed his right hand at the revelation only to have another revelation that his other hand was also made of that same peach colored flesh. He fell to the ground looking shakily at his hands. After five minutes of staring he tried moving a finger, it followed his command, he tried the same and got the came result.

 _So they are my hands. Now only if someone could explain what in Mata Nui's going on here?!_

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Takanuva stopped his thoughts hearing an ominous growling coming from the bushes off to the side along with two glowing red eyes. Warily he got to his feet and retrieved his Power Lance.

"Ummmm, hello?"

Whatever was behind the bush leaped at him with incredible speed, but the trained Toa was more than prepared for it. He sidestepped out of the way and let a black colored blur whiz past him. The creature landed on the dirt ground before turning around letting the Toa get a full look. It was a covered in black fur, something not seen a whole lot in his universe. Large bone-like structures jutted out of the arms and back, its fur covered head was replaced with a bone like mask.

"Well hello rahi," Takanuva greeted, "you wouldn't have happened to see a blue matoran with bat wings have you?"

The only response was the beast charging with its exceptionally long arms in a wide arc. An easy move to counteract. Takanuva ducked under the wide swing and with both hands gripping his weapon he lifted his lance into the beast. The three pronged weapon cut into flesh, blood seeped onto the weapon as he raised the beast above him so the arms couldn't make its way to him.

 _~Kill~_ An odd voice in Takanuva's head rang out, it made him pause leaving the beast hoisted. It repeated its request. _~Kill~ ~KILL~_ His head started to pound with an unbearable pain. Everything focused on the pain he was now experiencing, his new nerves in the other parts of his body going numb. His body was threatening to shut down on him if he didn't do anything to alleviate this situation. He jerked the weapon upward into the animal. The Power Lance extruded several inches past the furry hide of the animal. Takanuva stood up with his full might throwing the monster off with the sudden surge in strength. He saw it beginning to dissolve, the Power Lance still lodged in the creature's chest. He gripped the lance with his left hand and felt a calming wave wash over him. He pulled the weapon out of the chest of the beast having its whole body jerk with the action as the barbs on the blades release. Like last time he hoisted his Power Lance on his shoulder and made his way farther into the forest. He had to find Gavla, hopefully he could fix what happened to her, and himself.

 _~You don't want to fix what happened to you though.~ That same voice from before calmly said in his mind making him stop to turn around in case someone was following him._

" _Who's there?"_ he said aloud bringing up his Power Lance.

 _~Oh silly Takanuva. Silly, naive, Takua.~_

Whoever it was knew his original name. _"Show yourself!"_

 _~But why should I? I'm having so much fun watching you tremble.~_ The voice gave a sadistic laugh as the Power Lance slightly shook in the Toa's grasp. _~Don't worry the time will soon come, but right now you have some company.~_

What? Takanuva turned around at the sound of rustling bushes. He prepared his staff weapon, expecting the same kind of creature as before. He was wrong in his guess. Creatures that were of the same shape as him walked out. They wore black hoods with grey armor covering a white jacket. A strange mask that Takanuva had never seen before covered their eyes with three slits on each side allowing them to see. There will multiples of them carrying what looked like thin swords and odd looking guns that baffled the Toa. He did not know it at the time, but Toa Takanuva had just met the White Fang.

Now what did the White Fang think of this sight? Here stood this, what they assumed, huntsman in the middle of the forest coming out of nowhere. They had the whole forest scouted and under their watch. This person literally had to drop in from out of nowhere. Not to mention he looked weird, and this was coming from the White Fang. Fashion was never their specialty. They wore white with pieces of gunmetal grey armor covering their torso, thighs, and upper shoulder area. His face was completely covered by a mask mirroring the same color as the armor. It had midsection cut into the mask and was made into a hole. Multiple grooves and bumps lined the outside of the mask which to them almost made it look like valleys and hills going along his face. He carried a weapon unlike what they've seen from most huntsman, and they knew the Lieutenant.

"Hello," the man said warily waving his right hand while in the center of the White Fang. They all noticed that his hands were covered in a white armored with clawed tips on the fingers

"Keep your hand where we can them," a member said sternly.

They saw his bright yellow eyes slightly widen at this, but he complied to their request. He raised his two hands keeping a grip on his weapon. Takanuva felt a rush of pain return to him.

~What are you doing!? They are going to kill you! If you won't preserve yourself then I will!~

For a brief moment Takanuva had an out of body experience feeling an insurmountable rage course through him. Everything seemed to tick him off. First there was Gavla, that blasted matoran who wouldn't listen to him. He was Takanuva, the Seventh Toa foreseen by Mata Nui himself! Now he was left to his lonesome by a bunch of flesh creatures ordering him around like he was some rahi. How dare they?! They did not know what power he'd kept in himself. He was Toa Takanuva, Toa of Light and…

 _~Shadow~_

Snapping back to reality, an enraged Takanuva put his right hand quickly and pointed him arm to a White Fang member.

"What is he doing?" The faunus asked his brothers in arms.

With his eyes turning blood red a beam of energy, matching the color of his eyes, materialized from his hand like a fire hose reaching the man. The White Fang member was propelled to a nearby tree as the others watched in shock seeing their ally get dispatched so easily. The Toa looked around with his crimson eyes seeing the shock just by looking at their mouths. While in that state of shock he made his move. He focused on the shadows made by the White Fang grunts and thought of pulling them in. Like clockwork they followed, albeit involuntarily. They tried to run, they honestly did, but they could not stop their shadows from being pulled in by Takanuva's powers. As about five came closer to Takanuva he lifted his left shoulder up making the Power Lance jump up from the shoulder. Reeling back Takanuva took a massive swing in a full circle, the air making a whooshing sound trailing the deadly blade. While some White Fang members merely got hit in the armor, some weren't as lucky as the blade tore through a little bit of flesh. These 'freedom fighters' would be inoperable for the rest of the fight. One of the luckier members got back to his feet and with a battle cry charged the Toa of Twilight. He drew a sword aimed right for his chest only to be met with the Power Lance blocking as it was held in both hands. Quickly switching the lance to his right hand Takanuva delivered a punch using his left hand. The White Fang member's face was forced aside as the armored hand collided painfully with his cheek. The pressure on the lance was now virtually nonexistent giving the Toa plenty of time. He pulled his lance back before taking a step forward and stabbing the grunt in the chest. Even with the grey armor the prosteel weapon pierced it like a knife through a bed sheet. The grunt coughed up a bit of blood when he was suspended in the air while still atop the three pronged lance. To remove him, and clean Takanuva's blade, the Toa focused his powers through the blade. A blade that was also known to amplify his powers. Several black bolts of energy bounced off the blades of the lance until a single red and black beam shot the grunt into the air, several tens of feet to be precise. Takanuva wasn't really sure when he would land, but he didn't care. He had the rest of these grunts to take care of.

Resetting his lance back into his left hand he reached out with his right in a stance that made it look like he was holding a globe. A small black sphere appeared in his hand which only made the rest nervous. With an internal dark chuckle and his eyes glowing red the orb started to swirl in his palm. They all noticed the area was growing visibly darker. They saw the glow of the sun in the distance disproving that it was getting late, but everything was going black. Then, in a sudden second, everything went black in the immediate area. Nothing was visible to the White Fang grunts. Except two. Glowing. Red. Eyes.

They never stood a chance. And no one could hear their plights for mercy.

Soon Takanuva stumbled out of the darkened area nursing his mask covered head as he was currently experiencing one of the worst pains in his life, and that was including what happened earlier with the Energy Storms. This was way worse, his breathing was heavy, and he leaned on a tree for support. It wasn't too long after that he was hearing footsteps close by. However, his new body wasn't able to keep up with the stress he had just undergone and he collapsed on the ground once again. The lights in his Kanohi Avohkii flickered between yellow and red until they stopped on yellow before dimming, where he fell into unconsciousness.

-X-

Takanuva found himself in a dream where he stood alone in the vast void of his mind. It was an empty and barren area while Takanuva just floated in the emptiness. He heard whispers which made him turn.

" _Hello?"_ He called out.

Nothing but whispers, however Takanuva noticed they grew louder.

" _Is anybody there?"_

 _~Ju…. e….~_

" _What was that?"_

 _~I said just me!~_ Before Takanuva stood an exact copy of Takanuva with a few differences though. He held the Power Lance in his right hand and his eyes were an unnatural red that made Takanuva pause.

" _And who,"_ Takanuva raised his lance, his was in his left hand, _"are you?"_

 _~Why Takanuva I'm hurt. 'Who am I?' Why, I am your savior.~_

" _My savior?"_

 _~Who else sent that feeling of rage to save you?~_

" _That was-You did that?! You made me kill innocent people!"_

 _~They didn't look so innocent to me.~_

" _I'm a Toa! We do not kill unless it's the most dire of circumstances."_

 _~About to die seems like dire circumstances to me.~_

Takanuva had heard enough of this intruder and raised his lance to him. " _Get out of my head. Now."_

The copy laughed, _~Takanuva you cannot get rid of me that easily. We are bonded together permanently.~_ The tone of voice the figure used was disgusting and repulsive.

" _And what makes you say that?"_ As cocky as Takanuva could be, this was one of the few times he was nervous.

In a quick blur of black Takanuva found his copy behind circling a part of Takanuva's chest that reminded him of an earlier incident. _~Not to long ago you got bit by a Shadow Leech right… here!~ The copy jabbed the armored spot where the wound still laid. ~And ever since then you've been having a ton of dark thoughts. Thoughts of anger, of rage, of killing. All these emotions caused by the power of shadows, the gifts it brings you. Why my dear little ray of sunshine, I am those emotions manifested in your mind. I am your shadow. And you can never get rid of me.~"_

" _What if I just found a Klakk?"_ Takanuva stayed defiant.

 _~Look around you uppity fool! We are not in Karda Nui any more, and I doubt we are in our own universe. We have traveled many different dimensions. You should know when to spot a different world by now. I'll let you figure out the important details to our survival, you seem like the more reasonable one of us. I'll be here if you need…advice.~_

 **-X-**

Takanuva didn't get to respond as consciousness came back to the Toa. Every sensory output he had was going crazy. The sound hurt his ears, everything he touched stung to some degree or it felt numb. When he opened his eyes he had to adjust to the light. Strange, he never had to do that before, readjust to the light. Maybe it was a side effect of coming to this world. He accepted the fact that he was, yet again, in another universe. The amount of alternate universes he traveled through to get to Karda Nui was staggering, so he was used to the possibility of other universes out there. Although he had to admit, this one was vastly different than the rest he had traveled to. Usually they always had some form of the Bionicle, this one was way different. It had odd looking rahi, and flesh creatures. He was one of those flesh creatures too. He looked back at his covered hands and removed a small portion of the armor. Yep, he was a fleshling like the others as well.

 _Okay Takanuva. Deep breaths. In…out…in…out…i-_

"What do you mean you kept him alive?!" A rather angry voice boomed from outside where he was.

Hearing this voice Takanuva finally looked around at his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a cell of some sort. It was rather scrappy and makeshift with the iron bars loosely kept together. Other than that he saw he was still in the forest, if the flapping of a tent canvas showing the trees was any indication. The Toa stood up where once again he heard the odd cracking sound coming from his back. This time he shook his head and tried to ignore it. Lazily he grabbed a hold of the bars and used them as support, he would have used his lance but it was nowhere to be seen. They must have taken it.

"I don't care what you think, he killed my followers, so I'm going to get revenge," that same angry voice raged and was about to say something else till another voice started talking. Takanuva couldn't understand or hear anything major of the voice, but he knew it was there. "Perhaps," the once pissed off voice now was more calmer, "if he agrees it may give us more of say in her plans. I think it's time to pay our little intruder a visit."

That tone didn't sit well with the Toa of Twilight as a small pit formed in his stomach and he gulped. What was he to do? He frantically looked around for something, anything, that might help him. His search was cut short by two men coming into the tent, both had weapons.

The first looked a little bit like the ones he had fought earlier in the forest. This one was much taller than the rest, he towered over his companion. As said before he wore that same style of garb that the other wore. His mask was different than the rest, it covered his entire face and was more domed in style with red streaks running down the face. Takanuva did notice that the sleeves were removed showing off some weird kind of ink that was present on his skin arms. A pair of black gloves with grey armor covered his hands and one of them held a massive blade. The Toa swore it looked motorized even, which gave him pause. _Why would you need to motorize a weapon? A sword should just be able to cut. Is this guy incompetent?_

The other guy didn't appear incompetent as his partner though. He wore a mask too, this one only covered his eyes the ones earlier. He wasn't nearly as large as his friend, he looked more agile in nature. He was dressed in black coat with a red cloth under it. Black pants with a red boot to complete the ensemble. In his left hand was a sheath for a blade that the Toa could not see. _This guy would fit in with the Makuta by the looks of it._ The other major thing Takanuva saw was that this guy had two horns sticking form his head and contrasting with his red hair.

"Hello," Takanuva greeted once again to the two White Fang.

"Speak lightly," the red themed one said, "who are you?"

"I am Toa Takanuva," honestly he'd gotten used to saying his name after crossing over so many different dimensions.

The two looked at each other, it was impossible get a read because of their masks. The red one looked back. "What were you doing in the forest?"

Takanuva paused, usually saying you from another dimension was not the best thing to say when you first met someone. "I was searching for someone and I got lost." Wasn't a lie, just wasn't the truth.

"Who were you looking for?" They kept their interrogation up.

Takanuva looked back at straight in the, or what he assumed to be his eyes, "Someone who is lost."

 **-A day later-**

"So you mean to tell me, that these… humans have discriminated against your kind since the beginning of your lifetime?" Takanuva asked who he know knew as Adam Taurus. He was still in the same tent as he woke up in the day earlier. It took him all day to convince them to allow him out of the cell, let alone walk around the tent.

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. This guy, for being a competent fighter, knew virtually nothing about Remnant. Not to mention the fact he knew nothing about the White Fang and its goal. And don't even mention the fact he calls him and the Lieutenant 'Toa' all the time. "Before that Takanuva, the humans have used us for their own needs. They kicked us down in the dirt and abused our gifts. They turned us into slaves, even now they use us like animals!" Adam was never one to keep his anger at bay.

"Okay calm down Ta-matoran," Takanuva said trying to ease the White Fang fanatic.

"Calm down!? How can I be calm when my people are being abused by humans on a daily basis?"

"Well have you tried doing it peacefully?"

Adam took a step closer, a sneer on his face, "They tried for years by using petty protests and words. It didn't work. They kept ridiculing us, kept us beneath them, and stomping us in the dirt. So I tell you, Takanuva, that this is the only way to do things."

 _~He's not wrong…~_

 _He isn't right either._

 _~But the Toa Metru had to fight back against Turaga Dume in order to free Metru Nui~_

 _That's because it was Teridax in disguise, not the actual Turaga Dume._

 _~My point still stands. Vakama and the others had to go against the tide to save Metru Nui. This is not that different.~_

"Are you done staring off into space?" Takanuva was snapped back to reality at the sound of an annoyed Adam asking him that question.

Apparently he had to watch when he had an internal monologue with his darker half. Both Takanuvas made a mental note of that. _He isn't wrong_ , he thought while thinking it over. "May I ask you a question Toa Adam Taurus?"

"It's just Adam," the high ranking White Fang official gave an annoyed sigh. Seriously what was with this guy's incessant need to keep referring to him as a 'Toa'? What was even a Toa anyway?

"Do you truly believe that what you're doing is right?" Takanuva questioned. Adam merely nodded, "And do you believe that your way is going to let it become a reality?" Another nod, "Last question: Do you wish for my help?"

What? Well that was certainly faster than he expected. Usually the spiel takes longer to work over humans, even if it was one as clueless as this one. "That's it? That's all the convincing you need?"

"Why not?" Adam noticed Takanuva's eyes turn from yellow to red in an instance, "You wouldn't happen to be lying to me?" Adam also noticed a change in Takanuva's voice. It was subtle, but noticeable. The Toa leaned in until he was inches away from the veteran White Fang member, those red eyes burning their way through the less powerful mask. The two stayed like that until Takanuva scoffed, then backed away with a small chuckle, his eyes returning to that soft yellow. "Just kidding, you're easier to read than I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam wasn't sure, but he gripped his sheath just in case things went south.

"I know a lot of people who wear masks, not as bland and boring like yours, but I've seen my fair share of hidden faces. So I've picked up a few tricks on reading people. And I can tell you're telling the truth."

A small chuckle with a smirk appeared over Adam's face. _Hook, line, sinker._ "Well then Takanuva, welcome to the White Fang."

 **-Two days later-**

"You are not taking the mask Adam!" Takanuva practically shouted slapping Adam's hand away from his Avohkii. This was the third time that Adam attempted to take his mask.

Adam sighed in annoyance. Takanuva, while powerful if his training was anything to go by, was not staying in line with White Fang protocols. He often wandered off only to be found battling hordes of Grimm. They were thankful of that he could easily dispatch the creatures, but they didn't need the attention of seeing a freaking laser beam in the sky. He wouldn't wear or make any sort of details to his armor. Adam even made Takanuva a high ranking member in the group, much to the dismay of other grunts who wanted a promotion within the ranks.

"Takanuva, I'm asking you to give me the mask, I'm merely asking you to let me see the mask," it was a bit of a lie, he wanted the mask for himself. Not that he'd say it aloud or anything.

"And then what? My power gets halved, I'm left as a sad excuse for a Toa?" Adam understood none of whatever the Toa of Light just babbled, he made another attempt only to be stopped by the tri-tipped Power Lance pointed right at Adam's chest. "Don't." When Adam looked up he saw those red eyes and heard the change in his voice. That's when Adam knew when to stop. Even though he wouldn't admit it aloud, he found Takanuva to be quite the fighter.

"Fine," Adam growled, "but when we go to the meeting tonight I expect you to show some representation of the Fang."

Takanuva blinked the red back to yellow in confusion, "Meeting?" His stance eased as he stood up fully.

"I have to meet with a few… allies of mine, I'm forced to be present at these meetings," Adam was not thrilled with being called like a dog, but Cinder forced his hand.

"And I have to come?"

"You'll just be a presence in the background, you won't have to say much if at all. But you'll speak when questioned. Cinder isn't one to be messed with."

"Cinder?"

"Don't ask, you'll meet her later. Just find something that says you're with the White Fang. The Lieutenant is going to be doing a scout of the forest tonight so I can't bring him."

"I'll do it," Takanuva said rolling his eyes. _Geez it's like all the times Turaga Vakama ordered me around in the village._

 _~If you want I could order you around?~_

 _Shut up, I wasn't asking you._

 _~Hmph you're no fun~_

"Just be sure to find something," he heard Adam order while the horned man walked out of the tent. Adam had sort of grown used to Takanuva's constant spacing out in the middle of conversation, there was nothing he could do to fix it, so the White Fang just often ended the conversation when that happened.

Takanuva looked around the tent he was in looking at the various White Fang garb looking for something to use. His armor wouldn't permit what the grunts usually wear, he wasn't going to deface his armor, and he certainly wasn't going to wear a powerless Kanohi mask. His Avohkii was sacred, not to mention incredibly powerful. Needing a breath of fresh, the Toa walked outside and looked around at the camp. A gust of wind brought his attention to a flapping object. A smile appeared on his face.

 _Perfect._

 _~You're not serious are you?~_

 **-X-**

The bullhead landed in the forest, but the engines were still running, it was a simple get in and leave scenario. Adam hated these meetings, he hated Cinder, the one thing he hated more than those two was Roman Torchwick. Damn racist pig, he only cared for himself. He was a common thief, a waste of space. Adam had no issue if his life was cut short.

"Are we ready?" Adam's head perked up at the sound of Takanuva's voice.

Adam saw the Toa of Light and Shadow looking a bit different than last time, following his orders like he should have. Now over his chest and on his back laid a white cloth with the White Fang insignia on it. The edges all around were tattered and torn to some degree. When he held his Power Lance so the tip was placed on the ground he looked like a templar warrior that you would read about in the books.

"Yes," Adam replied, "good to see you can follow orders."

"Glad I can please," he said while walking into the bullhead, "by the way, if you see you're missing a flag just know I had nothing to do with it."

Adam sighed, "Of course not."

"Good, just wanted to let you know that."

"Let's just get this meeting over with."

"Of course Commander Taurus," the pilot of the bullhead said as they lifted off.

Here we go, Takanuva thought.

~Why do I have a bad feeling about this?~

Because we're going to a meeting filled with people who we know nothing about, or how they operate. Not to mention they probably don't have the highest opinion of faunus if what Adam said is true.

 _~And what if he lied?~_

 _Easy. We leave._

 _~Why don't we just kill him? That would be much more fun.~_

 _Toa remember?_

 _~I'll have to change that.~_

 **-X-**

Roman tapped his finger along the table over and over again. This was probably the worst part of these stupid meetings, the waiting. He didn't mind making fun of the animals, or finding an excuse to give to Cinder even if she did freak him out a little. It was a fairly blank room made from a warehouse in Vale. This is how it usually goes. Roman showed up first, followed by Cinder and her two lapdogs, and the head animal last. He thought things would be different, but no, everyone must have been after him. Seriously was beginning to think he's told to be five minutes earlier than everyone else just to make him wait. What was worse was that Neo wasn't here, she has 'business' apparently in Vale, and couldn't be damned to show up. He propped his feet on the table after pulling out a cigar and lighting it. He inhaled before shooting it back out. The sound of footsteps made him sit like a normal person as he grabbed the cigar with two fingers. Of course, as if adhering to some kind of schedule Adam Taurus came into view and he sat down in a chair directly across.

"Where's the Mistralan Chainsaw Massacre?" Roman snidely asked.

Adam sneered in response as more footsteps followed, it was a solitary person by the amount. Roman raised the one eyebrow that was visible when he saw a white and dark grey colored warrior come out of the shadows. The most noticeable aspect of them was the dark grey mask and the White Fang insignia on a piece of cloth on their chest. I guess Adam found a new pet.

"Roman," Adam coldly said, the master thief had a hard time discerning if that was a greeting or a warning. Either way he didn't like it. "How are my men doing?"

"Good, for a bunch of animals," Roman smiled as Adam grew visibly and audibly pissed off with him. A hand from the newcomer released the tension from Adam. "New pet?"

"I can assure you I am no one's 'pet'," Takanuva said sternly.

"Feisty," Roman cooed trying to test his temperament, "does he do any tricks?"

"He can put you on a spike if you want," Adam growled.

"I think that's enough pointless bickering," all three people heard as the lady in charge, Cinder Fall walked in with her two henchpeople: Mercury and Emerald. Adam and Roman both stood up, the faunus was much faster in his movement and Roman sighed as he did his. "Sit," she ordered as Roman, Adam, Mercury, Emerald sat down before she did herself. Takanuva kept behind Adam. "Adam," she motioned her hand to the Toa, "who is this?"

"This is Takanuva," Adam replied, Takanuva noticed a change in his voice. It had a twinge of… fear? "He has proven himself as one of the strongest in the Fang."

"Strong for a bunch of animals," Roman chided quietly.

Adam stood up slamming his arms on the table and was about to kill Roman.

"I don't think you understand how you have it completely backwards," all parties turned to the standing Takanuva, "if you think about it the faunus are superior in many areas over the basic humans."

Adam smirked while Roman rolled the one visible eye and decided to go on with this, he was enjoying this, "And how so?"

"Well, from what I know, the faunus besides having an animal trait are more in tune with nature. Some of their senses are also heightened due to their gifts. If anything they should be ordering humans around."

Roman just looked at him, just looked, as if Takanuva said something smart and he wasn't expecting a smart answer. "Where did you find this one Adam? He has a brain unlike your other stupid pests."

 _~I'll take over for this, we both have the same idea~_ It was at this point that Takanuva finally decided to let this 'Roman' have it. In a quick, precise, movement his eyes flashed red and Roman felt a tug from somewhere as his head was violently pulled onto the table. Roman's head was then pulled back up and thrown back down on the table multiple times. The dark side of Takanuva was beginning to enjoy this spectacle.

"Takanuva!" Adam snapped making his subordinate cease.

 _~Boo, no fun~_ The dark thoughts ceased and Roman was freed from the control Takanuva had over Roman's shadow, his eyes turned to that soft yellow. An action noticed by the woman who wished for fear and control…

 **-A few days after that meeting-**

Takanuva sat in a room all by his lonesome, Adam said Cinder requested a 'chat' with the Toa. At the first meeting he got the sneaking suspicion that Cinder was hiding something from Adam and Roman. Not that he cared for Roman Torchwick, he reminded the Toa of that treacherous Ahkmou who would rather side with Teridax than his own people. When he asked Adam why they were keeping him around he replied with 'he's the best around for what we need'. What in Mata Nui's name did that mean? He would have to ask Adam a few more questions when he got back to the encampment. The sound of the door creaking open along with the *click* *clack* of heels on the floor caught his attention. Cinder Fall had arrived. Upon further inspection he could see a familiar sight, the sight of power, the sight of wanting power, and the determined sight to do so.

"Miss Fall," Takanuva spoke first from the shadowed half of the room, he made a polite bowing motion, something he had learned about since spending his time with Adam.

Cinder didn't say anything at first, she sat down to get a read on the person in front of her. She had a hard time doing so, all she could really see was his lower torso and the yellow eye his Avohkii amplified. While he looked like a staunch defender of the White Fang, his words from a few days ago made him out to be something more. And whatever he did to Roman enticed her, it made her want that power, it made her jealous. And she hated being jealous.

"Who are you?" Cinder simply stated, wishing to get through this quickly.

"My name is Takanuva," he replied with as much simplicity as Cinder put in her question, he did not wish to reveal much of himself in this situation

"Who are you really?" She picked up on his wish to remain secretive. She was going to crush that.

 _~You may as well tell her the truth, something tells me she won't be dropping the whole 'slamming the dude's repeatedly into the table' thing.~_

He sighed in defeat, his darker half was right. It's what was sick about this thing, it was usually right. Maybe he was easy to convince? Nah, not at all.

"I am Toa Takanuva, Toa of Light…," ~Say it~, his eyes turned red as his head felt like it was splitting in two for a split second "…and Shadow." Man his darker half was sadistic sometimes.

"Better," she seemed more please, "now why don't you tell me where you came from?"

"How do you not know I came from Remnant, I could just be from some bygone village," he remembered being told all about how villages came and gone saddened him greatly, so many lives lost for no reason.

"Because I know when to spot a liar, and you're no good at it," the woman smirked as she stretched out a hand to caress the underside of his mask.

 _I was never one to keep a secret._ "Fine," he said giving Cinder what she wanted, "I come from an alternate dimension where I came from this world after being teleported by massive energy spikes in the area."

He said it so fast and plain that Cinder stopped where she was, she looked to the two glowing eyes trying to find anything that might say he was lying. There was none.

"Well come on," the Toa joked, "tell me I'm lying."

Cinder was not amused by this and deadpanned, "You better keep talking about what you are, if you wish to live."

"Lady, I could probably take you," Takanuva replied, not at all ignoring Cinder's grimace, "but I'm not in the mood, plus Adam might chase me down if I do so.' He kept ignoring how pissed off Cinder was looking. "Well as I said I'm a Toa, and judging from how Adam knew nothing of my kind, let me tell you. The Toa are warriors from our world who wield power over their elements. Fire, Water, Ice, Stone, Earth, Air, there's really no limit. But we only have power over one.

"Except for you," Cinder noted.

Takanuva sighed, Cinder swore she saw shame in his eyes. "Yes, it is true, I technically control both Light and Shadow.

"Now why is that something to be ashamed about? That means you are more powerful than any of the other 'Toa'."

"Not when you realize how I became like this," Takanuva said as he reached for his mask and he came into view in the light. There was a *click* heard as he set the Kanohi Avohkii next to him as he showed his human face for the first time to any of those from Remnant.

His face was clean shaven with his yellow eyes still piercing and combatting Cinder's amber colored irises. His hair was kept to a short distance and noticed it was a mix of white and dark grey colored in certain areas. There was one major thing striking and it wasn't on his face, it was on his neck. Multiple dark veins could be seen running down the right side of his neck.

"What are those my dear Takanuva?" Cinder pointed to the lines on his neck.

Takanuva sighed as she pointed them out. He reached to his sleeve, "I was never always a Toa of 'Twilight'," Takanuva revealed that his arm also had these same dark veins, "I was once just a regular Toa of Light. I was foretold by the legends as the legendary 'Seventh Toa'. I was in the Archives of Metru Nui while my allies were going to fight our enemies, The Makuta, in Karda Nui. A creature they developed was the 'Shadow Leech' a very deadly monster. It was a beast that, if they bite their prey, will drain out all the Inner Light of them. All the good, all the happy emotions will be removed. Replaced by anger, hatred, and Shadows. While I was in the Archives a Shadow Leech was placed there by a Makuta and it slowly drained my light from my body. It was agonizing as a creature of light so when I blasted it off it hadn't finished draining all my light. However it filled the void with Shadows, anger, hatred, all the things that a Toa should not have. And now I sit here before you as a Toa with both sides of the spectrum."

Cinder was about to say something but she got a call. _Really? Now of all times?_ She read the caller I.D. Great, it's Roman. She placed the scroll up to her ear. "What is it Roman? I'm currently talking to an associate."

Takanuva noted how irate Cinder looked from the call from Roman. Perhaps she shared the same disdain for the thief as he did. He reached for his Avohkii placing it back onto his face. He rolled his eyes as he waited for the call to end.

 **-A week after-**

Takanuva was breathing heavily as he transfixed on a single image on Cinder's scroll, he would have broke it had it not been hers. The picture in question? It was of Tahu, Onua, and Gali. Now seeing them wasn't as big a deal, it relieved him to know they were alive. What made him furious was seeing who they were talking to.

Antroz.

Makuta Antroz.

 _ **Makuta**_ _Antroz!_

 _Are they insane?! Are they stupid?! What are they doing conversing with him like he's another Toa?!_

"We infiltrated Beacon Academy a short while ago and we were able to listen in on a few conversations," Cinder explained. "We were able to pick out some of the people you described, and we managed to understand what they're doing." Takanuva's head shot up to look at Cinder, his blood red eyes boring deep into her head, "They are all teachers helping the students, including the one called 'Antroz'."

 _They're letting someone like HIM teach?! Have they lost their minds?_

 _~Maybe, Antroz still retained all of his Makuta powers unlike the ones who fell victim to the mutagens in the swamps. There is the possibility that he could be manipulating them.~_

 _Do you think we should go after him? He is still shadow so my light could damage him enough?_

 _~Too risky, while Antroz is still on the school grounds he's probably under the protection of this 'Ozpin' fellow. If what Cinder has been telling us is true. Our best bet is to get Antroz off of school grounds.~_

 _That means I'll have to be in Vale._

"You have my attention."

"Good," Cinder cooed.

"I just have one request," Takanuva said.

"You have proven useful so I will grant you this," Cinder replied.

"I want to go after Antroz, no one on your planet will be able to deal with Makuta, you do not have the experience like I do."

Cinder contemplated the request before answering, "I will give you one shot, do not disappoint."

"I won't," Takanuva coldly told her, "but there is one slight issue."

"And what would that be bold little Toa?"

"I cannot get near Antroz on Beacon, I will have to fight him away from the school."

"I don't think he will go off campus, nor will Ozpin let him."

"All I ask for is to be in Vale so the moment he steps out I can strike."

"Fine, but do not make me regret this."

"Trust me Miss Fall, regret is the last thing you'll have to worry about with me."

 **-Present Day-**

This was it, finally a chance at the Makuta. Did it cost that large Exo-Toa Roman was piloting? No, but he didn't like Roman so he was somewhat fine with it. But what pained him the most was the fact that Gali was standing across from him, and beside Antroz. That wasn't the worst part, what was worse was the fact seeing Gali look like she was completely in control of her own mind. And she looked scared, but of what exactly he didn't know. He heard Antroz laughing uncontrollably and Takanuva made for his Power Lance.

""In all my years of existing I never would have thought this would ever happen! First I get sent to a different reality. Second, I'm forced to work alongside the Toa who I fought to train this world's warriors. Now, I see you standing before me and Toa Gali, a friend and an ally of yours, as a member of the White Fang. Oh, the tables have flipped…" Antroz took his crescent shaped blades at the Toa of Twilight, "…Toa Takanuva."

Takanuva took a deep breath as he prepared for the fight. As the Power Lance shifted to his left hand Takanuva's eyes began to glow bright yellow. The words of Turaga Vakama ringing in his mind.

" _One day, your power will be all that stands between us and the darkness…"_

 _~Even if we don't always get along , we're going to teach this bat freak what happens when you mess with our friends.~_

 _Looks like we can agree on something._

 **-Well that was certainly an interesting chapter to write, haven't done a whole lot of villain centric chapters. I will admit I had a lot of fun writing this one, I kind of like the format of taking steps forward from a singular point. Just a reminder (because you didn't see one in the beginning message *sarcasm*) the poll is still up on the profile, and it will be until the end of Vol 2 which is going to take a while seeing as how we are just now at the mech fight. Anyways, see ya later suckers**


	10. Chapter 10: The Aftermath

**Author's Note: Wassup peoples, welcome back to the story.**

 **A small update on the poll.**

 **Member of the Chronicler's Company and repaired (plus crazed) Vahki *combo*-2**

 **Zaktan-2**

 **Hydraxon-2**

 **Kraata-Kal-2**

 **Toa Jaller and Toa Kongu *combo*-1**

 **Vezon-1**

 **Toa Norik OR Toa Iruni-1**

 **Ehrye, Nuhrii, and Vhisola + a super-secret-character-1**

 **So a lot of ones and twos there, I'm surprised people actually voted for this stuff, remember that the poll will stay up until the final chapter of the Volume 2 Arc. That doesn't mean The Breach will be the end of the Vol 2 Arc, it will go a few chapters beyond that AND then end which is where the poll will close after that.**

Chapter 10: The Aftermath

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were in a mild state of shock right now. What was once supposed to be an easy mission to get information on White Fang activities quickly grew out of hand. First there was the fact that the White Fang had the brand spanking new 'Atlasian Paladins' in their arsenal. Then they got involved on a high speed chase that probably would make the headlines. And finally there was the little, itsy-bitsy, detail that a Toa was one the side of the White Fang. A Toa Antroz and Gali knew as well. Toa Takanuva.

He didn't look too much different from the usual crop of Toa around Beacon right now, but seeing him standing in front of Roman Torchwick and this new girl named 'Neo' sent them all through a loop. There was that slight thought going through Blake's mind at this point: _how did we get here?_

 **-About five minutes ago-**

Yang was thrown right into the front of the Paladin after being swung around in their patented 'Bumblebee' move. Her fist colliding with the heavily armored mech was one of the most satisfying things in the world, especially with the thought of crushing Torchwick inside.

What wasn't pleasing to see was Roman Torchwick harmlessly rolling along the ground, standing back up, and dusting himself off like nothing even happened. They heard him mutter something about his jacket while wiping off some dirt near the bottom.

Wanting to extinguish Torchwick once and for all, Yang fired a shot from Ember Celica directed right at the criminal's stupid mug. It was a sure fire hit, a bullseye, nothing could stop it. Except for a small girl in a mixture of pink, brown, and white to block it with a parasol. The flames coned and wrapped around the sturdy fabric that was obviously flame retardant.

"Who is that?" Weiss asked.

"Ladies." Torchwick said with the tip of his hat, "Ice Queen." That earned a 'Hey!' from Weiss, "Armored dogs," he said motioning to Gali and Antroz. He then turned to his colorful companion, "Neo, if you would." The now named Neo did a small bow while looking at the girls dead on.

Something changed and Antroz noticed it, it assaulted his head and made him backpedal slightly. When his vision returned he saw Team RWBY and Gali all looking at nothing while Torchwick and Neo were getting away.

" _These humans can't be_ _ **that**_ _dumb can they? Toa possibly, but they're right there running away,"_ he thought. Finally he saw Yang charge… in the complete opposite direction while a bullhead that landed during the fight was preparing to take off. Rolling his eyes the crimson Makuta aimed his two blades at the bullhead and let a beam of energy shoot out. When he knew the beam was going to land Antroz sprinted towards the ship, letting the mechanical wings in his armor sprout and took a leaping stride. The metal claws on his feet pierced the hull of the ship and at the same time the beam of dark energy landed on the ship jostling it from side to side. The Makuta practically stomped all over the hull creating small intrusions all over it. He bent down to the hatch on the right hand side when the ship began to make it's escape. He ripped the metal door off it's hinges catching the surprise of Roman and Neo from behind.

"Why hello there," he greeted with a dark and vicious tone, his orange eyes burning behind the mask. His body swung in and he landed close to the floor of the bullhead ducking beneath a kick from the colorful girl who was roughly the size of a diminished matoran. "For such a short person you sure know how to anger the giants." He knew his words stung the girl just by the facial expression in response. She flung her parasol while he shot of beam of shadows at her, the parasol deflected it without much issue. The fancy umbrella folded itself and clashed with Antroz's blade surprising the Makuta of Xia. " _Note to self, take a look at the minerals of this world."_ He grabbed the leg of Neo when she tried to once again kick him. "I'm sorry but that's not going to wor-" his arrogance got the better of him as Neo quickly shifted her weight and slammed her other foot into the side of his head. He dropped Neo and stumbled out of the bullhead latching on to the mounted engine. " _Quite the exposed weakness,"_ he told himself thinking of a devious scheme. He lifted his blade up and slashed down at the weakest part of the metal. After three quick strikes the engine became unstable and flew off. One issue with that plan…

Antroz was on the engine about to leave.

"Oh Mata Nui," he silently cursed while the engine rocketed towards to Great Beings know where.

He slammed into a nearby pillar cracking and making a good sized crater while the engine went off to who knows where and exploded. The bullhead soon crashed into the ground, but Roman and Neo both jumped ship before the ship went up in a blaze of glory. A larger, more intense explosion rang in the ears of all those nearby. Team RWBY, Antroz, Gali, Roman and Neo, and not to mention all those on the freeway still. The Makuta managed to peel himself off the wall and fell to the floor. Flipping his body he landed with a solid *thud* on both feet, piercing the ground. While Team RWBY had no clue what really had just happened, they soon prepared to strike.

The four girls all charged the two criminals who were both getting back to their feet. Neo didn't have enough time to create an illusion so they could escape and Roman didn't have Melodic Cudgel with him, it was going to be an uphill battle.

If only they had an ace up their sleeve…

"Hey!" Roman yelled out to the open air, "you better save our hides 'flashlight'!"

The group of girls weren't able t o hear Roman call out to his ace, nor see something coming from the side. Something fast. Gali could see a solid streak of light making its way over to where Roman and Team RWBY were about to intersect. She started running trying to intercept the beam but she would not make it in time to stop whatever it was. It did seem familiar, but she didn't have time to go down memory lane. The Toa of Water brought up one of her Aqua Axes and fired a stream of water at the moving line of light. As if sentient, the beam simply moved above the blast of water. It was not an enemy attack, but an enemy itself. Her yellow eyes widened behind her mask as some of the pieces clicked together, but it was too little too late as the enemy was practically right on top of RWBY.

The beam soon vanished and revealed a warrior in white and dark grey armor from inside of it. Team RWBY had no clue when the warrior slammed his weapon into the side of Weiss, which slammed her into Blake, then to Yang, and finally hitting Ruby. The blow sent them all flying off to the side, Antroz had gotten back to Gali who fell to her knees in shock as she laid eyes on _him._ She remembered when she first met him as a Ta-Matoran, all the wild adventures he went on, all the dangerous and heroic deeds he did, the time he accepted his destiny and became a Toa. She knew things had changed since Karda Nui, but to see him like this? It took nearly all her effort just to get back up and assemble her axes. It nearly broke her again when Antroz started laughing.

"In all my years of existing I never would have thought this would ever happen! First I get sent to a different reality. Second, I'm forced to work alongside the Toa who I fought to train this world's warriors. Now, I see you standing before me and Toa Gali, a friend and an ally of yours, as a member of the White Fang. Oh, the tables have flipped Toa Takanuva!"

 **-Present Time-**

Despite the sound of a few motor vehicles crossing the roads, it was silent beneath the overpass. The now revealed Takanuva stood up and hoisted his Power Lance over his shoulder. Antroz was just now coming over his laughing fit while the girls were trying to think of a way out of this. Well, except for Yang who's first instinct was to charge at the Toa of Light and Shadows. An instinct she followed. Quickly getting back up and sprinting at him, much to the cries of her teammates not to, she raised a gauntlet ready fist. The Toa stepped to the side of the rage blinded fist and bashed the back of her head with the butt end of the lance. While she fell to her stomach the Toa's eyes turned blood red and pointed the staff weapon at her head while bolts of black lightning coursed through his right hand. In her prone position and her aura obviously taken a beating, this was going to hurt a lot. At least it would have, had a metal scythe-like blade not be thrown hitting the lance to the side. Takanuva massaged gus wrist for a second before Antroz slammed his sharp spires on his wings into Takanuva.

"Did you miss me?" Antroz's smile was evident even without his mouth being shown.

Takanuva didn't reply with words, he ran towards Antroz and his lance connected with the remaining scythe blade he had left. The two stared right into each other's eyes, both burning with hatred and bloodlust. The weapons were grinding up against one another creating one or two sparks as they shifted for better position. Takanuva with the larger weapon pressed downwards using leverage to his advantage while Antroz was more focused on pushing him directly backwards. He looked down to see Yang was coming back out of the unconsciousness state the Toa had put her in. She looked up to see his orange bulbs.

"Miss Xiao Long, I'm going to ask you don't engage in this fight," Antroz said surprisingly restraining his usual lack of empathy for her. He usually makes fun of the students. Calls them weak, misguided, without skill. Anything to get under their skin. This was very different. When she didn't move he was this close to kicking her and she got the memo and booked it back to her team. He reared his head back to Takanuva. "I'm going to ask that you don't harm my students again puny Toa." Takanuva stayed silent, his gaze unending and transfixed on him, "Hmm? What's the matter Kane-Ra got your tongue?" He leaned in, "Maybe that Shadow Leach took more than your light Toa of Twilight."

The Toa roared in anger and removed his Power Lance for a momentary second before swiping it across the side where Antroz didn't have a second blade. The crimson body of the Makuta went far, but he was able to regain his balance and landed his clawed toes on the pavement creating sparks as he came to a stand still. Takanuva, with those blood red eyes, didn't even give him a chance to recover as he slammed his fist into Antroz's Kanohi Jutlin. He took two steps back reeling from the punch but got back to reality bringing the scythe blade down over his head. It was blocked by the lance being held in his right hand. Takanuva placed his left hand on Antroz's chest which confused the Makuta until a blast of light was fired from Takanuva's hand. With Light and Shadow being able to counteract each other they both are powerful against each other. Antroz was blasted back, pain in his right shoulder as the beam of light left a burnt mark. He loosened up his shoulder and ducked beneath another blast, this one coming from his Power Lance. He smiled beneath his mask.

"Oh? Is someone angry with me?" Antroz asked aloud dodging more beams. From time to time he would have to jump or duck behind a pillar. While it wasn't the most obvious plan, Antroz kept moving towards his second blade which was laying on the ground several meters away from the two.

Gali picked up on the plan, "Make sure Torchwick and his accomplice don't get away!" she told Team RWBY before making a mad dash for the other scythe blade. She skidded underneath an errant laser beam and grabbed the blade. Flipping it in her hand the Toa threw the blade at its owner and brought up her own Aqua Axe firing a jet stream of water at Antroz's backside as the Makuta and Takanuva engaged once again locked in combat. "Antroz!" She yelled in warning.

The Makuta was able to spare a glance before deviously smiling. He pulled his one blade in a sideways arc pulling the Power Lance away and swinging his foot into Takanuva's side. He grabbed the handle on his crescent shaped blade and ducked beneath the spray of water that blasted Takanuva back with a heavy force. Gali was now at the Makuta's side, her axes in a 'x' formation while Takanuva stood back up. The three fighters stood their ground, Gali and Antroz noticed Takanuva's eyes turn from red to a soft yellow.

"So it is true," he said, the first words he had spoken that night, "you are aiding the Makuta." His eyes burned with accusation. "Why Gali? Why?" He sounded agitated more so than angry.

"Takanuva," she pleaded, "things have changed-"

"No they haven't Gali!" He cut her off, "Antroz is a Makuta! A killer! A twister of words! You honestly think he isn't using you?! And then you work for Ozpin?! Someone who's maybe as dangerous as Teridax himself?! Have you gone mad?!"

Gali had no response, out of shock and fear seeing his eyes turn red, but Antroz did. "If anything you've been the one to change of great Seventh Toa. Look at you all in support of the White Fang. A terrorist organization and teaming up with Roman Torchwick of all people. And here I thought I was the scoundrel."

"You are, Makuta never change" Takanuva pointed his weapon at the Makuta.

"I wouldn't go around saying things like that Takanuva, it's almost racist. Quite the hypocritical statement for a Toa fighting for 'equality'," the grip on Takanuva's Power Lance slightly wavered and it drooped a bit, the White Fang flag covering his chest flapped in the wind slightly, "You know I'm right, and maybe that's the worst part of it. Once again the Makuta have the upper hand over the feeble Toa."

"Shut up and I may make your death somewhat quick," Gali was horrified by the change in Takanuva's voice, it was so dark and it promised to do just.

"Kill me? But I'm practically an endangered species in this world, I am the only Makuta after all. Not to mention you're a Toa, where's all that Toa Code nonsense saying you cannot kill? Any self respecting Toa wouldn't dare-"

A second passed before Antroz was suddenly sent into a wall, pinned by Takanuva. His eyes burning, switching between colors madly. "But I'm not _just_ a regular Toa anymore!" His voice had a hard time of keeping the same, "Your Leeches saw to that! Now I'm this perverted and twisted creature. I'm half Toa of Light, half Toa of Shadow. Is this really what you wanted? A Toa consumed by darkness, a Toa not hampered by frivolous things such as mercy or morality? Well congrats you succeeded, now prepare to choke on your ambition…"

Takanuva grasped Antroz by the throat and threw him into another pillar smashing it to pieces behind him. Antroz got back onto his fit and blocked an overhead swing from Takanuva's lance. He pushed up on the Toa's weapon and kicked him in the chest while doing so. Antroz ran in clashing with Takanuva. Their swipes and slashes were met with metal, sparks flew from the weapons from another world. With his eyes turning red Takanuva shot a blast of black energy out from his free hand. It barely tickled the Makuta.

"Ha! Such a weak attack from an even weaker Toa," he leaned in putting pressure on Takanuva, "maybe that's why you couldn't stop the Shadow Leech from draining you."

"Shut up!" A blast of light hit Antroz and smacked him across the chest. It sent him back far and that one actually did hurt.

Takanuva leveled his Power Lance at antroz and fired a beam of energy. The Makuta angled his body so the beam narrowly hissed, it was so close it singed his armor. When it hit a nearby support structure for the over pass it created a hole the size of a Kanoka disc. The two clashed again after running at one another. Antroz got the upper hand in this clash and kneed Takanuva in the chest. The toa coughed into his mask while Antroz grabbed his throat and threw him in the air. His metal wings flapped launching him in the air leaving a small crater from the force exuded from the Makuta. He met Takanuva in the air slashing at the white and grey armored chest before flapping his wings again giving him a higher altitude. Antroz slammed his heel into Takanuva and accelerated their descent with another flap of his wings. Takanuva was used like Tahu's lava board back on Ta-Koro as Antroz scraped the Toa across the pavement. He leaped off of the Toa landing with his back turned from Takanuva. When the Toa got up he was taking heavy breaths he raised his weapon only to held back by something. Takanuva turned to see his lance held back by one of Gali's Aqua Axes, caught by the hooked edges.

"Gali what are you doing?!" He demanded, the two locked eyes. His full of hatred, her's full of sorrow.

"Takanuva, you're not well, you need help," she told him wishing for him to comply.

"I need help?!" His eyes turned red and his voice darkened," You are helping the cretin that has terrorized not only our kind, but the Matoran, and the Turaga all in the name of power. How do I need help?!"

"You have been twisted!" The shout from Gali was surprising to see, "If not by the Shadow Leech than whoever has told you about the huntsmen, and Ozpin, has led you astray!"

"Led _me_ astray?! Gali look who you're fighting for! Antroz has clearly fooled you!" A sudden smack from the broadside of Gali's axe shut him up good.

"If you're not going to listen to reason," the blue haired maiden said, "then I'm going to have to beat you into submission Takanuva."

She broke away from Takanuva and ducked under a sideways swipe from him. Two quick blows landed on Takanuva and he staggered back. She jumped in the air and landed two blows while twisting in midair each hit forcing him to take several steps back. She swept his legs making him fall over. Before he could get back up Gali cartwheeled around him. Takanuva spun several times his Power Lance trying to smash into Gali but the Toa used her elemental powers to create a geyser that elevated her. The Toa of Water corkscrewed in the air kicking him at the top of Takanuva's mask. He swung three quarters of a circle around going counterclockwise hoping to hit Gali, the only thing he hit was her axe. From there she shifted the position of her axes slightly so the shaft of the Power Lance was caught by the hooked edges of the Aqua Axes. With leverage on her she spun around and threw Takanuva on the ground. Not even Antroz could imagine she would have that kind of strength to flip over someone like Takanuva. Tahu? Kopaka? Sure, everyone knew Onua could, but Gali? Didn't seem like her. Gali wasn't finished quite yet though.

She stepped away from his defeated body and summoned another geyser pushing Takanuva up in the air. A gush of water formed beneath her feet and it increased in size and volume. Soon, a massive waved carried Gali away from Takanuva only to be brought around. She stood in a battle stance with both axes at the ready while she approached Takanuva at increasing speed. From the side it would have looked like Gali had passed through Takanuva, but in reality she had slammed both of the sharp sides of her weapons onto his armor. The geyser fell dropping him onto the cold pavement while Gali merely stepped back onto the ground.

"I'm sorry Takanuva," she finally said with great remorse, it pained her to do that to him, but what choice did she have?

"Why Gali?" The Toa who she once knew as a simple matoran asked with a raspy breath, "Why must it be this way?" What surprised her was that he was already standing, "I'm trying to prevent what happened to our world and you're aiding the only thing that can bring that again."

"You realize that this world has many facets to it, Antroz is not the only one who might harbor evil intentions," the yellow eyes woman argued.

"That is probably true, but I'm going to stop the one I know can destroy this world, even if I have to do this myself."

"Come with us Takanuva. We can get you help."

"I doubt it," the chuckle Takanuva gave just about crushed Gali, "and I can't come with you. I don't come with you either. I won't step into Beacon unless Antroz has taken over the world, or until I get another chance to stop him." He paused and glanced to the Makuta before looking back at her, "And that shot isn't going to come soon. So I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take drastic measures." A growl was present at the very end of his voice as his whole body started to glow a bright yellow. It blinded all those nearby and by the time Gali could see the whole area around Takanuva was now incredibly dark and only his red eyes could be seen.

"Gali!" She heard Antroz yell, the Makuta had deciphered the situation, "He's going to use a Nova Blast!"

Her eyes widened, _A Nova Blast?! Right now?! With this many people nearby? In this kind of environment?_ "Takanuva don't!" Either he couldn't hear her, or he was ignoring her pleas.

Antroz came to her side and pulled her, "We cannot stay here, unless you wish to die a foolish death Toa. Team RWBY you need to get out of here right now!"

"But-" Their team leader started.

"That is an order!" Antroz growled in a dark and sinister voice that could be used to scare Visorak into submission. "Gali…" he said looking back to her.

It took her a moment to come back to reality before she took a look at Takanuva as the two elements vied for control over the Nova Blast. She looked like she was going to say something but she closed her mouth before running and connecting back up with Team RWBY. Antroz shook his head while grimacing behind his mask.

"You've thrown a wrench into my plans Toa Takanuva, let's hope this little stunt of yours pays off in the end for me. If it doesn't, then I may just have to _kill_ all the Toa…"

Antroz booked it moments before Takanuva let loose. A Nova Blast is described as a Toa using all of his or her elemental power in a concentrated blast. It varies from element but the end result is usually the same. An explosion of pure energy.

In Toa Takanuva's, Toa of Twilight, case the two elemental powers actually nullified each other to a certain extent, but that didn't mean it was nothing to sneeze at. A thin beam, almost looking like a supernova, erupted from Takanuva's body going parallel with the floor. A mixture of black and yellow alternated as it spread quickly. The beam cut through pillars made of concrete and stone as if it were paper. It wasn't too long before it caught up with the crimson Makuta. Looking at it catching up he slid under the ground where it narrowly missed the tip of his Kanohi Jutlin. Soon the wave of energy ceased to exist as the two elements destroyed each other over a period of time, Antroz looked back to see if Takanuva was still there.

He was not.

 _How unfortunate. It seems like Team RWBY weren't able to apprehend the criminal and his tiny associate._ For a moment he laid on the ground cursing this stupid flesh body and its tendency to get tuckered out after fights. _Teridax, when I find you, I will kill you for this…_

 **-The Next Morning-**

 _On second thought, I might have to kill Tahu first._ Antroz said to himself as the Toa of Fire slammed him into the glass wall of the Tower.

"You're lying!" He yelled, "Takanuva would not be a part of the White Fang!'

"Tahu!" Gali yelled snapping him out of it, her voice softened, "it's true, I saw him."

Tahu looked to gali and then to Antroz before dropping him to the ground. Antroz coughed for a second. "Now as I was saying, after I crashed the bullhead Torchwick and his associate were defended by this Toa of Twilight, a White Fang insignia blazoned across his chest. We engaged in combat shortly after where… well you've seen the damage that has been done Ozpin."

The Headmaster sat in contemplation at his desk as the Makuta went over the events from the passing night. He looked to the side to gauge Glynda's reaction then to Ironwood's on the left. Before he could say anything Ironwood exploded.

"What were you thinking?!" The general yelled.

"I was thinking of gaining intelligence on our enemies General," a growl present in Antroz's tone, "knowing their next step is key to defeating them. I would have thought that you of all people could have seen that."

"But having a known criminal with dangerous weapons into a highly populated area and-"

"Perhaps it wouldn't have been as catastrophic had someone not lost their prized technology to terrorists so easily," Antroz shut the general up and the man scowled in response. "From what I am told you are this world's greatest military, so how is it that misguided freedom fighters were able to steal a shipment of your glorified exo-toa Paladins?" He waited for an answer but got none, "If I ran your military I would not waste a single resource hunting the tech down, but also the people who stole it. Resistances are easily crushed when given a little…persuasion." As he said the last few words Antroz's arm started to become swirled in black and red energy.

"Moving from General Ironwood's work practices," Ozpin said guiding the conversation, "I want to know more of this Toa Takanuva. You called him a Toa of…Twilight?"

"Gali," Tahu said, "do you want to take this?" Her look was all the answer he needed, "I thought not, take Kopaka with you and try to clear your head." Everyone including Antroz had forgotten about Kopaka who was leaned up against the far side of the wall from everybody. At the mention of his name he lifted himself up and took Gali who was still in a mild state of disbelief.

"Come on Gali," the Toa of Ice told her, "let's go." With a small nod, but with her gaze locked at the ground, she followed Kopaka into the elevator. A white arm wrapped around her shoulder to comfort her while the door closed. The Toa of Ice breathed out a sigh, "Why don't I make you something to eat?" He had been spending most of his time at Beacon either cooking or talking with the general.

"Yeah that sounds good Kopaka," she barely mumbled out.

"It isn't your fault Takanuva's the way he is. None of us could have helped him, we were all at Karda Nui saving Mata Nui."

"And look where that got us…"

The left cylindrical spun and ocellated while his regular eye went wide, "Gali what are you saying?"

"Nothing brother…nothing."

 **-X-**

There was a knock on the door for the suite where the Bionicles took residence. "Coming!" Came the voice of Kopaka from the kitchen. He opened the door to find four young females. "May I help?" He didn't recognize them except in passing glances.

"Umm hi…" the little one, with red hair mixed with black. She was staring right at the Toa's chest. He was wearing a pink apron with the words 'Please do nothing to the cook' written across in. "Nice apron."

"Thank you, may I ask who you are?"

"Oh I'm Ruby," the girl greeted, "And this is Weiss, Blake, and my sister Yang. We went to town last night and-"

"Oh!" He threw his head back and nodded, "Gali mentioned you girls. Team RWBY right?"

"Yep."

"What do you want exactly?"

"Well…" Ruby looked at her team.

"We were wondering about who Takanuva was," Blake finished. They all noticed his masked eye spin as if he were observing them, judging them.

"You were once a part of the White Fang Miss Belladonna correct?" Blake flinched at his words, they sounded cold, unrelenting, blunt, not at all how he greeted them.

"And how would you know that?" Weiss' snippy tone cut in, he looked to her with the same face, unmoving, contemplative.

"My Kanohi Akaku Nuva is the Mask of X-Ray Vision, I can see your faunus extremities from inside your bow," the Toa explained pointing to Blake's bow which twitched nervously, "also twitching them constantly doesn't help your disguise."

Blake blushed and sheepishly nodded at the cold tone. "Listen," Yang said, "we just want to know why one of you is working with the White Fang."

The bluntness from Yang seemed to convince the frigid warrior, "Come take a seat." He left the door revealing the room to them where they sat on a four person sofa. The room was way larger than any normal dorm room, it felt like an actual home if anything.

Ruby sniffed as she smelled something delicious, "What are you cooking?"

"It's something called a 'cookie'," he said, "I have no clue what it is, but the cookbook said it would be delicious so-" Kopaka didn't get to finish as Ruby stormed into the oven, a trail of rose petals behind her. It took him a few seconds to fully process what happened. Ruby stepped out of the kitchen with five chocolate chip cookies in hand and another in her mouth. He raised a finger and was about to say something but…

"Aw don't worry about Rubes," her sister waved him off, "she always does that when cookies are mentioned."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Kopaka sat down on a chair facing Team RWBY, "so what do you want to know?"

 **(a/n: This next segment will include multiple perspectives from a few different characters in a script like setting from the two different conversations going on at the same time)**

 _Blake: "So who is Takanuva?"_

 _Tahu: "Toa Takanuva is one of the Toa who has helped us in the past, although he wasn't always Takanuva..."_

 _Kopaka: "I first met Takanuva back on the island of Mata Nui in our homeworld, but back then he was called 'Takua'."_

 _Ruby: "Takua?"_

 _Tahu: "Takua was a Ta-Matoran back in Ta-Koro, but because of his poor work ethic he was banished from the village and wandered from village to village trying to help out wherever he could."_

 _Kopaka: "I saved Takua along with another Ko-Matoran from a wild rahi that had cornered them on the icy cliffs."_

 _Ironwood: "If he was, what you called, a matoran then how did he become a Toa?"_

 _Antroz: "Certain matoran are destined to become Toa by Mata Nui himself. It is very rare for an accidental transformation to happen or any other way of becoming a Toa. Although I guess Tahu and the others fit into that seeing as how you were built that way you are."_

 _Tahu: "In the depths of Ta-Koro Takua found a mask inside a slab of rock after dropping it in the lava."_

 _Weiss: "He dropped a rock into lava and he found a mask inside it?"_

 _Kopaka: "The Great Spirit has an odd way of doing things. Anyways, after finding what we eventually found out to be the Kanohi Avohkii, the Mask of Light, Takua and his friend Jaller had to find the Seventh Toa."_

 _Ruby: "'Seventh Toa'?"_

 _Antroz: "The typical Toa team is comprised of the six main elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Stone, and Ice. The only example would be the very first Toa team ever formed."_

 _Tahu: "The Toa of Light was to awaken Mata Nui from his slumber cast by Makuta."_

 _Yang: "As in Antroz?"_

 _Kopaka: "No, Makuta usually controlled a single island and calling Makuta by their name was something they did not like from lower creatures. They would use Makuta instead how you equate a knight with the word 'sir'. This Makuta real name was Teridax."_

 _Glynda: "Isn't that the one who betrayed you?"_

 _Antroz: "Correct."_

 _Blake: "But what does this have to do with Takanuva and the White Fang?"_

 _Kopaka: "After Takua accepted the fact he_ _ **was**_ _destined to become the Seventh Toa he turned into Takanuva, Toa of Light."_

 _Ozpin: "You called him something different Antroz. A Toa of Twilight I believe?"_

 _Antroz: "Correct, that is because Toa Takanuva is no longer_ _ **just**_ _a Toa of Light anymore but a Toa of Shadow as well."_

 _Yang: "And how did that happen?"_

 _Tahu: "Do you remember the Shadow Leeches?_

 _Yang: "You mean those creepy little biting things that Antroz tried to use on me and headmaster to make us slaves? Yeah, they ring a bell."_

 _Kopaka: "One of them bit Takanuva."_

 _All natives of Remnant minus Ozpin: "WHAT?!"_

 _Tahu: "Unfortunately it's true, apparently while he was searching for a criminal underground a Leech dropped from the ceiling and bit Takanuva. He was able to destroy it before it drained all of his Inner Light away. What he is now is a mixture of Shadows and Light."_

 _Antroz: "The effects of which have lead to Takanuva feeling more aggressive, violent, greater increase to dark thoughts. Things that any Toa, especially one of Light, should be thinking."_

 _Blake: "But why is he with the White Fang?"_

 _Tahu: "I would reckon that he merely was found by the White Fang first before anyone else."_

 _Ruby: "What do you mean?"_

 _Antroz: "It was the second day after we arrived and you offered us positions here at Beacon. I told you that we had no clue if you were twisting your words or not, and that you may be evil. Sure we had access to information to reaffirm your statements, but it appears Takanuva did not."_

 _Kopaka: "If from what General Ironwood says is true, then the White Fang were able to persuade Takanuva into joining like they have with other faunas around the planet. Being from another world he would have no clue or reference point to judge."_

 _Ironwood: "But from what Kopaka has told me most Toa should be able to see evi and are able to make the right decision based off that."_

 _Antroz: "And therein lies the issue, we are not dealing with a typical 'right-and-wrong' scenario. My presence has skewed with that perception."_

 _Kopaka: "Antroz is still a Makuta who we fought against up until fairly recently. It isn't hard to understand Takanuva's point of view in this case. I still have a hard time trusting him, and I'm on your side here."_

 _Tahu: "In our camp we have a Makuta, who in all tense and purposes, tried to rule an entire world. On the other is the extremists who are trying to get equality through violence. Things are a little murky when it comes to ethics which only makes it more difficult to discern which side to take."_

 _Ozpin: "I must ask, how did Gali take this? She didn't seem pleased during our little chat."_

 _Kopaka: "Seeing Takanuva like that really did a number on Gali. Knowing that Takanuva, a kind and fun loving matoran, was aiding terrorists does not resonate well with her."_

 _Antroz: "It is highly possible she assumed we would all group together and work out our differences. Hmph, such an dreamer."_

 _Kopaka: "Gali has always been one to mediate our differences, I can't tell you the amount of squabbles she stopped between me and Tahu alone, she's like what you humans call a 'mother' at times it feels."_

 _Tahu: "And it appears one of the 'children' have gone astray…"_

 **-In the Tower with Tahu and Antroz-**

"Thank you gentlemen, this has been informative and helpful," Ozpin said to the two, "you may leave. Me and Ironwood have a few things to discuss."

"Of course Ozpin," Antroz told him while him and Tahu left through the elevator leaving Glynda, Ironwood, and Ozpin alone.

"Oz, this is serious," Ironwood stated maybe just two seconds after the door closed, "they are too dangerous."

"And confining them in a laboratory or forcing them into being Specialists would only strain our relationship," Ozpin retorted.

"But one of theirs is aiding terrorists!"

"They believe Takanuva is misguided, both Tahu and Antroz agree on that," Glynda mentioned, "those two will rarely ever agree on anything."

"Funny how you mentioned Antroz there Glynda," Ironwood huffed.

"What was that James?" The deputy headmistress took a step forward.

"Just noticing your close relationship is all I was saying."

"I see him more than anyone else in the school does, we have a good professional relationship."

"It's anything but professional. You keep defending him like he's your-"

"James," a somewhat stern voice from Ozpin stopped Ironwood from finishing that sentence, unless he wished to be thrown out the window. "We will discuss these events later in the day after we process this newfound information."

 **-X-**

"Ugh, my everything hurts."

 _~How do you think I feel, I'm the one inside our head and I'm feeling it.~_

"Shut up."

"Well Takanuva, it seemed you failed."

Takanuva looked up from massaging his forehead and looked into the eyes of Cinder Fall, the two in the familiar setting of a dimly lit room with a metal table between them. It was practically an interrogation room.

"Cinder Fall," he said a chuckle escaping his masked face, "to what do I owe the pleasure of you coming down from Beacon just to talk to me?" He didn't expect her eyes to narrow and her mouth to form a thin line.

"I gave you a simple instruction to watch from the shadows, and you can't even do that," a bit of hostility rising in her voice.

"Sorry, never been good to keep a secret hidden," he said with levity, "plus, if I didn't then Roman and that girl Neo would have gotten captured. So you may thank me later."

"Hmm, interesting," Cinder leaned back, "Roman didn't mention anything about being 'rescued'."

"Well I did sorta, nearly killed us all…"

"Yes I've seen the damage. If I may ask, what was that?" She asked stretching a hand to stroke under his chin, the hand was pushed aside before it could reach him.

He took a deep breath. "The Toa have the abilities of the elements in conjunction with our mask powers. These elements range from fire all the way to sonics. Each element has its own powers, fire can make flamethrowers, heat the ground, and the experienced Toa of Fire can melt a whole building probably. No two elements share the same powers…except one. It's called the Nova Blast, an explosion of pure energy using the entirety of one's elemental powers at once. I've only heard of few Toa ever doing this because of its destructive nature. I'm surprised mine did so much damage.

"And why would that be?" She cooed, "Don't think you're that strong?"

"No," he shot down, "it is because of my 'condition'."

 _~Gee, thanks, feeling the love over here~_

He ignored any thoughts of his darker self's thoughts and continue. "I am a being with power over light and shadow, two elements that counteract each other. You generally can't have one and the other collide and not defeat the other. A Nova Blast from me, in my current state, is many times weaker because light and shadow cancel each other out. But I guess it was still powerful to do this." He ended by pointing to a picture of several collapsed pillars and debris from last night.

Cinder took it all in like anything she was told, with cautious contemplation before she accepted Takanuva's explanation. She nodded softly, barely moving her head at all, "Okay Takanuva, I believe you. But," she raised a finger to which he didn't react. He almost thought it was cute seeing her get demanding, "I will not accept failure next time."

"Understood," Takanuva grunted out.

"I will be tasking you with going to our Mountain Glenn operation in the southeast end of the kingdom, alongside Roman and Banesaw."

"Who?" The second name confused him.

"He is the White Fang Lieutenant, most of the men prefer to call him that."

"That's a weird name if I ever heard one."

 _~And 'Takanuva'? We don't exactly blend in well with the crowd.~_

"I must say I'm not comfortable with sending me to Mountain Glenn, I expressed that I didn't agree with the plan there."

"We made note of it, but the Grimm there are too strong for just Neo and Banesaw to handle, plus some of the men already there have given reports of an odd entity with abnormal abilities there," Takanuva's head perked up, "might be one of your comrades."

 _~Or another enemy, we don't have any clue if the other Makuta crossed over.~_

 _True, just imagine if someone like Vamprah or Mutran were here._

 _~Hunger crazed shadow stalker, or mad doctor. Not the winning choices.~_

"Does that sound good Takanuva?" Cinder's question ripped him from his conversation with his darker half.

He gave a defeated sigh, "Fine, I'll go."

"Excellent, your bullhead will arrive in a few hours," she turned her back and started walking away.

"I got close you know,' he said, she turned around to see his gaze fixed on the table, "this close to killing Antroz, if only she hadn't stopped me…"

"And 'who' stopped you?"

"Gali, Great Beings, she mopped the floor with me. Hadn't seen her go like that in long time."

 _Hmm, so they are hiding their strengths,_ she thought. "Well I'm sorry, but that means you wasted the only chance I gave you to go after him. I will not tolerate insubordination."

 _~Hmph, she clearly hasn't heard of your many escapades that involved you sneaking off.~_

"You have nothing to fear Cinder…"

 _~...especially when we plan on sneaking out and killing Antroz anyway. That's the plan right?~_

 _What she doesn't know won't hurt her._

 _~She's undercover at Beacon, she'll know when one of the faculty go missing. Not to mention the amount of slaves he probably has right now following him this very moment along with the other faculty, who may I remind are some of your former allies now enemies, around him all the time. Someone will see you, and I don't think you can stop a whole school filled with this world's adolescent and warriors from our own.~_

 _Since when you were a stick in the mud? Where was all that talk about killing and death?_

 _ **My**_ _main goal is staying alive. If we're going to have to kill to do it I have no worries and no qualms. But going to a school filled these students, who harbor small resemblances to Toa, is asking for a death wish. I like to be the one giving those, not asking for them.~_

 _Yes, well you're stuck with me so shut up._

 _~Let's just get to this failed Onu-Koro ripoff so we can relax. We have a massive headache from your little stunt.~_

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnd scene. Well that was certainly a rip roaring chapter. Got some good action, some good dialogue, some cooking with Kopaka (I would pay money if that was a show by the way). Remember that there is the poll on the good ol' profile. Anyways, see ya later suckers.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Duty of a Hunter

**Author's Note: I live! Somewhat...kinda...still debating. Hey I am so sorry about the super long wait on this chapter, and it's also a shorter one so I'm REALLY sorry but for the life of me I had to just get this one finished so I can move on to different things. Hey! Poll update, it is still a thing so please continue to vote (you get three votes per person) and there is right now a definite leader.**

 **5 Votes- Toa Jaller and Toa Kongu Combo**

 **3 Votes-Kraata-Kal**

 **2 Votes Lehvak-Kal, Member of the Chronicler's Company + Vahki Combo, Zaktan, Hydraxon, Vezon, and Toa Norik/Iruni**

 **1 Vote-Toa Krakua, Thok, Defilak, Makuta Mutran, and Ehrye + Nuhrii + Vhisola + a super-secret-character**

 **Looking good but I have one damn question. Who the hell voted for Lehvak-Kal? Of all the characters posted, Lehvak-Kal really? Now I feel like I have to put that thing in. There are times when I love the polling system, and times where I hate it.**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 11: The Duty of a Hunter

"So why are we heading to this village Toa-Huntsman Qrow?" Qrow pinched his nose for what felt like the one hundredth time. He was seriously getting tired of all these question and his accursed accent and speaking in general.

"Hey buddy, can you talk normal?" Qrow turned around to face Lewa.

"No he can't," Qrow looked down to the third member of the group, Tanma, "he's been doing that ever since he arrived in Le-Koro. It's called Treespeak."

"And you know this how?"

Tanma raised a single finger.

"Did someone mention sing-song Le-Koro?" Lewa wrapped his arms around Tanma's and Qrow's shoulders. Even with his Miru covering his face, it would be impossible to miss the huge grin on his face.

"Uhh…."

"That's how," Tanma said

"Will let me tell you Toa-Huntsman Qrow, Le-Koro is a beautiful place, a lot like this actually. Huge jungle, plenty of vines to swing from, a gorgeous treeline to wind-fly atop of. Ahh it, has it all."

"Sounds real lovely," the veteran huntsman rolled his eyes, "hey come on we're nearing the village."

"Why we heading to a village?" Tanma asked him.

"I need information on a target."

Lewa shifted his head above them, he did tower over Qrow by a few inches, where he could see the outskirts of a little town in a relative clearer area of the forest. "Well that does not look so sing-song."

 **-Beacon Academy-**

"Has anyone spoken to Gali lately?" Tahu asked as he, Kopaka, and Antroz sat in their communal, apartment, living space thing in a special part of campus.

Antroz, who had been reading a political magazine at this time, flipped a page and responded, "No, I haven't even seen her since she and Kopaka left the meeting."

"And I haven't seen her after she told me she needed some time to think," Kopaka said from the kitchen, cooking something else again.

"What are you even doing Kopaka?" Tahu asked as he set his sword on the coffee table.

The Toa came out wearing that forsaken apron again with an odd looking thing atop a plate, "What do you think?" He raised it up slightly before setting it down onto the table.

Antroz threw away the reading material and gazed upon Kopaka's creation. "...Why is it green?"

"And why is there a tentacle coming out of it?" Tahu asked placing the tip of his finger atop the still slimy appendage.

"Maybe I read the instructions wrong, this 'cake' thing doesn't look like what it is in the book," Kopaka left the room setting the...whatever it was on the coffee table and heading back to the kitchen I'm still getting use to the language here."

Antroz huffed, "I'll say, why do they have curved letters, it makes everything confusing."

"What is wrong with hexagonal shapes with lines and dots?" Tahu said to himself.

"Nothing I know," Kopaka came back in, with a large knife. He leaned in and cut into the monstrosity that was the attempted baked good. From it came a gushing pink liquid that sprayed outside the open window.

The three looked at what just happened and heard someone yell, "It's melting my skin!"

Slowly Kopaka grabbed it and threw it away without making another word.

Antroz kept his eyes on the cake, "Well at least the goo isn't blue this time."

"You're right it's pink, because that's just as lovely," Tahu couldn't resist adding on.

 **-X-**

"So, for class today, I want to personally engage you in combat one on one!" Tahu announced to the crowd in the stands. A mixture of all students from the schools, quite the colorful bunch too. A single hand was raised, "Yes?"

"Why are we doing that?" A female student asked, "Shouldn't we focus on the Vytal Festival coming up?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't singles matches apart of the tournament?" The girl slowly lowered her hand, "You are correct as most of you will only fight in the group stages of the tournament, but I personally believe each of you have what it takes to get to the finals."

"Yeah right!"

Tahu calmly turned his head to the source of the outburst, "Would you like to comment Mister Winchester?"

The burnt orange haired teen scoffed, "I think I know why you're doing this." He paused to let Tahu narrow his eyes, "I heard that one of you is working with the White Fang."

Low hushed murmurs and whispers cascaded through the students but were silenced when Tahu raised a hand, "Those rumors are true, it has been made aware that an ally once of mine has turned against us and is fighting for the White Fang."

Cardin scoffed again, "What kind of freak would join up with those animals?"

Multiple students, all of them faunus, gave him glares that could probably kill a Tahtorak. Tahu, again, intervened, "Winchester, congratulations, you have volunteered for the first battle between me. Get your gear and be out here in five minutes."

Cardin merely scoffed and left. No one else could see as Tahu put on his Kanohi Hau, but a fire lit behind his eyes.

 **-X-**

"Mister Antroz!" The Makuta's body shook slightly from his thoughts. After a small breath he looked to the eccentric Doctor Oobleck. " _I swear he could swap bodies with Mutran and I could barely tell a difference."_ He cleared his throat, "Yes Doctor?"

"I was wondering if you had anything to add to the conversation?" The green haired professor stretched an arm to the group of older students, fourth years mainly. None of which he particularly cared for. He had no opportunity to pollute their minds or sway them to his side, the first and second years would provide a much more promising yield for that.

"Perhaps," Antroz walked up to the desk, "what was it you were discussing?"

"We were talking about the effects of the Great War on the morality of life in the immediate aftermath and how it can be used to affect us as hunters today," Oobleck said quickly.

Antroz mulled over the question, " _A tad complex for knowing virtually nothing, but if I must. This is one must not be permitted to find out my plans."_ He looked at the array of document of student answers from the previous night.

"Let me first preface this with a warning, what I will say may break your resolve, and anyone who does not wish for their dream to be broken may leave." The words came as a surprise to many of the students and even the good doctor teaching the class. "The thirst of war is something very few will ever get to experience in history, when compared to the entire population of the world. It is addictive, satisfying, and near impossible to escape; and I know that some of you will be overridden by this feeling." The class did not look inspired by his words, "However, there are those who are able to break the chains and prove yourself indomitable will be the leaders of the future. In this room I can say that...some of you will have what it takes." He looked to the crowd of unsettled stares, didn't help that his Jutlin made him look terrifying, "But I have been known to be wrong before."

" _I just love a little bit of ambiguity."_

 **-X-**

"Well that was certainly interesting," Weiss commented, stepping out of the arena, a faint smell of smoke filling her nostrils.

"He seemed angry," Ruby noted.

"Did it have something to do with that Takanuva guy we ran into?" Yang questioned, "He was pretty shook up."

"They all were," the heiress added, "that guy must have been a big part of their past to affect them that much. Even Kopaka looked concerned. What do you think Blake?"

"Hmm?" During the conversation Blake had found herself nose deep in a book, like she was yesterday, and the day before that, and well before that as well.

"Hey Blake, wait up!" Came the coming cry from someone behind Blake, in her dazed and tired state she barely comprehended it and turned ever so slowly to see Sun grinning end to end.

"What is it?" She wasn't even subtle, her words were like a trumpeting elephant with bright neon signs flashing 'go away' placed on its back.

"Well there's this whole dance thing coming up, sounds kinda lame really. What you say you and me make it not as lame?" He smiled and threw finger guns at her. It was really painful to watch, you could see the disgust on Blake's face from a mile away, maybe more than that.

"What?" She prayed, prayed Sun wasn't serious.

"The dance!" He said happily, blissfully unaware of Blake's demeanor. "You want to go?"

"I don't have time for a stupid dance," Blake immediately shot it down, her tired eyes giving Sun a dirty look, "I thought you of all people would understand that." Blake didn't even give the monkey a second look as she walked away opening the book she had been reading all day.

The dejected look on Sun's face was hard to bear, to Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and even the Toa of Ice who leaned up against a tree in the shade who had watched the whole thing from afar.

"Humph, a dance huh? Maybe that's it… Mata Nui, I bet Onua isn't having to deal with this."

 **-X-**

"So can you explain to me why you blasted me into a heavily forested area?" Onua asked towards Toa Ignika, a campfire lit the legendary silver mask alive. Had he been Tahu, the forest might be on fire, thankfully he had temperament to at least listen to Ignika.

Toa Ignika looked to the team of hunters of training, Team CFVY, who were dead tired. Fighting packs of Beowulfs all day was tiring, not to mention answering all of Ignika's question. He was just like a toddler at times. How was it possible he didn't know how to use a can opener?

"Well the obvious answer was to test the humans," he paused then remembered the other species, "and the faunus too."

"You could have done that _without_ flinging me like an insect," Onua surprisingly gave a chuckle, "that isn't a way to greet a friend."

Ignika raised a finger but put it down realising his mistake, and then nodded, "I will keep in that in mind."

"Hold up, hold up, hold everything," Coco got up from her dazed state, Onua and Ignika looked at her, "can we bring things back a moment here? What is going on?" She pointed to Ignika "Who are you?" Then her finger was aimed at Onua, "And who are you really?"

Onua tensed behind his mask, a small part of him hoped he could have avoided this, but even he had to admit this was a long shot. His mouth opened to speak.

"Wait, wait wait," Ignika cut in, silencing Onua, "let me."

Onua shrugged, "Just do it gently, we don't want them to-"

"We are beings from another world."

"Mata Nui," Onua spat out, nearly falling off the log he sat on. That was not gently at all.

Gauging the reaction of Team CFVY was not difficult, most were either too tired to really make a face, or they were shocked to a large degree. Coco was of the latter, "Wha…"

"When I touched you-"

"Excuse me?" Onua interrupted, he had heard many sayings on this planet, and the word 'touched' had many connotations here.

"I touched her," Ignika said not at all understanding, he finger moved to his forehead, "right here, on the forehead."

"Oh, thank the Great Beings."

"What'd you think I meant?" Clueless Ignika was clearly clueless, "I'm using Miss Adel's speech pathology to understand their speech patterns and adequately communicate with the new species I've been encountered with."

After having Coco in many of his guest lectures, he wasn't sure that was the best of decisions to copy her words and way of thinking. It was also weird that someone as innocent sounding as Ignika just said those exact words in that exact order. "Umm, nothing."

"Uh-huh." Ignika nodded slowly, somewhat unconvinced by his words. "As I was saying, we come another world very different than the one we currently reside."

"And who's 'we'?" Coco lazily threw her hand up as she laid on a log.

"Myself, Onua here, and from your words it appears Tahu, Gali, Kopaka, and Makuta Antroz are at your academy for huntsman and huntresses."

"All of them?" Yatsuhashi questioned.

"Yes," it was Onua who spoke.

"So, how did you get here?"

Onua looked at the fire in the middle, the flames illuminating her green eyes more than his Pakari, "The five of us were caught up in an Energy storm that somehow transporting us to your world, I have no other explanation besides that." Lazily Coco counted up the people on the list and noticed one was missing, luckily Onua wasn't finished. "Which is why I want to know how you got here Ignika," the team of teenagers and Onua zeroed in his masked face. "You went into the Cordex, you sacrificed your body to awaken Mata Nui, you were as good as dead. So how are you here?"

The 'Toa' didn't answer immediately, he didn't even speak. With an expressive sigh he reached up and removed his mask, a click was heard as the metal detached from his face. A pale, clean shaven, and plain looking face was what showed. There was nothing distinguishable about it, as if it were a blank slate. Short spiked up brown hair was probably the only defining trait. "I never knew what the life of a hero was like," he examined the mask as the empty eye holes looked back at him, "for eons I have been just a mask, the power I hold has been coveted by warlords, kings, Dark Hunters, Makuta, and even other Toa. The only heroics I ever saw were the lengths my guardians went to protect me. It wasn't until a brave soul, the one who I chose to bear my mask gave his life for others. The Matoran, the Toa, the Turaga, even the Dark Hunters and villains of this world were who he chose to save. I had never seen anyone like that, I desperately wanted to know what that life was like, so I chose to become a hero, fighting against the darkness. That's why I am here Onua."

"I get that Ignika, but I want to know how you survived after essentially disintegrating out of existence."

He leaned back, "Oh, well why didn't you say so." Apparently his communication skills could still use some work, "Once you and the other Toa Nuva were caught up in the energy storms, and Teridax took over the Great Spirit Robot, I was expelled out from the body. Teridax, while incredibly powerful still fears the Ignika, and subsequently my, powers. I still pose a threat, so he exiled me from our home. I simply locked onto your spirits and used my powers to send me here."

"Does that mean there is still hope?" Onua asked, hope laced in his gaze.

"To defeat Makuta?" Ignika smiled, "There is always hope, you must always remember that evil can never win. Heroes will always save the day, it's how the Great Spirit works." Despite it being somewhat over romanticised, it brought up Onua's spirits. Probably the first time in a long while he felt relieved.

"Well at least we have that," the Toa of Earth said as he looked into the fire.

 **-X-**

To say Glynda was surprised to see Kopaka of all people to be in her office late at night would be an understatement, the two sharing an awkwardly long moment of staring. The white mask's cylindrical eye turning slowly for awhile before quickly turning the other way immediately. He stayed completely silent, either noting her reaction or the large stack of papers on her desk.

"Can I help you?" Glynda asked, a bit awkward at this exchange, she had been told that Kopaka was the least sociable of the bunch by not only Antroz but also Tahu.

He opened his mouth a second for a second before closing, then opened it again, "I was wondering if you could help me out with something." The last part came out slowly, "It's about Gali."

Glynda was surprised to say the least, very rarely had she been asked to help with the Bionicles outside of basic inquiries that stemmed from their lack of knowledge about Remnant. Or it was because of her relationship with Antroz. "What can I do?"

He took another reserved breath, "I want Gali to go to the dance this weekend."

That was something she certainly wasn't expecting, she knew Gali was going through some things with the appearance of Takanuva and with him being part of the White Fang. You could see the weight it had on her, soul crushing would be a good analogy for how her face looked. However, that didn't mean she completely understood why all this was transpiring in her office between her and Kopaka.

"Mind if I ask why you need my services for this?" Glynda asked, "Surely there is somebody much more suited for your request."

"As far as I know you're the only other female on school grounds. Professor Peach is gone _again_ , something to do with her crazed experiments again. I could go ask Port or Oobleck...but they are more of a last resort if anything else. Something tells me they haven't had experience in this sort of thing."

So he was asking her because she was the only woman he knew...Glynda made a note to talk to Ozpin about increasing the teaching staff...with normal people from Remnant of course. "Well I suppose I could offer a little help, what did you have in mind?"

"How do I court a woman?"

Ah the bold approach, or the inept approach really. This was going to take a while.

"Well the first thing would be…"

 **-X-**

Gunshots and broken glass filled the inn tavern. A flipped table stood off to the side, the tall green Lewa leapt over it to join Qrow and Tanma.

"Well it seems they weren't so sing-song," Lewa's treespeak was getting easier on Qrow. "what now bird-man?"

"This was not how I pictured this happening!" He yelled back firing a few shots from his gun before ducking back down, "But if your friend here didn't touch the innkeeper we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You were talking about her skirt length, so I went to see what was so special about it!" Tanma added to the shouting, "You have weird cultures!" He popped above for a second before getting back down, a bullet nearly hitting his Miru.

"No one touches an innkeeper like that!" Qrow shouted.

"Weren't you saying you were going to do something to the innkeeper-lass?" Lewa questioned. "Wasn't it something like take her upstairs and give her the time of her life?"

"I hate you guys," Qrow gave a bitter grimace, he hated everything about this. Why couldn't life go back to some sort of normalcy?

"We need a plan, something tells me they aren't going to wait and shoot at us all night," Tanma said trying to peek his head over without getting shot at. "Got any Qrow?"

"Hmm," Qrow peered over the table and used the clockwork contraption in his weapon to show the barrel hidden within and blast at a few fools. The sound of wood breaking and spintering gave the idea that he missed. "There."

"What?" Tanma looked over his shoulder, "You blew a hole in the wall, how does that help?"

"You really that stupid kid? You go through it."

"With all of them between us? How are we supposed to get there?" Tanma asked and Qrow smiled, why was he smiling? It looked like Lewa caught on to it and Tanma could see a small smirk behind his mask. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

 **-X-**

Two swords clashed in the night, the metal sparking as they met with great force. They continued this beautiful dance in the night, the only other source of light would be the campfire. Snapping and crackling, it was mesmerizing to watch the flames to and fro.

"They still going at it?"

The sound of Onua's voice startled Velvet, she jumped and one of her ears twitched over. How could someone so big be so stealthy?

"Yeah," Velvet sad turning back to the fight.

Ignika ducked under Yatsuhashi's swing, keeping both hands on his weapon as he watched the orange blade avoid his masked face. When he felt safe he rotated his wrists around and wrenched on one of his arms to come at an upward angle striking the jolly green giant in the arm. However with the maneuver he did before hand he Ignika was forced to take three steps back. It had been like this for several minutes, every strike met with another impasse. The two went at each other again and crossed blades with Yatsuhashi beginning to push on Ignika. The Toa took a step back, unfortunately for him his foot landed on a round twig and the force swept his feet from under him and Ignika fell to the floor. A resounding thud from the weight of his armor was heard that even Onua slightly winced at.

"Ow," Ignika grunted, when got up he massaged his mask as if it were his head, technically it was at one point but now it was just a face covering. A hand outstretched to which he grabbed graciously, "thank you. Your skill with a blade is amazing."

"Thank you," Yatsu did a respectful bow in response, "you were a worthy opponent."

"Now Onua," Ignika turned to the much bulkier Toa, comparing their size would be comparing a twig to a tree stump. "What can you tell me about this 'Beacon Academy'? More importantly I wish to know more about these huntsmen and huntresses."

Onua was about to start but then turned to the team of children, getting a better idea, "Why not let Velvet tell you about that? She is a hunter in training after all."

Yatsuhashi and Fox looked unphased by Onua's suggestion, Coco grew a cheeky grin, Ignika's head turned to face her. The Toa's shining eyes staring directly into Velvet's brown, it didn't help that she went timid. Her face dipped and the tops of her ears drooped. Ignika went and sat across from her which only made her shrink into herself.

"No need to be afraid Velvet, I am no venomous Rahkshi, I just have a few questions. If you answer them, then I will tell you a story from our world," Ignika extended his arm to Onua to show solidarity.

"Okay," she responded, "what do you want to know?"

"What does a huntsmen fight for?" He started, the first of many questions.

"We fight for the people of Remnant, we keep it safe and fight the Grimm and the criminals of the world."

"You fight other people?" Ignika leaned in, "But aren't you supposed to protect all the people of Remnant? Seems hypocritical in that sense."

"They are criminals that we fight, they have done bad things to people who do not deserve it."

"But what makes a criminal?" Ignika asked.

"It's their actions, their choices to do things that hurt others."

"Their actions? Are such actions always choices? What about the orphan kid in the village who has nothing to eat? The man who has to pay off debts and must steal to protect his wife and child? The warrior who kills another in a time of war? Are these actions made of our volition or are they forced upon them?"

"I-"

"I have been around for hundred and thousands of years Velvet, I have seen good and I certainly seen evil. I have seen people cross these two sides over and over again, I have witnessed the strongest of champions overcome and the weakest of individuals stand up with the might of thousands. Things are not always as they appear, one man from this universe might actually be one from another. Yet they may not. Good and evil are subjective, they can change at a moment's notice." Ignika paused and looked into the fire, "Do you want to know what I think what a huntress is supposed to do? It is their job to make sure that line of subjectiveness is never crossed. It is their job to make sure people do not get right and wrong confused or have one become the other."

Ignika paused once again and smiled beneath his mask, taking it off to look at Velvet face to face, "That is the duty of a hunter. Not to punish those who have done wrong, but to make sure wrong never takes hold of right." Ignika turned to the fire, placing his legs in a meditative stance, "Now, I believe I owe you a story from my world, so gather round friends and listen to my tale of the Bionicle," the four students all sat on logs or rocks around the fire while Onua took a stand behind Ignika, "I will tell you the story of a brave warrior, but one you would not expect, a tale of sacrifice and heroics."

"This is the Legend of Matoro."

 **-X-**

"That was your plan?!" Tanma shouted, despite being out of breath from all the running he still found a way to yell at Qrow.

"It worked didn't it?" Qrow asked with the smuggest of smiles.

"You threw me out a window!" Tanma kept yelling.

"And?"

"You attached wooden chairs to me arms! You had me carry the fat guy over my shoulders! Juggle those bottles of beer while singing that accursed song! How many bottles of beer need to be on that wall?! I have seen some stupid plans but that sir takes the cake!" When Tanma finally stopped he fell down and took several breaths, his eyes behind his Miru glaring right at Qrow.

Lewa walked up next to Qrow a bit surprised by Tanma's long outburst. "Well then, that was fun," the Toa said, "if all the villages are like that then we will have to do that again."

Both Qrow and Tanma's faces paled, although for two various reasons. For Tanma the thought of going through all of that was traumatizing, the innkeeper was very scary. Qrow on the other hand wanted to keep his job, and if these two kept pulling stunts like that he imagined Ozpin might get a call one day from the authorities.

All Qrow could do was chuckle nervously and for once agree with Tanma, "Yeah -heh-heh- sure."

 **-X-**

The air was cool in Vale, night had taken center stage as the moon rose to the highest it would tonight, barely a sound was made. Even Kopaka stayed still holding a bunch of flowers, for the life of him he still couldn't understand why females would like a bunch of thorny plants. So many hours were spent with him and Glynda going over asking a girl out. He had his white hair combed, put on some 'fancy' clothes, bought flowers obviously, and taken a breath mint which wasn't as bad as Glynda made it out to be. For the life of him though, he had no clue why he had to get a change of clothes, what was wrong with what he had on before?

It had taken some time but he had finally found Gali in the city, a few blocks away from where the fight with the Paladin had happened. Some kind of bar if he guessed, he had seen a few back in Atlas but had never indulged. Tahu had warned him of the substance they served. After harrassing the bouncer enough he went in to approach Gali but was stopped in his track as he saw she was with another.

" _Oobleck?"_

While perplexed and bewildered beyond comprehension a smile found its way onto his face as he saw she was smiling, and as was the doctor. For a moment he saw Oobleck turn his way and momentarily make eye contact. The doctor's green hair flipped back as he did a double take towards the Toa of Ice with a somewhat nervous look. All Kopaka did was keep the smile he had on before and nodded slowly. He put the bouquet down for some lucky couple to find later and walked out of the establishment.

"Good luck doctor," Kopaka said to himself more pleased than he had been in a long time, "she's quite the handful." A rare chuckle escaped him thinking of how things were transpiring, "Just imagine what Lewa and Pohatu will think of this."

 **-X-**

"Is something wrong doctor?" Oobleck's head whipped back to Gali who had stopped talking when she noticed his eyes were transfixed on something else.

"No, no of course not," he responded in his usual quick tone, "I just saw an old colleague who was going to meet me later today. It looks like he didn't get my message that I was preoccupied tonight."

"Oh, I can leave if that's the case, you've done more than enough with your words," Gali made to stand up but was stopped by Oobleck's hand.

"Nonsense, stay, I've already canceled," he had to lie otherwise he would be sitting alone for a while before he could return to Beacon, "if you want we can get back to what we were discussing earlier."

"No, no, for now I am much better, you've helped me a lot."

"If you ever need to get anything off your chest again feel free to ask, I am quite proficient in such matters," he took a swig of coffee that was poured from his thermos.

"Actually there was something that I did want to ask," Gali looked up, her yellow eyes straight into Oobleck's, "would you accompany me to the dance coming up?"

 **-X-**

The fire had finally died down, the smoldering remains splayed across as Onua's armored foot scraped them across the other bits of charcoal. Finally Team CFY had gone to sleep, Ignika's story went on way longer than Onua thought. Speaking of, Ignika was now sitting on a stump overlooking a vast valley beneath, the village from where he cursed the blacksmith could be seen in the distance.

Onua walked up and looked out into the field, "I assume we're going to the village the cure the man you cursed?"

"No we are not."

Ignika's answer surprised him, "And why not?"

"He did take ahold of the mask for long, by tomorrow the curse will be lifted."

"Really?"

"I can choose how long to make the curses, if you wanted I could make it eternity."

"No, no need for that," a long pause ensued, and then Onua spoke, "is he still alive?"

"Hmm?" Ignika looked up from the stump, breaking his meditative stance.

"Is he still alive?" Onua repeated.

"Is who? Matoro?"

"No, as much as I would like to thank for what he gave up I know he's gone, I'm talking about Mata Nui."

"Ah, of course him. I couldn't say Onua."

"So there is a chance?"

"Of course, there is always a chance, the world exists in a balance. Wherever there is good, there is evil. Light casts a shadow, and shadows lead to the light. Life begets death, and death allows life to exist. So long as Teridax is alive somewhere in the universes, so too must Mata Nui." Ignika's head turned to Onua, "Get some sleep, I'll take the first watch tonight. We'll leave for this Beacon Academy in the morning, I'm quite excited to arrive there."

"Okay, good night Ignika," Onua walked away.

When the Toa of Earth was far away enough that Ignika knew he couldn't hear, he let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry Onua." His hand fell to his chest and his eyes transfixed upon it, "But I can't let you know, at least not yet."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **A bit of a shorter chapter and I am sorry of about that, but I had to get this one over it, this is by far one of my least favorite I've written for any of my stories and it kind of shows if you ask me. Next chapter will probably be the dance which means I will probably ship so hard for this one chapter and this one chapter only. Remember to vote in the poll (you can choose three choices so remember that). See ya later suckers.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Dance

**Author's Note: *Whistling nervously* Uhhh, hey. How ya guys doing? This is awkward, I'm going to pull the usual 'college card' because yeah there isn't much else of an explanation. I write a lot of papers so unless I hit a huge stride I just never get the energy to write. Summer did have an actual excuse, I worked at 6 am (sometimes 4) and then got home around 3, had dinner at 6 and went to bed at eight. It wasn't fun, but that was then and this is now, and by the good graces I found time to write a chapter for one of my stories in between two papers. This won't be a major occurrence, I'll be lucky if I get another chapter of any of my stories before the end of November. I want to write, I really do, and I have a shit ton of stuff I want to do with this story. I want to get to Vol 3 where I get to have fun and move on from boring Beacon a bit.**

 **Also the poll is still a thing, it never closed and there has been some progress on it. Here is the count.**

 **Jaller + Kongu - 6 votes**

 **Lehvak-Kal, Kraata-Kal - Both have 4 votes**

 **Zaktan, Hydraxon, Vezon, and Mazeka - All have 3 votes**

 **Thok, Nocturn, Mutran, Norik/Iruni, Defilak, Chronicler's Company member + Vahki - All have 2 votes**

 **Krakua, Ehyre + Nuhrii + Vsiola + Undecided Character -Both have 1 vote**

 **The poll will continue to still be up until I end the stories version of the Volume 2 arc, which right now is looking at another four to five chapters. Also, Lehvak-Kal was supposed to be a joke character, the hell is wrong with some of you people. Just go right on the profile to vote (you get trhee coices).**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 12: The Dance

It was a busy day at Beacon Academy, the final touches were being put on for the anticipating spectacle. The dance was a mere day and a half away and the last minute, desperate, few who didn't have a date were scrambling to find one. No one wanted to go to this dance alone. Now while it was a busy day at the school, Tahu was getting annoyed by it all, merely because of this one moment. He stood atop a pedestal maybe a few inches up, an elderly man that he swore owned and ran every shop in Vale holding a measuring tape, and was being examined like some kind of captured Rahi in the Onu-Metru Archives.

"And why exactly am I doing this?" Tahu asked as he held up both his arms as the tailor instructed, not necessarily looking at anyone in particular but his words were directed towards the Toa of Ice sitting on the couch nearby.

"According to Ozpin, we are to dress somewhat formally," Kopaka replied, the two were missing their masks and their armor, dressed in street clothes to fit in and not look out of place.

"And armor is not formal?" The tailor rounded his body, and tightly squeezed the tape measure around his waist.

"Apparently not," flipping through a brochure of options he could see all matter of wear for the few occasions he would ever attend. "But if we are going to this dance we will have to look the part, I hear even the others are dressing up."

"Do I have to attend the dance? I can run security," Tahu argued.

"The General will have his men running patrols and keeping a watchful eye on everything."

"Ah, yes, the General," The fire Toa tossed his words aside and gave an exasperated laugh. He kept his face together with a smile made to fit his attitude.

"This again," the brother sighed and then turned back to him, "I don't understand what you have against Ironwood."

The tailor released Tahu from his tight roped grasp where he took the few steps back to the floor, massaging his wrists. The old fool with the tape measure was rather constricting with it. "Let's see, he wants to reign us in, he thinks we're dangerous, he's trying to control everything we do Kopaka."

"Well, you lead a military and find multiple individuals with powers beyond what your people can normally comprehend. I would jump on that in a heartbeat."

"Doesn't mean he can't be considerate," he huffed.

"Are you upset because he took the 'hot-headed' attribute you are so famously known for?"

If it had been Lewa, Pohatu, and maybe Onua there would have been some levity in the tone of voice. But seeing as it was Kopaka, comedy was wasted on him. "No, and just because Gali isn't here, I don't need to be lectured on that stuff."

"Hmm, yes," it didn't reassure Tahu that a lecture wasn't going to happen, "speaking of, have you talked to Gali?"

"No, I haven't," Tahu's gaze shifted, "between classes, and this stupid dance my time has been rather busy. Not to mention she's had her own schedule, I hear she's been assisting in Oobleck's classes lately."

The prone-wanderer paused for a minute, reminding himself of what he'd seen the other day, with Oobleck and Gali sitting at a table. "So I've seen."

Tahu immediately caught on to it, "What do you know?"

"Hmm? Me? Don't know anything," he brushed off.

"You don't have your mask to hide your face brother, you know something and are willingly keeping from me. Tell me, now."

There was no getting around Tahu, when he was like this, a new phrase from the humans he had learned was 'mother-hen'. It was now ingrained in Kopaka's mind, forever stuck. An annoyed sigh left him, the hen would win this round. "When she was still in a funk about Takanuva, I was going to ask her to the dance to cheer her up, well I find her at a bar with Oobleck talking."

"Okay?" Tahu said, "That it?"

"Don't you know what that means in this world?"

"No."

He slapped himself in the face, and sighed really, really loudly, "When a male and female leave to go to a recreational place, by themselves, it's generally considered a 'date'."

"A 'date'?" It was surprising how dense Tahu could really be, the volcano was there, but no lava inside.

"A romantic gathering where two individuals try to see if they are compatible."

"Which means?" Tahu grabbed the receipt and signed it, billing Beacon, but still holding the pen.

"You remember those books about human reproduction Ozpin made you read that you hated?"

"Yes," they were horrific, the memories still in his mind, forever burned.

"Think of 'dates' as the precursor to that."

The pen in Tahu hand snapped, the liquid ink inside spilling onto the counter and his hand, what little on his hand there was immediately boiled off. Even without his mask, even simple things could trigger his powers.

"I see, excuse me, I have to go boil Oobleck's coffee for a moment."

"Now, now," Kopaka reached forward a ripped Tahu back, "as much as I am wary of their fraternization, I hardly think we should step in and prevent it."

"And why is that? You saw those books, what if Oobleck attempts to do that to Gali?"

"First of all, Gali saw those books too, she was equally mortified. Second, if we do try to stop it, that will only make our relations with her worse. She hasn't been doing well ever since we've found out about Takanuva's situation, not to mention the whereabouts of our two fellow Toa brothers, and then there's Antroz to worry about."

"It is a lot to take in," the fiery tempered Toa agreed, "but we can't control a lot of that. You think I would want Takanuva to be with the White Fang, or still be infected by the Shadow Leech? If I could bring Lewa here I would, and as much as I want to I can't go out and find Pohatu right now. Until Onua comes back I don't think that it's a good idea to to leave two Toa with a Makuta. No matter how weakened he is."

"I don't know if that speaks of your worry for us, or you think so low of Gali and I."

"What do you think?" The door swung open into Vale, the black of night, the fractured moon at its highest point. "We still don't know too much about our abilities, or how we've changed since coming here. That can all wait until we find the others."

"What should we do about Takanuva? From what Antroz was saying, because of his and our alliance, we're untrustworthy."

"I'm still trying to decide, I'm currently stuck on the idea of barging into the White Fang and dragging him out of there."

"A classic," Kopaka rolled his eyes.

"Ain't broke, don't fix it."

"They will be broke if you storm in there."

"Not my problem."

"One of these days it will, especially here."

 **-X-**

The bullhead arrived with little fanfare, just the usual crew of people to help land it. Red lights blinking to signal the machine to land, Ozpin could see from his tower as the engines died down, the blue glow leaving the metal. They were still late, but at least they came back, and in time for the dance. He knew Miss Adel would be remiss if she were to miss the dance, not to mention she might find a way to make her own version. The four students walked out, a relieved sigh left his lips, even with their training it was always a calming sight to see. Seeing the sight of Onua walking out was a bit tough, his eyes behind his mask glowing somewhat did help. Their masks were something he wished to know more about, but they were a little tight lipped about them. The only thing that he knew was that they granted the Toa, and Antroz special powers, like semblances only not as unique to the bearer. His inquiries with the masks would have to be set aside though as Ozpin saw someone knew step out of the bullhead. They looked much different, but donned a silver mask. A large blade, some kind of rifle, and a large contraption that reminded him of those hoverboards he'd seen.

Ozpin could tell, just by looking at him, that there was something immensely different. The aura he gave off, no pun intended, was greater than any of the Toa, and even Antroz's seemed dwarfed by this new arrival. He took his eyes off them for a moment to refill his coffee, and when he looked back down he saw that now they were now locking eyes. The silver mask staring right back at the old headmaster. With a small smile he waved back, a sent a message to Glynda to assemble James, Antroz, and the Toa for a meeting tomorrow.

 **-X-**

"So this is Beacon," Ignika said, staring up at the architecture, for now. Coco had insisted he get the grand tour, but the rest of her team demanded they get some rest. The dance was tomorrow, and after being told that Coco immediately changed gears and ordered that they all get some sleep.

"Uh-huh, and we will be able to see it all tomorrow, but momma needs her beauty sleep," the team leader said practically marching over to the dorms.

"I'll show you to our living quarters," Onua said after they gave their goodbyes, he stopped when he noticed Ignika was transfixed on the Tower. "What is it?"

The other Toa shook his head, getting back to the time and place, "Nothing, I just got a weird feeling. Who else lives there?"

"All of us here. Tahu, Kopaka, myself, Gali," he paused, "Antroz."

"Quite brave of you, living in the same room as a Makuta."

"Gali's been trying to get us to cooperate and avoid any confrontations."

"And how does Tahu feel about that?"

"There's a reason why he and Antroz have rooms the furthest apart."

"How do you feel about this?"

Onua was silent while they walked, like many times, this was actually the third time since they entered the bullhead that he spoke. "I am not thrilled about the sudden change, things were simpler back home when we all knew who the enemy was."

"Well that hasn't changed by the sounds of it," they stopped near a balcony overlooking the campus. Ignika could still see the Tower and focused on it. "What has happened is that our priorities have changed, our enemies have changed. They don't care if we're Toa, Makuta, Matoran, or otherwise. These new foes only care about their world, one where we don't exist. We now have to question whether we should intervene or let them solve their problems."

"Abandon what we're doing? Not very Toa-like of us."

"But what is a Toa in contrast from a Huntress? What makes the Makuta different from a huntsman? We have to ask ourselves these questions now, after meeting Miss Adel and her team I am left with many question. Questions only he can answer," Ignika pointed up to the Tower.

"We'll we can answer those questions tomorrow after we get some rest. I can't promise you what might happen when we arrive, just don't eat anything Kopaka made in the kitchen."

"Why's that?"

"We're still waiting on the test results from the coroner from the last person who decided to eat whatever he made."

 **-The next morning-**

Ignika stood at the front of the desk, looking down at Ozpin with a steeled gaze, a softer one returned from the headmaster. He had come early than the others, all of them, it was just the two of them in the office. The silent turning of the gears as this new otherworlder stood in his office.

"I don't like you," was said out of the blue, the mask not opening like the Tahu's or Antroz's, muffled the sound was.

Before more could be asked the doors to the elevator hissed open and out came the rest of the occupants minus General Ironwood who would be arriving later as he didn't live on the school grounds.

"You couldn't wait could you?" Onua asked.

"Sorry," Ignika's immediate change in tone was not jarring to Ozpin, he kept his head level and mind clear, "I was just so excited I could wait."

"Damn mask," Antroz said beneath his breath, but not quiet enough to be noticeable. Perhaps it was on purpose.

"Pleasure to meet you Professor Ozpin," Ignika shook his hand which he practically ripped from his desk, forceful and strong, "I am the Toa Ignika, Toa of Life."

The term was interesting, he had never heard of a Toa of Life from any one of the others, the description seemed plausible. "The pleasure is all mine, I must say I don't think your compatriots have ever mentioned a Toa capable of life."

"Well that is because I am a one of a kind being. You see I am not what you would consider a person. In truth I am just a mask."

"I don't think I understand," he knew their masks were powerful, but that was a new one.

"My consciousness and being are all kept within this mask," his finger lightly prodded at the silver piece, "the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life."

"You're saying you are the actual mask?"

"I was forged eons ago, long before the birth of the Toa or the dawn of the Makuta. I have the power to create, and to destroy. I have seen armies rise, and kingdoms fall, good Toa and Matoran rise, and evil creatures run rampant through my world. It wasn't until recently that I decided to play a part in that cycle."

"You gave yourself a body."

Slowly, Ignika removed his mask to reveal his plain looking face, nondescript and general, "I can keep the mask away from my face for a short time, if it is removed for too long my physical body will deteriorate and my spirit will flow back to the mask. Thankfully because I am just a mask I do not require sustenance like the others do."

"I assume you too came over in the Energy Storms."

"Not necessarily," Ignika said, the clouds overhead blocked the sun and put the color of the day at a dreary gray. Perhaps by the night it would clear up for the dance, "In order to revive Mata Nui we, or I had, to supply him with an abundance of energy. In doing so I destroyed the body I had made, but when Teridax took over the giant body of Mata Nui I was forced to flee. Using what little energy I had at the time I decided the best course was to find the Toa Nuva. I created a portal across the dimensions in order to find you all."

"You can cross over dimensions?" Ozpin questioned.

"Only if I ever need to, I am a mask of ultimate power, the length some people have gone to acquire my powers, such a task is draining but I can when I need to," Ignika looked back to the Toa and Antroz, "And no, I can't right now, I am still recovering."

The small ember of hope within the others died slightly, but only slightly, they knew at some point they could cross back.

"Well, with that being said, let me welcome you to Beacon Academy Toa Ignika, the others are currently teachers-"

"I heard," Ignika interrupted, malice laced within, subtle but present.

"I was going to extend the same offer to you."

"I do not want to teach, I do not know anything I can teach your young ones. I would instead like to learn alongside them."

"You wish to be a student," Ozpin and the other picked up on it.

"Miss Adel made it seem like so much fun."

For the first time between the two, they shared amusement, Ozpin chuckled, "Well, I can arrange something like that."

 **-X-**

The cafeteria was abuzz, it was the last hours before the dance, it was happening. The few who didn't have the all important dates for themselves were scramblings asking anyone and everyone within sight.

" _How wasteful,"_ Antroz thought, pacing along the side of the walls, few minded his presence. The sound of his armor scraping and clanging ever so softly was at most a mild annoyance. " _All this time and energy for a cordial gala."_ In his world they never had something like this, he had negotiations, meetings, and talks with other Makuta and at one time the League of Six Kingdoms but never for whatever a 'dance' was. Dancing was something the villagers came up with to pass time and not work.

" _Utterly wasteful."_

"It's an important time for them," how Glynda managed to sneak up beside him was beyond him, but lo and behold she did. Had this been in his old world he would have reacted immediately with claw and blade with all intent to end her.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I know that look and walk, you judge the students like that when you walk with a hunch," she pointed out.

Antroz straightened his posture immediately, "I do not."

"As much as I agree with some of your sentiments, they are still children, they need to relax a little. They won't this opportunity often, they may never get it again."

"Did you ever get to do...this," he motioned to the crowd of chatting people, and madmen running around. Some celebrating, some moping at getting a date or being denied.

"I usually broke people's hearts, I had better things to do."

"How appropriate," he chuckled, "I imagine it involved studying?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked as the two began to walk.

'No, knowledge of the enemy is more valuable than doing a 'box step'," he followed in the classic position of having his arms behind his back and slightly hunched stance. "Did you have something against attending the dance? Ozpin puts much bravado of such things."

"He always does."

"So why not partake?"

"I have to chaperone and make sure no one does anything stupid."

"And you think you will be able to do such while on the sides and walls?"

Finally, out of slight frustration with his usual roundabout ways of talking, Glynda turned around, "What are you getting at Antroz?"

"Well I may have procured a jacket and suit for the festivities and I was wondering if you wished to accompany me?"

A tint of red brushed against Glynda's cheek, even some of the students who were eating their food had to stop what they were doing. She stood deathly still, not wanting to look back, afraid of what he just said. The students moved quickly away from the scene.

"Did you…." She started, flabbergasted and still not looking, "just ask me to the dance?"

"I believe so, if we are together in the thick of things we will be able to monitor the student body more so than sticking to the sides."

"Monitoring, right," she breathed

 **-X-**

It was here, the night of the dance, finally. Tahu looked in the mirror and adjusted his tie yet again, still thinking that it was crooked. A sigh left him, he really did not want to do this, he didn't even know how to dance. Why was he forced to go to this. Onua wasn't required to, and nobody was sure if Ignika was going or staying inside. If he had his way Ignika would be staying in the room, far away from Antroz and farther away from Ironwood. Their talks earlier went on until the very minute school began, and it looked like the weren't really done when all parties dispersed. Something was off about Ignika, even Tahu could tell, Onua said he was much more cheerful during the mission in the outskirts of Vale, but when he came to Beacon everything changed. Now he was always watching his back constantly, something akin to paranoia. Gali and Kopaka chalked it up to being in an unfamiliar environment but even Antroz had agreed that something didn't sit right with the Toa of Life.

And when he and Antroz agreed on something, that's when he really worried.

"Ready Tahu?" Gali's voice snapped him from his thoughts and he adjusted the cuff on his simple tux. Black coat, white shirt, with a scarlet red necktie. He was told to go maskless which still bothered him, but there was no point in arguing it for just one night.

"Coming," he said as he opened the door and- "wow, you look...umm…."

Looking at Gali, Tahu thought immediately of a waterfall. An elegant, flowing blue dress falling to the ground and keeping to the shape of her body well. A greyish silver coat with fur on the outside on the tops of her shoulders. Her long hair kept off to one side cascaded down her arm

"I don't look weird do I?" She asked nervously running her hands through her hair.

Whatever Gali said went unnoticed, Tahu had trouble thinking of words, he had trouble thinking in general. He could only stare at her bright yellow eyes with a mouth half open.

"You look fine Gali, I already told you," Onua came from the side, looking like someone wrestled him for some sleep, he really hadn't recovered too much from his few days of absence.

"Get some rest Onua, we'll handle this," from the other room came Kopaka but there was something off.

"Why are you in your armor?" Tahu asked accusingly as Kopaka was _not_ dressed for the dance but for combat, spears and shield on his back and his mask on his face.

"Well it turns out James wants me to help run security while he goes to the dance."

"You planned this didn't you?" The immediate suspicion from Tahu only made Kopaka shrug.

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose military procedures, as James would say," he made his way to the door, "but have fun, this is the first night in a while we can relax."

"We'll try."

 **-X-**

The dance hall was already packed by the time the Toa of Fire and Water arrived, the students taking a majority of the spaces with what little faculty were at this school. So that only meant Peter, Ozpin, Glynda, James, and-

"Bartholomew," Gali called out, the history teacher looked like he'd cleaned up a little bit. His green hair, while still in a mess, looked like a more organized mess. His haphazard shirt replaced by a light green jacketed suit, with fine white shirt with no wrinkles although he kept the same yellow tie. All in all, the way Oobleck looked made him seem like a younger, although slightly crazed, Ozpin.

Tahu didn't see when Gali and Oobleck left him to take a dance, but he realized that he was standing by his lonesome off to the wall. This really wasn't where he wanted to be, he was slightly aggravated, he wanted to find the others. At least if Kopaka or Onua were here he could have someone to talk to. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Antroz of Ignika here. Where could they be? He went to the balcony, to get some fresh air.

Glynda had been talking with Ozpin about the dance so far, off to the side feeling overdressed.

"I'm sure he will be here soon," Ozpin said sipping from his mug, "he's probably running a little late."

"Well he better, or I will be very annoyed for tomorrow's classes."

"You will have less students to look over tomorrow, so look forward to that."

"Ozpin," Glynda half growled, she put in a lot of effort for tonight.

"I'm sure he will be here soon."

"Who will be here?" Walking to Glynda's side was Ironwood who suddenly noticed Glynda's choice of clothing. A long deep purple skirt somewhat close to her usual wear with those long stockings and heels. Her shirt looked even more softer form this distance. Her face had been dolled up, not so much as to look fake, but enough to enhance her features. She looked positively stunning. "Ah.." he stammered, "Glynda you look nice."

"Thank you James, I spent some time on it," she huffed with barely a shred of the decency that Ironwood displayed to her.

"Can I ask you for a dance?" He asked with an outstretched hand.

However from behind him, came an imposing looking shadow, "Ahem," James looked behind him, "I believe that is my quarry you are dealing with."

If seeing Antroz in his armor was massive, then the militaristic attire he donned made him look downright professional and broad. Red and black the coat was colored, alternating at the shoulders and sleeves. Gold tassels at the hard cornered shoulders, his stance stood straight where it revealed he had a few inches on Ironwood. Medals lined his left chest, colorful, and numerous. Not wearing his mask, with that attire, made his face looked all the more chiseled and hardlined

"Antroz."

Both Glynda and James spoke in surprise for different reasons.

"Hello Glynda," Antroz greeted with a corner of his lips curved into a smile, then his face fell into a full frown, "hello General. It seems I arrived a little late."

"No, no, of course not," Glynda started and brushed a lock of her golden hair, still in a bun, she thought about letting it down, and she was regretting it now, "I didn't wait long."

"It appears that I owe you a dance in response," like James, even using the same stance with the outstretched hand. One that Glynda happily accepted with a smile.

"I would love to," she said walking in front of Ironwood, cutting across o get to Antroz.

Always to Antroz.

"I will let you know if we catch anyone doing 'impermissible' acts on the floor," Antroz said, "Ozpin….James."

As Ozpin watched the teacher and Makuta walk onto the dance floor he could hear the cup in Ironwood's hand crease and fold from his grip. He sighed and adjusted his glasses, "James I know how you feel."

"Do you Oz, you don't think we should stop it? What the Toa have told me-"

"Is something that happened in their past, and right now it seems like Mister Antroz is trying to take over a new leaf. Do not forget that he is a part of my staff here at Beacon, you have no jurisdiction over him."

"So you want me to turn a blind eye to what is happening?"

"Hard to turn a blind eye when there is nothing to see," Ozpin replied, "right now antroz hasn't made any move to show he might still harbor evil intentions outside of the first day I met him. If we can convince him to ally with our side he might become a useful member."

"So you intend to use Glynda as bait?"

"I am not using Glynda for anything, this has all been her doing."

"If he does anything to her," Ironwood pointed a finger towards Ozpin.

"Then I will personally see to it he is removed from the premises."

"Is that all? A slap on the wrist?"

"Again James, you are acting to rashly, if something happens then yes I will react accordingly, but with nothing being done there is nothing to do in response. Let Glynda have this night, she sure looks like she's enjoying it."

James' brow furrowed, his teeth grinded together and he stormed out of the room. "I will see you in the morning." On his way out the door he noticed his scroll buzzing in his pocket, " _Please give me some good news."_

"Likewise," Ozpin said, he didn't look, instead looking into the reflection of his liquid with a small frown on his face.

"Trouble dear headmaster?" the voice of Ignika in full armor and gear was behind him. He turned around, not surprised, very little surprised him anymore.

"My associate is distressed by how close Glynda and Antroz are," Ozpin motioned to the two in the mix of people. Easy to see as some of the students gave them space in the middle of the dance floor.

"I see," Ignika came forward to stand directly to the side of the headmaster, "you're not worried of what Antroz might do?"

"I can only worry about what Antroz will do here and now, anything preemptive and we risk losing the trust of those around us if he is sticking to his word to try and better his new surroundings."

"And if something were to happen?"

"We will stop him."

"You'll need my help, my cooperation, and right now I'm not going to give that to others, sure, but I will not take orders from you."

Now that piqued his interest, but he wasn't worried in the slightest, just curious, with a slosh of his drink he smirked. "And what can I do to acquire your cooperation?"

"Well first you can stop lying to everyone here."

The smirk dropped, the cup stopped moving, the room once jovial now seemed smaller and quieter. "I don't think I understand."

Ignika motioned with his head, "Let's head out to a balcony somewhere private." When they arrived Ignika rested his blade on the railing, he removed his mask and stared at the empty backside.

"When I was forged a hundred thousand years ago I was given incredible power. I could restore life or I could take it. In my universe I acted as a last resort, if our home became too far gone, if it had strayed from the Great Beings wishes I would kill every single living organism. The power I have was so great that many came after me, wanting a fraction of that power, but very few would ever get to see me. I choose a bearer for myself, someone destined to wear the Kanohi Ignika, all others would perish when they put on the mask, if they found a way to deal with the curses I inflict on those who were not destined or my chosen guardians."

"May I ask why you are telling me this?"

Ignika stared out, into Beacon Tower, "If you ever _dared_ to touch me and think you could bear me, you would be turned to ash in seconds."

Surprisingly Ozpin scoffed, "I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

Ozpin however did not expect Ignika to burst out into full laughter, "Of course not, why would you be?! We are more similar than you think Ozpin."

"I don't think I follow."

Ignika grabbed him by the shoulder and practically wrenched him to look deep into Ignika's eyes, the rest of his face covered by the legendary mask. "You may be old, but compared to me you're still a Matoran to me." He leaned in next to Ozpin's ear, "Of course you wouldn't die, you'd just fine a new host, like I find a new bearer."

Ozpin reeled back, shock in his eyes, tightened grip on his cane. Ignika chuckled weakly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anybody that you're just like me, however if you want my help you need to start telling me everything."

With a skeptical glance Ozpin stared right back at Ignika, "Like what, if you've already think you know what I am then can't you just figure out the rest."

"The only reason I know about you is because we give off the same energy, we are more alike than different in terms of what is running through our bodies, the rest though? That isn't as easy." Turning his gaze back to the Tower Ignika pointed, "If you're not going to be cryptic about it, then why don't I lead." Picking up his sword he rested it on his shoulder.

"You can start by telling me what you're hiding under Beacon Tower."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Well there we have it. Worth the wait? No? I don't think so either, I wanted to get to Kopaka's part, that will be the first major point in the canon that I will change. Also, I come to notice that even though this is a RWBY story, I do very little with Team RWBY. All that means now is that Mountain Glenn is going to be like a two parter to make up for it. Who knows, maybe I'll show more of them in the continuation of the dance chapter for the next one.**

 **Anyways see ya later suckers.**


End file.
